Graduado no Amor
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: Fanfic Yaoi: Sirius e Remo. Sétimo ano em Hogwarts, muitas aventuras, muitas paixões enlouquecedoras, mas o que fazer quando surge o verdadeiro amor, Sirius, curiosamente, não sabe, mas encontra um jeito de descobrir... COMPLETA, COMENTEM!
1. Aluno e Professor

**N/A: **Mais uma fic de Harry Potter, porém, desta vez, sem ele. A fic se passa na época dos marotos, mais precisamente no sétimo ano deles.

São jovens e adoram curtir a vida do jeito deles, ou seja, fazem muita bagunça, mas no meio disso surgem as paixões, o amor e as conquistas, porém o que fazer quando surge o primeiro amor, como fazer para conquistar o amado? São essas perguntas que Sirius precisa responder e nada melhor do que... seria demais se eu contasse ne?

Por isso leiam a fanfic e descubram!

Fic yaoi: Sirius e Remo!

Bjns...

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 1: Aluno e Professor**

Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia daquele jeito, na verdade achava que nunca havia se sentindo assim, tão desconcentrado, tão nervoso, tão... esquisito, como seus amigos estavam lhe dizendo nos últimos dias .E o mais estranho nisso tudo, era que ele não se importava em estar assim, não se importava de estar se sentindo desta forma, até porque não era nenhum mal estar, nenhuma depressão, sabia que não era nada errado, mas não sabia realmente o que era, ou sabia e não queria acreditar... talvez até tivesse medo de pensar naquilo, mas era algo tão bom que o medo as vezes nem importava...

Seus olhos permaneciam fixos em algo, ou melhor, em alguém, justamente a causa dessa sua atitude, a causa do seu sentimento novo, da sua estranha vontade de sorrir o tempo todo, da sua enorme vontade de ficar apenas com esse alguém... e por fim, seu desejo de dizer tudo o que estava passando em seu coração agora e apenas para Ele, somente para ele e a mais ninguém... mas... será que saberia fazer isso? Mal sabia o que estava sentindo até agora, mal sabia o que era amor, o que era estar apaixonado. Será que saberia dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, fazer alguém feliz, não por um único momento, mas por muitos e muitos outros momentos, pois era isso o que queria, era estar sempre com ele, sempre ao lado dele...

Enquanto esses pensamentos passavam por sua mente, seu olhar se deteve em outra coisa, em um casal em um canto da sala comunal. Estavam abraçados, conversando, sorrindo e amando. Nunca se dera conta disso antes, mas agora analisando o que estava vendo, o que estava sentindo, ele estava com inveja, inveja sim e de seu melhor amigo! Não! Não estava com ciúmes ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Nunca iria querer separar aquele casal tão bonito e perfeito, queria apenas ter o que eles tinham, ter a pessoa que amava do mesmo jeito que Tiago tinha a Lílian. Mas o problema era... Tiago sempre fora mais romântico, mas querido pelas mulheres por causa disso, e também por que sempre amou uma única mulher na vida e sempre fora fiel a esta. Mas ele, Sirius, ele não sabia o que era ser romântico, o seu romantismo era mais ligado ao desejo e paixão, até porque todas as garotas com quem ele se relacionou nunca lhe despertaram sentimentos como o que estava sentindo agora, mas sim desejo e nada além disso.

Mas não adiantava ficar pensativo agora, não adiantava invejar Tiago, não adiantava olhar para **ele** e não fazer nada. Teria que agir e rápido, antes que perdesse a cabeça, o ano e, principalmente, a pessoa que amava. E faria isso agora e já sabia como...

Levantou do sofá em que estava deitado e andou, um pouco sem jeito, até o casal que namorava sossegadamente.

-O que será que os alunos do primeiro ano achariam se vissem a querida monitora Lílian aos beijos com o travesso Tiago! Acho que iriam ficar muito decepcionados... – Sirius dissera com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, enquanto que Tiago o fuzilava com os olhos.

-E o que será que estes mesmo alunos diriam se vissem um cachorro chato interrompendo a felicidade da querida Lily! Bem... acho que você sabe a resposta, ne almofadinhas! – agora era a vez de Tiago sorrir maliciosamente assim como Sirius, enquanto que Lílian saia sem ser percebida deixando os brigões sozinhos.

-Ah... ótimo! Vi que a Lílian tem bom senso.

-Diferente de você ne! O que você quer... pensei que você soubesse que não gosto que me atrapalhe quando estou com a Lily!

-E eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo e que me ajudaria quando eu precisasse.

-Tà... chega disso... – Tiago dissera andando pela sala e voltando até o sofá onde antes Sirius estava deitado, e se sentou com Sirius do seu lado. – Diga o que quer...

-È simples... quero que você me ensine a... – Sirius fez uma pausa pensando na palavra mais adequada para dizer. Já era difícil pedir ajuda, ainda mais para esse tipo de coisa, então teria que ser alguma palavra que se encaixasse melhor com o estado e que não soasse tão constrangedora. -...conquistar alguém!

Tiago franziu o cenho e então depois de algum tempo examinando o que acabara de ouvir, seus lábios se abriram em um grande sorriso, evoluindo então para uma grande gargalhada que assustou os segundanistas que estavam na sala.

-O que! Sirius Black pedindo ajuda... para conquistar alguém!

-Fala baixo... ou eu...

-Ou você vai contar para Lílian sobre minhas ex-namoradas, ou então, vai contar que foi o Remo quem escreveu aquelas cartas de amor... ou então...

-Tudo bem... sei que sua vida é suja, não precisa ficar me dizendo isso... não tem mais graça te chantagear Pontas!

-Mas então... o que você vai fazer!

-Eu nada... se você não me ajudar vai fazer um de seus melhores amigos infelizes.

Tiago, a cada palavra que o animago a sua frente dizia, ficava mais confuso e não entendia nada... o pior era que suas dúvidas em relação a recente esquisitice do amigo estavam se confirmando, e isso lhe deixava preocupado.

-Estou ficando preocupado... primeiro você foge das garotas da festa do dia das bruxas, depois você não quer mais aprontar com o Snape, só porque o Remo não gosta mais, sendo que você nunca se importou com o que pensavam sobre isso; depois você simplesmente não presta atenção nas aulas de DCAT, justamente a sua aula favorita; e agora, ridiculamente, você vem me pedir ajuda para conquistar alguém, sendo que eu é que deveria estar no seu lugar... qual o teu problema!

-Bem... os médicos não disseram nada, os psiquiatras também não, e os medi-bruxos muito menos, então eu sozinho cheguei a conclusão de que a minha doença tem um nome muito simples, porém não tem uma cura muito fácil: eu tenho paixonite aguda, ou na linguagem do povo, eu sofro de... amor! – Sirius suspirou e então apoiou sua cabeça no encosto do sofá, olhando fixamente para o teto, enquanto Tiago o olhava com uma enorme vontade de rir.

-Você... está... amando! Só deve ser brincadeira...

-Claro que não... todos nós iremos amar algum dia, você ama Lílian, Pedro ama, ou gosta ou sei-la-o-que aquela garota da sonserina, Eu...

-Você!

-Se você continuar perguntando, vai ser impossível eu dizer o que pretendo te pedir!

-Tudo bem... ô estressado... diga então... como eu vou te ajudar a conquistar essa pessoa.

-Simples... – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e então se aproximara mais do amigo para que ninguém ouvisse o que iria dizer. – você vai me dar aulas diárias de como conquistar quem eu quero... digamos que vai ser um intensivo e no final eu quero estar graduado no amor!

Tiago não achou palavras para explicar a sua surpresa. Só sabia que aquela doença estava afetando o cérebro de Sirius.

-Eu... bem... eu tenho outra escolha!

-Tem... ou você vira meu herói, ou você vira minha vítima.

-Tudo bem... Não quero ser o responsável por deixar você infeliz pelo resto da vida e muito menos fazer com que as notas do Remo caiam por isso.

-Quê!

Tiago sorriu pela expressão espantada no rosto do amigo e então disse divertido, deixando o amigo mais espantando e encabulado ainda:

-Sirius... está na cara que a pessoa que você ama é o Remo!

* * *

-Ainda bem que o Sirius existe sabia!

-Não deixa ele escutar isso... ele vai ficar ainda mais exibido! – Remo dissera sorridente, não deixando de fitar o livro em suas mãos.

-Mas falando sério... – Lílian dissera após escrever mais algumas palavras em seu pergaminho e terminando seu trabalho finalmente. - ...se ele não tivesse aparecido, eu não teria terminado isso...

-Mas o Tiago é tão grudento assim! – Remo perguntou, tentando guardar na memória esse pequeno detalhe, talvez teria alguma utilidade no futuro.

-Não... bem... estamos namorando há pouco tempo e... sabe como é...

-Não sei não...

-Claro que sabe...

-Lílian... estou solteiro lembra...

-Mas não precisa estar com alguém para amar Remo! – Lílian disse com um sorriso, sendo retribuído pelo garoto que ganhara tons vermelhos no rosto.

-Eu sei disso... mas... o amor só é completo quando é retribuído...

-E por que você não vai a luta!

-Por que eu tenho outras coisas a fazer agora... – Remo disse recolhendo suas coisas da mesa e as colocando na mochila.

-Mas essas coisas não são tão importantes quanto a que você está sentindo...

-Desde quando você mudou de idéia quanto a isso?

-Desde que eu comecei a namorar o Tiago... e eu tenho certeza que você vai concordar comigo quando você e o...

-Eu tenho que ir Lily! – Remo colocou a mochila sobre os ombros saindo da biblioteca sem olhar para trás.

-Por que os homens nunca admitem que amam!

-Porque muitos deles não sabem que amam!

-E você sabe! – Lílian perguntou assim que o moreno sentou-se do seu lado a abraçando pela cintura.

-O que você acha!

-Que vamos ser expulsos daqui se continuarmos assim...

-Então eu vou ficar desse jeito... – Tiago murmurou aproximando mais seu rosto de Lílian, fechando a proximidade em um beijo apaixonado.

Após algum tempo, que pareceram segundos, Lílian soltou-se de Tiago o olhando com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

-O que o Sirius queria? Ele nunca foi de nos interromper...

-Se eu disser que é assunto particular você acredita?

-Não.

-Imaginei.

-E então?

-Ele... ele quer que eu o auxilie no Quadribol. Sabe como é... ele está nervoso, estamos há poucos dias da partida final e então ele, sabendo que eu sou o melhor, foi meu pedir ajuda...

-Eu tenho que acreditar nisso?

Tiago balançou os ombros, e então Lílian sorriu sussurrando no ouvido do namorado:

-Mas eu vou acreditar... até porque não somos os únicos apaixonados aqui!

Tiago sorriu beijando a namorada novamente, desta vez mais longamente.

* * *

Leu e releu o pergaminho nas mãos várias vezes e finalmente chegara a uma conclusão: Será que seu futuro era ser jogador de Quadribol ou um excelente professor de conquistas...? Pois aquilo estava realmente muito bom, é claro que deveria estar, afinal fora a mesma estratégia que usou para conquistar Lílian, e como ela e o Remo, apesar de uma pequena ou grande diferença, eram parecidos quanto a personalidade.

Agora só restava Sirius chegar para Tiago lhe passar as coordenadas e os conteúdos previstos para as aulas. O que não demorou muito, já que nem meia hora havia passado desde que enviara o recado a ele através de Pedro, e estes já entravam pela sala comunal e iam a sua direção.

-E então! – Sirius perguntou sentando-se imediatamente, porém lançou um olhar a Pedro que demorou a entender.

-È... Pedro... você... bem... se importa de nos deixar sozinhos? – Tiago pediu finalmente olhando de relance para o canto da sala, onde Remo lia um livro concentrado. – Talvez o Remo iria gostar de conversar com alguém...

-Mas... ele não gosta de ser interrompido quando está estudando e... eu também quero saber mais de Quadribol...

-Olha... meu grande amigo... você não vai querer ficar aqui... pode apostar... além do mais eu tenho algo melhor para você! – Sirius dissera e então passara um pergaminho para as mãos do garoto, que pegou prontamente lendo-o e saindo logo em seguida um pouco encabulado.

-O que...?

-...estava escrito? – Sirius terminou a frase ainda com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e então abaixara a voz para que apenas o moreno a sua frente ouvisse. – Pode acreditar... não era mentira... mas a garota da Corvinal aceitou sair com ele...

-Como? Como isso é possível... ela é tão bonita e ele... bem... ele não é nenhum garanhão ne? – Tiago percebeu a mudança de expressão no rosto do moreno e então ficou sério por um momento. – O que foi?

-Na verdade ela não quis... não no começo...

-E o que você pediu em troca...

-Nós precisamos que o Pedro fique longe por essa semana, não precisamos? Então eu propus um acordo para a garota, ela sai com ele durante essa semana e eu...

-Você?

-Bem... – Sirius olhou para Remo que agora conversava animadamente com alguns colegas do mesmo ano e então voltou-se para o Tiago novamente com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu disse que se ela ficasse com o Pedro essa semana eu a ajudaria a conquistar o Remo!

-Você o que? Está maluco? Ajudar sua concorrente?

-Ainda não estou maluco... e, acho que você não me conhece, eu não vou ajuda-la, vou atrapalhar o plano dela...

Tiago franziu o cenho ainda mais confuso e então indagou novamente: - E se Pedro descobrir... Sirius, você não parece preocupado com isso, eu estou mais do que você...

-Vai dar tudo certo, pode apostar... confie em mim... agora faça seu papel de professor que eu estou louco para fazer o aluno mais dedicado aqui... – Tiago o olhou fixamente e então sem mais perguntas mostrou o papel para o moreno que leu sem pestanejar.

-Parece legal... agora você tem que explicar... – Sirius entregou o papel ao jovem a sua frente, que o pegou bruscamente.

-Eu sei o que fazer, Black! Só que eu não vou explicar agora... tem que ser em outro lugar... precisamos de outro lugar para ter aulas...

-Isso é fácil... – Sirius levantou da cadeira pedindo para Tiago o seguir, o que este fez sem fazer pergunta alguma, pelo menos até estarem bem longe da torre da Grifinória.

-Onde você está me levando?

-Pensei que fosse mais inteligente, Pontinhas!

-Acho melhor você parar com essas graçinhas, Black! – Tiago disse com raiva, porém fora ignorado por Sirius que fazia o ritual necessário para entrar na sala.

-Pronto! – Sirius disse após ter aparecido uma porta no meio da parede que estava de frente para eles.

-A sala de requisição! Sirius... no que você imaginou quando pediu para que a sala aparecesse...

-È...

-Eu só espero que essa sala sirva para alguma coisa...

-Ah... não seja reclamão! Vai te ajudar muito... está pegando as manias da Lílian, eh!

-Não enche, Sirius! – Tiago disse enquanto abria a porta e entrava por ela, a fúria emanando de si. Sirius sorriu divertido, seguindo o amigo para dentro da sala. Após entrar, fechou a porta e então deu uma olhada pela sala.

-Nada mal! – Disse após uma rápido olhadela.

Havia estantes de livros, que pareciam ser de amor, poções e como conquistar o bruxo dos seus sonhos, corações de todas as coras penduradas nas paredes e caindo do teto, incensos doces queimavam dentro de vasos de vidros e uma melodia quase inaudível tocava tranqüilizando e harmonizando o ambiente.

-Da próxima vez deixa que eu peça a sala. Isso aqui está muito... eca... muito meloso, não acha? – Tiago falou enquanto andava pela sala e arrumava uma mesa com duas cadeiras para se sentarem.

-Pra que? Sei que vai ficar pior... acho que essa sala me confundiu com uma mulher... não sou tão romântico assim...

-Sei disso... mas agora deixa isso pra lá... acho até que vai ajudar em alguma coisa... Agora senta aqui que eu vou passar o conteúdo.

-Tudo bem!

Meia hora se passara desde a entrada deles na sala da requisição até aquele momento, onde Tiago terminava de dar o cronograma das aulas. Sirius havia escutado tudo atentamente e não esperava a hora de colocar as lições em pratica.

-Achei mesmo que você fosse gostar dessa parte...

-Adorei... ótimo! – Sirius sorriu e então levantou da cadeira pegando um balão em forma de coração e escrevendo um "S" e "R".

-Você está paranóico...! – Pontas dissera balançando a cabeça e pegando o mapa do maroto para checar se estava passando alguém pelo corredor. Afinal, já devia estar tarde e eles não queriam pegar nenhuma detenção.

-E então... podemos ir? – Sirius perguntou chegando perto do amigo e observando o mapa também. – Parece que o Pedro está com a Roxy Ryan ainda. Viu como o meu plano está dando certo?

-Espero que o mapa esteja certo Sirius... – Tiago disse e então depois de checar novamente saíram da sala rumo a torre da Grifinoria...

**Continua...**


	2. Lição 1, Virando amigo do amado

**N/A: Mais um capítulo! Estou surpresa comigo mesma, minhas idéias estão parecendo praticamente do nada! E isso é tão bom! Bom mesmo foi receber meu primeiro Review e foi bem rápido, apenas uns dois dias depois que eu postei a fic... mas deixando isso de lado...**

**Nesse capítulo começam as tão esperadas aulas de Sirius... se você quiser saber como são, abaixe mais sua barra de rolagem aí do lado e confira!**

**Bjns... Boa Leitura!**

**Capítulo 2**

**Lição 1: Virando amigo do amado**

-Silêncio classe! – McGonagall gritou pela terceira vez para os alunos do sétimo ano que pareciam não escutar. Não sabia mais o que fazer, até que uma idéia lhe surgiu.

Andou até sua mesa, sentando-se atrás dela e olhou para os alunos, alguns calaram-se, porém outros continuaram com os sussurros, mas que aos poucos foram terminando também, exceto, e isso a professora sabia que iria acontecer, dois alunos ainda continuavam a sussurrar...

-Preciso que você escreva sobre **ele**, algumas frases apenas, características que mais chamam a sua atenção...

-Isso é fácil, Tiago, posso te dizer agora!

-Acho que não... - o garoto dissera endireitando-se em sua cadeira quando a professora aproximou-se, parando em frente à classe deles.

-Senhores... Creio que minha aula não está tão interessante assim...

-Impressão sua, Professora... Sua aula está ótima. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso singelo, porém não convenceu a professora, que apontou sua varinha para o quadro, onde surgiram algumas palavras que fizeram a turma toda exclamar um "ah..." e um "Não!" consecutivos.

-Mas... Três rolos de pergaminhos sobre algo que ném vimos ainda! – Tiago disse sem perceber que McGonagall estava ouvindo.

-Se você estivesse prestando atenção na minha aula, Potter, saberia que eu acabei de explicar o significado desses feitiços e suas causas em cada transformação. Portanto... Acho melhor você e todos os que estiveram conversando não me encherem com perguntas desnécessárias... Aliás... Eu quero esse dever para depois de amanhã, e aquele que não entregar terá nota zero!

-Mas... É pouco tempo! – Remo dissera finalmente olhando seus pergaminhos com algumas anotações. – Temos muitos outros deveres...

-Sem desculpas, Sr. Lupim. Sei que poderão descansar no Natal, mas agora nada de molesa! – a professora dissera e então, quando tocou o sinal, saiu da sala deixando os alunos boquiabertos.

-O que eu vou fazer agora! – Sirius perguntou mais para si do que para os amigos do seu lado, porém fora a vez de Remo responder.

-Quem sabe você estuda mais e brinca menos...

-E quem sabe você não pode me ajudar... Aluado!

-Não! Não tenho culpa de vocês estarem conversando a aula toda... Aliás, qual era o assunto maravilhoso! – Remo perguntou colocando a mochila sobre os ombros e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Não é da sua conta...

-Claro que é... Afinal ele é da Grifnória, Sirius... e acima de tudo nosso grande amigo, não podemos esconder essa maravilha, não é mesmo? – Tiago se intrometeu com um grande sorriso e então ignorando os protestos do moreno continuou -... Ele precisa saber que você está tendo aulas de Quadribol extras...

-Quê? Sirius... Aulas extras... Quadribol! – Remo perguntou não acreditando muito naquela invenção. – Mas com quem? Não vejo ninguém que possa o ensinar devidamente.

-Assim você me ofende Aluado! – Tiago argumentou com fingida magoa.

-Oh, Desculpe... Mas a questão não é essa... Vocês bem que podiam ter conversado sobre isso outra hora!

-Concordo com o Remo! – era a Lílian que havia acabado de se juntar à turma. Não parecia muito satisfeita também. – Três pergaminhos! – disse arrastando Tiago para longe, deixando Remo e Sirius se fuzilando com o olhar.

-Ok, peço trégua!

-Ah... Esquece! – Remo dissera andando ao lado do garoto que pela primeira vez sentia-se nérvoso por estar sozinho com...** Ele**.

-O que você vai fazer agora! – Sirius perguntou querendo quebrar o gelo entre eles.

-Mm... Não sei... – Remo dissera olhando atentamente um casal no fim do corredor. Não pareciam se divertir muito, pelo menos não a garota. – Quem são? Não parecem ser Tiago e Lílian...

-Acho que não... é melhor não atrapalhar né? – Sirius disse puxando o amigo pela mão para desviar do casal.

-Mas... Eu conheço... Conheço-os... – Remo disse soltando-se de Sirius, que mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver quem estava no fim do corredor.

-Pedro? Ryan? – Remo disse surpreso. – Não é que formam um belo casal? – um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto do lobisomem ao ver que Pedro ganhava tons vermelhos em sua face, assim como a garota em quem ele estava abraçado.

-Já brincamos com eles... Agora é melhor deixar os pombinhos as sós, né Remo? – Sirius disse ao ver as expressões no rosto de Roxy, com certeza nada agradáveis.

-Não... Tudo bem... Remo pode ficar... Seria um prazer.

-Não seria Ryan – Sirius interrompeu. – Remo e eu íamos a biblioteca fazer um trabalho de Transfiguração... Acho que não deveria nos atrapalhar...

-Ah... Eu não iria atrapalhar... Seria ótimo poder ajudar... Estou no mesmo ano lembra! Não é Remo! – Roxy disse aproximando-se mais do lobisomem que sentiu uma dor intensa na mão quando Sirius apertou-a, na verdade nem sabia que ele a estava segurando...

-Sirius... Está me apertando... – Remo disse olhando para a mão entrelaçadas de ambos. Sirius fizera o mesmo e então soltara-o com tristeza.

-Obrigado... E... Acho que o Sirius está certo, uma vez na vida, acho...

-Remo!

-Brincadeira... – Remo disse e então após piscar um olho para Pedro, saiu com Sirius do seu lado, que sorria vitorioso para Roxy.

-Ah... Finalmente... Pensei que Pedro nunca iria ficar com essa garota... E olha que ela é bem bonita... Não acha?

-Você acha? – Sirius perguntou nervoso olhando de canto para o garoto do seu lado que sorria.

-Eu perguntei primeiro...

-Bem... Ela não é feia... Mas não acho tão bonita assim...

-Precisa de óculos, Sirius, ela é linda! – Remo dissera sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto do amigo. – Por que essa cara!

-È... Nada não... Ou melhor, acabei de lembrar... Esqueci algo no dormitório... Vou buscar... – o moreno dissera correndo na direção oposta, deixando um Remo confuso e ainda mais sorridente.

* * *

-Você saiu correndo!

-Não assim como você está pensando... Dei uma desculpa antes...

-E qual a diferença Sirius?

Sirius franziu o cenho e então passou uma mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, olhando para os balões em forma de coração que caíam do teto. Felizmente haviam conseguido um jeito de eliminar a música que tocava e apagar o incenso meloso que queimava antes. Como Tiago dissera, haviam deixado aquela sala mais a cara deles.

-Ah... viu pra que preciso da sua ajuda? Não consegui pensar em nada legal para fazer com Remo, e olha que eu sei de muitas coisas que ele gosta... além disso eu quase tive um ataque de ciúmes por causa daquela Ryan metida...

-A Roxy? A que está com o Pedro?

-Sim... eu já te contei sobre...

-Sim, sim... mas o que aconteceu... ela insinuou alguma coisa?

-Não... fez tudo de acordo... só que eu acho que ela percebeu que eu não vou ajuda-la no plano... estou com medo que ela conte ao Pedro.

-Não faria isso... ela quer o Remo e você é o único que pode ajuda-la.

-Ok... melhor deixar isso de lado agora... pode começar Tiago!

Tiago sorriu por um momento e então da mesma fora que a professora McGonagall, ele sacudiu sua varinha fazendo algumas palavras aparecerem no quadro-negro que havia ali (pelo menos a sala havia colocado objetos de aula daquela vez).

_Lição 1: Virando amigo do seu amado_

Sirius olhou aquelas palavras incrédulo e então olhou para Tiago, que agora adquirira uma postura mais séria e estava em pé do lado do quadro negro com sua varinha ainda apontada para o quadro.

-Mas...

-Sei, sei... você já é amigo dele... mas essa é a melhor maneira de se começar uma relação... sei disso porque estou seguindo experiências próprias. Portanto, avaliando o que você me relatou antes, acho que você deve aprofundar mais sua amizade, tentar não esfria-la. Entendeu?

-Claro... só que... por onde eu começo?

-Espere... cada coisa de uma vez... primeiro você precisa me mostrar o que eu te pedi hoje na aula... as anotações sobre o Remo.

-Ah... – Sirius mecheu nos bolsos de suas vestes e então retirou um pergaminho meio amassado e o entregou ao "professor".

-Precisa ser mais caprichoso, Black!

Sirius franziu o cenho tentando disfarçar sua vontade de rir, mas não queria magoar o amigo que estava fazendo o possível para lhe ajudar.

-Vejamos... – Tiago abriu o pergaminho e passou seus olhos ligeiramente sobre o papel sorrindo de vez em quando e então o devolveu ao amigo novamente. – Hora de começar... – Tiago disse sorrindo para um Sirius ansioso que se remexeu na cadeira.

-Ótimo...

-Bem... eu não tenho muita teoria a respeito disso, apenas sei que é a partir da amizade que pode surgir uma grande relação. Veja meu caso por exemplo, quando Lílian e eu nos odiávamos, isto é, ela me odiava... não havia possibilidade alguma de nos relacionarmos mais profundamente, porque tínhamos pensamentos diferentes sobre o outro, depois que o mal entendido passou e nós viramos amigos, passamos a nos conhecer melhor, a ficar mais tempo juntos, compartilhar segredos, aventuras e até um dia em que percebemos estar apaixonados... o seu caso é diferente do meu, vocês são amigos há muito tempo, ou talvez, você não tenha notado que essa amizade mudou de escala antes... Sirius, quando você percebeu que estava gostando dele...?

-Mm... quando começamos a nos afastar, eu acho, e foi bem no momento que você e a Lily começaram a namorar...

-Ou seja, faz uns... seis meses?

-È... tanto que eu não recebi nenhuma carta dele no verão...

-Então, como eu disse antes, você realmente precisa esquentar essa amizade, Sirius, e uma boa maneira é convida-lo para fazer algo que vocês sempre fizeram juntos e que relembre essa amizade...

-Mas... o que? Eu não lembro de nada...

-Quanto a isso eu não posso ajudar, já faz parte do seu "tema de casa". Mas posso te dar uma dica...

-Qual? – Sirius perguntou olhando fixamente para Tiago que se aproximava e sentava de frente para ele.

-Qual a fase lunar em que estamos?

-È... Hoje começa a lua-cheia... – o moreno respondeu pensativo, não desviando o olhar de Tiago, que agora sorria abertamente.

-Por hoje é só, Sirius, volte amanhã com o seu dever feito... Boa Sorte... – Tiago disse levantando-se da cadeira e saindo em direção a porta, sem antes pegar um balão vermelho em forma de coração, grafando as inicias do seu nome e da Lílian, do mesmo jeito que Sirius fizera antes, e então saíra deixando um Sirius pensativo.

-Lua-cheia! – balbuciou e então algo clareou em sua mente fazendo com que saísse correndo pela sala em direção ao jardim de Hogwarts...

* * *

Novamente a tortura havia chegado, mais uma seção que parecia interminável de transformações havia chegado, e ela havia voltado a ser terrível e abominável, já que nos últimos meses suas companhias haviam evaporado e ele passava suas noites de terror completamente sozinho.

Não queria cobrá-los, mas não conseguia mais esconder o fato de estar sentindo falta, de estar se batendo mais furiosamente porque eles não estavam ali, porque **ele** não estava com consigo, no momento em que mais precisava.

As conseqüências disso estavam se tornando bem visíveis, já que os arranhões em seu corpo eram profundos assim como sua tristeza.

Andava vagarosamente pelo jardim já escuro olhando de vez em quando para um céu negro que escondia seu maior medo, sua maior angustia. A qualquer momento a lua brilhante apareceria e iluminaria aquela noite escura, porém aterrorizaria a sua.

Andou até o salgueiro lutador e após parar seus movimentos, entrou pela passagem que levava até seu refugio. Fizera o trajeto quase correndo, não queria se transformar na passagem, seria muito doloroso, já que o lugar era apertado.

Subiu as escadas para o andar superior e avistou a lua cheia e brilhante apontar totalmente no céu, porém não era o único a avistá-la... Sirius ao perceber que a lua finalmente havia aparecido transformou-se em sua forma animaga e começou a correr mais rapidamente até a arvore, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Remo fizera antes.

Ao chegar a casa, diminuíra seus passos e subira pelas escadas entrando vagarosamente no quarto onde deveria estar o lobisomem. Este debatia-se enfurecido, arremessando objetos, mordendo e arranhando o sofá que lá estava. Porém, ao perceber que não era o único na casa, virou-se rapidamente na direção do cachorro que acabava de entrar no quarto.

O cachorro permaneceu imóvel, enquanto o lobisomem se aproximava e avaliava o ser que se juntara a ele. Após algum tempo, onde o lobisomem cheirava e rondava o cachorro, este andara até o sofá subindo sobre este e sentando-se nele. O lobisomem o seguiu sem tirar os olhos do cachorro, ainda o avaliando, até o momento em que percebeu que já o conhecia e voltou a seus ataques de fúrias, desta vez em conjunto com o cachorro, que tentava distraí-lo de todas as formas...

* * *

A neve caía tranquilamente no começo daquela manhã dando um visual totalmente esbranquiçado nos jardins e no castelo de Hogwarts.

E era esse visual que o garoto avistava pela janela da casa dos gritos após uma noite cansativa, porém a melhor dos últimos meses.

Suspirou e então abriu um sorriso quando avistou o cachorro deitado em cima do sofá dormindo tranquilamente.

Estava tão feliz por ver aquele cachorro, por ter tido a companhia dele durante aquela noite, que os arranhões em seu braço não faziam a menos diferença.

Andou até o sofá e ajoelhou-se na frente deste, fitando o animal adormecido. Passou uma mão sobre sua cabeça acariciando-o, até que o cachorro abriu os olhos assustado sentando no sofá e cheirando a mão que antes o acariciava.

-Bom dia, Sirius! – Remo disse ao cachorro que latiu em resposta e abanava o rabo freneticamente. – Acho melhor nós voltarmos para o castelo, quero tomar um banho antes de ir para a aula... Queria dormir também, mas já é tarde... – Remo falou virando-se de costas para o cachorro e andando novamente até a janela.

-Se você quiser descansar eu aviso a Prof. McGonagall. – Sirius disse após voltar à forma humana.

-Não, tudo bem... – Remo disse virando-se para Sirius que estava atrás de si, olhando pela janela. – Afinal de contas não estou tão cansado assim...

-Que bom... espero ter ajudado...

-Ajudou... confesso que senti falta da sua companhia... e dos outros também... era uma tortura para mim... – Remo disse sorrindo singelamente, sendo correspondido por um Sirius totalmente abobado.

-Ah... desculpe... eu... não queria ter deixado você sozinho, não sei bem o motivo...

-Não precisa se desculpar... apenas volte a me fazer companhia nas noite de lua-cheia...

Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo sem falar nada, apenas se olhando, se avaliando, ouvindo a respiração um do outro, até que Sirius resolveu acabar com aquele silêncio.

-Acho melhor voltarmos... você está cansado e precisa se agasalhar mais...

-Ah, claro! – Remo dissera e então seguira o moreno rumo ao castelo, com um único pensamento na cabeça: "Você faz tanta falta, Sirius, por que eu não consigo dizer que te amo?".

**Continua...**

**Obs.: E aí gostaram! O que acharam? Mandem-me um review e digam!**


	3. Descobrindo um segredo

**N/A: Mais um capítulo da fic que eu estou amando escrever... nessa vocês vão se surprender com o desenlorar da trama hehehehe... não vou contar nada porque o mais divertido é ler...!**

**E... por favor... preciso de comentários... mts e mts... uma autora de fanfics precisa de seu mais precioso combustível para se abastecer e ter novas idéias... ou seja, precisamos de comentários...**

**Agora chega de bla bla bla... e Boa Leitura!**

**Capítulo 3: Descobrindo um segredo**

-Bom dia! – disse sorrindo quando chegou à sala comunal após uma manhã cheia de aulas, deveres e assuntos novos.

-Bom dia... – Lílian respondeu sorrindente, brincando com o balão que Tiago lhe dera.

-Parece feliz... podemos saber o motivo? – Tiago perguntou tentando adivinhar se sua dica havia funcionado.

-Não... não há motivo algum... apenas acordei com a pata direita... se é que você me entende... – ao dizer isso subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório deixando um Tiago sorrindo e uma Lílian confusa.

-O que deu nele? – a garota perguntou sentando no colo do namorado.

-Não sei... mas isso não importa agora...

-È mesmo... você ainda não me respondeu onde pegou esse balão...

-Ahh... amor, tem tantos lugares... nem me lembro... acho que foi em Hogsmeade... não devíamos estar juntos ainda... mas com certeza eu devia estar pensando em dar a você...

-Sei...

-Olá, casal de pombinhos...

-Remo! Como você está! – Lílian disse pulando do colo do namorado e correndo para o recém chegado.

-Estou bem... já estou acostumado...

-Não parece... você insiste em não ir a Madame Pomfrey para curar essas feridas... – Disse correndo até uma estante e pegando alguns medicamentos. – Senta aí...

Remo olhou para Tiago que o avaliava sorridente, enquanto que Lílian limpava os arranhões de seu braço.

-Você não parece tão cansado hoje, caro Remo!

-Não? É... acho mesmo...

-Algum motivo especial? – Tiago indagou olhando para Lílian desta vez, que acabava de colocar um esparadrapo sobre os arranhões.

-Nenhum... apenas o Sirius que me fez companhia... ao contrário de você e do Pedro que me abandonaram.

-È... bom... melhor deixar isso de lado... – Tiago disse e após dar um beijo em Lílian seguiu o mesmo caminho que Sirius.

Um silêncio seguiu-se enquanto Lílian terminava de fazer os curativos em Remo. Após terminado, a jovem guardou os medicamentos e voltou até o Remo, que continuava sentado em silêncio.

-E para mim... você não vai dizer por que está com esse sorriso?

-Que sorriso, eu não estou sorrindo! – Remo respondeu envergonhado, olhando para a garota que sentou do seu lado.

-Não abertamente, você não é de demonstrar muito o que sente, Remo, mas eu consigo sentir que algo aqui dentro mudou! – Lílian apontou para o peito do garoto sorrindo, fazendo com que este sorrisse também.

-Acho que você tem razão... não estou mais conseguindo esconder Lily.

-Se você quiser desabafar...

-Acho que eu não teria ficado tão feliz se Tiago ou se o Pedro tivessem aparecido lá... ia ficar contente sim, porque são meus amigos, mas... não sei, com Sirius é diferente. Ele parece me compreender mais, faz me sentir mais seguro... e eu tenho sentido falta dele, não sei, mas estamos nos afastando aos poucos Lílian...

-Por que você não fala isso para ele?

-Porque eu não sei se ele sente o mesmo... porque eu não quero perder a amizade dele... Lílian, eu estou com medo de dizer o que sinto... – Remo disse nervoso e então Lílian o abraçou carinhosamente.

-Acho que você deve ir à luta Remo... não pode deixar o medo apagar o que você está sentindo...

-Acha mesmo? – Remo perguntou soltando-se de Lílian e a olhando por um tempo.

-Acho... e espero estar certa...

Ambos sorriram e então se despediram, seguindo cada um, uma direção diferente.

Remo saiu da sala comunal, queria fazer o dever de Transfiguração, mas não estava com cabeça, seus pensamentos voavam, e ele tinha certeza de que daquele jeito ele não iria se concentrar...

Porém, algo lhe tirara de seu devaneio, passos pesados vinham em sua direção no fim do corredor.

Parou e esperou para ver quem estava correndo. Não se podia correr dentro do castelo, teria que advertir o aluno, já que era um monitor...

-Hei... Você não pode correr nos corredores... Pedro! – Remo disse ao ver quem corria na sua direção.

-Remo! – o garoto dissera esfregando os olhos por algum tempo, eliminando os vestígios de lágrimas em seu rosto.

-O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando! – Remo perguntou o arrastando até uma sala de aula vazia.

-Eu... não posso dizer... não quero... – Pedro dizia choramingando para um Remo preocupado.

Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, após se certificarem de que a sala estava vazia.

-Por que não pode me dizer?

-È um segredo...

-Eu não vou poder te ajudar assim...

-Não precisa... eu quero me vingar sozinho daquela Roxy Ryan! Ah... eu odeio aquela garota!

Remo franziu o cenho curioso. Por que alguém se vingaria da pessoa que gosta?

-Não... Você vai me dizer isso agora Pedro... se não eu vou ter que usar a força com você!

-Você não faria isso com seu amigo, faria! – Pedro perguntou se encolhendo na cadeira e então Remo sorriu divertido.

-Se eu fosse seu amigo, você certamente me contaria o seu problema, e eu não sei o porquê, mas acho que isso tem a ver comigo.

-Ahh... por favor... não brigue comigo... eu também não sabia disso... Sirius e Tiago que armaram isso para cima de mim... ahh... me desculpe, Aluado! – Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto do garoto, enquanto Remo tentava acalma-lo.

-Ok... ok... eu não vou brigar com você... apenas com o Sirius e com o Tiago!

Pedro suspirou aliviado e então se remexeu na cadeira, sentando mais confortavelmente, enquanto que Remo andava de um lado para o outro esperando que o amigo dissesse o que escondia.

-Tudo bem? Pode dizer agora? – Remo perguntou parando de frente para Pedro.

-Acho que sim...

-Então comece.

Pedro passou uma mão pelo rosto secando suas lágrimas e então começou a relatar o que estava acontecendo.

-Ah... eu estava tão feliz por estar com a Roxy... ela dizia que gostava de mim, dizia que eu era legal com ela... e eu disse que amava ela... disse também... mas eu não sei o que aconteceu... só sei que ela mudou depois que falou com o Sirius, foi hoje de manhã, no café, vi que a Roxy puxou o Sirius para um lado e eles conversaram por algum tempo, depois ela saiu furiosa e ele estava sorridente, Remo, sorria feliz...

-E...? – Remo perguntou quando o amigo fizera uma pausa o incitando a continuar.

-A Roxy veio falar comigo... eu tinha pegado uma flor para ela, mas ela jogou no chão, me xingou e disse que não gostava de mim, eu quis saber o porquê, e ela me disse...! - Começou a chorar novamente, balançando-se na cadeira.

Após algum tempo, quando Pedro já estava mais calmo, Remo pediu para que ele continuasse. O lobisomem estava confuso, estava com medo do que pudesse vir...

-O que ela disse Pedro?

-Disse que o único que ela ama é você! Só você... – Pedro fizera menção em parar, mas Remo o incitara novamente. – E ela me disse que eu era apenas parte de um plano, disse que se ela ficasse comigo, Sirius a ajudaria a conquistar você...

-O que? Como ele pode fazer isso! Ela disse mais alguma coisa? Por que ela se enfureceu, se ficar com você fazia parte do plano!

-Porque na conversa que ela teve com o Sirius hoje de manhã, ele disse que não a ajudaria, que ele havia enganado ela e que queria me fazer feliz por um tempo... disse que não ajudaria a Roxy a conquistar a pessoa que ele ama!

Remo parou de caminhar bruscamente e então puxara uma cadeira sentando-se nela abaixando a cabeça para olhar o chão. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia... Sirius o amava, e fez tudo aquilo para a felicidade do amigo. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo havia sido algo frio e não muito amigável, ele não conseguia ficar triste. Sirius também o amava e era isso que importava.

-Ela disse mais alguma coisa Pedro!

-Disse... mas isso eu não posso contar...

- Ah... eu disse que ia te ajudar... – Remo disse deixando aparecer um sorriso em seu rosto. Estava sendo egoísta, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Iria ajudar o Pedro, talvez tirar satisfações com Sirius e Tiago, mas...

-A Roxy disse que o Tiago está dando aulas ao Sirius...

-Sim... de Quadribol... o que tem isso Pedro?

-Não é de Quadribol... Tiago está ajudando o Sirius a conquistar você...

-Como é! – Remo levantou da cadeira e andou até Pedro colocando suas mãos nos ombros do amigo.

-È isso... não tenho mais nada para dizer... você vai me ajudar né?

Remo suspirou e então se afastou da cadeira onde Pedro estava sentado. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos e então balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Vou ajudar... agora vá, me deixe sozinho... só que você vai ter que me prometer que não vai dizer a ninguém que eu sei dessa história... eu não sei de nada... entendeu Pedro?

-Claro... entendi... e você vai se vingar da Roxy por mim não vai? Ela vai ficar furiosa quando ver você com o Sirius... – Pedro dissera saindo da sala, sem esperar que Remo pudesse responder...

-Sirius... o que eu faço com você...? – Remo dissera olhando pela janela para o jardim cheio de neve.

Estava tão feliz por descobrir os sentimentos de Sirius, mas não sabia o porquê, ele não queria que Sirius tivesse aula para conquistá-lo. Sirius já o havia conquistado, não precisava de ninguém para isso... E ele, Remo, teria que mostrar isso a ele, teria que dizer que amor não se ensina... E ele sabia como... Iria doer, mas teria que fazer o que estava em sua mente... Mas torcia para que o final acontecesse como sempre sonhou... Queria estar ao lado de Sirius, somente do lado dele.

Além do mais, Sirius e Tiago haviam aprontado com o amigo deles, Pedro não merecia estar sofrendo daquele jeito, embora ele soubesse que aquela garota não era para Pedro, ela parecia ser mais vivida e capaz de tudo para ter o que queria... só esperava não ser uma das coisas que ela queria...

* * *

Copiava a matéria que estava no quadro com certa fúria, a letra devia estar horrível e tinha certeza de que cometera vários erros de ortografia no meio do texto, mas não estava conseguindo se concentrar. Não estava necessariamente com raiva, mas estava chateado, e ansioso para pôr seu plano em ação.

-Remo... – Lílian o chamara em um sussurro. – o que você está fazendo? Está riscando todo o pergaminho...

-Ah... – o garoto olhou para o pergaminho riscado. Não havia percebido que quando terminara a frase, ele continuara a riscar a escrever coisas desconexas. – Ops... – Remo conjurara um feitiço apagando os riscos e então viu que Lílian ainda o observava.

-O que aconteceu... está diferente... você está fugindo... pensa que eu não percebi? Tinha um lugar vago do lado do Sirius e você não sentou perto dele por quê?

-Não quis... agora presta atenção Lily...

Remo virou-se de frente para o quadro, mas não copiara nada, não ouvira sequer uma palavra do que o professor dissera, ao contrário, as palavras de Pedro ainda ecoavam em sua mente, principalmente sobre a parte de que Sirius o amava.

Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e deitou sua cabeça sobre esta olhando para o professor que explicava o que havia escrito no quadro.

Percebeu que Sirius o olhava, mas fingira não notar... tinha que mostrar a ele que já o amava, iria, ele mesmo, ensina-lo a como conquistar alguém...

A aula terminou com o professor passando vários centímetros de pergaminho sobre a matéria dada naquele dia. Ou seja, mais deveres, menos concentração.

Juntou suas coisas e sem esperar ninguém saiu da sala em direção a torre da Grifnória.

-Remo! – uma voz muito bem conhecida fora ouvida, mas ao invés de parar, Remo acelerou o passo. –Espera! Está fugindo de mim?

-Não... o que é Lílian!

-Eu vi que você não está bem? Está avoado, não prestou atenção na aula, não está indo jantar... o que houve?

-Nada, Lily, nada! Quero ficar sozinho! Preciso pensar... apenas isso... quero descansar, antes que a lua apareça.

-Tudo bem... desculpe...

-Desculpas aceitas, mas agora para de bancar a amiga compreensiva e me deixa sozinho... por mais que eu queira te contar o que está acontecendo, você não vai entender, nem eu mesmo estou me entendendo sabe? – Remo dissera e então suspirara passando uma mão por sua testa, tentando aliviar um pouco sua dor de cabeça e seu repentino sono.

-Ótimo... não quer me contar, então não me conte Remo Lupim... só quero que você saiba que eu gostaria de ajudar...

-Mas não será preciso, Lily, obrigada por insistir – ao dizer isso, Remo saiu deixando a ruiva por alguns segundos sozinha, pois logo em seguida Sirius e Tiago já se aproximavam dela para saber sobre o que ela havia conversado com o lobisomem.

-Sem perguntas, porque eu não tenho respostas... – antes mesmo dos jovens recém chegados perguntar qualquer coisa, a grifinória disse um pouco irritada e então seguiu o mesmo caminho que Remo fizera antes.

-Mulheres... não consigo entender nem minha namorada...

-E eu que pensei que gostar do Remo iria me facilitar um pouco nessa questão, mas... parece ser mais complicado ainda! – Sirius dissera com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Tiago sorriu também e, então, seguiram o mesmo trajeto que os amigos fizeram antes, porém com calma e em uma conversa sobre "como entender a pessoa amada".

* * *

Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e abaixou a cabeça repousando-a sobre seus braços, fechou os olhos tentando imaginar alguma coisa de boa e que o fizesse esquecer o que estava acontecendo, o que estava sentindo, e, principalmente, o dever sobre a mesa.

Como fora esquecer do tema de Poções para aquela manhã? Devia estar no mundo da lua, devia mesmo, sendo que esse papel era do seu amado, só dele... e por pensar nele, Remo... era apenas esse nome, essa pessoa que ele queria imaginar, com quem ele queria sonhar...

-Remo! – Sirius disse sorrindo quando sentiu uma mão sobre seus cabelos lhe acariciando,porém não queria abrir os olhos temia que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.

-Desculpe... mas nem que eu quisesse eu poderia ser o Remo... –a jovem dissera divertida para um Sirius que se levantou bruscamente quando ouviu a voz da Lílian.

-Ah... é você...

-Desculpe se te acordei... mas... já está quase na hora do almoço, pensei que você não fosse gostar de ficar aí... – Lílian falou olhando na maneira desconfortável que Sirius estava sentado.

-Ah, Obrigado... – o moreno olhou pela sala comunal, notando que a maioria já havia saído para o almoço. – E o Tiago?

-Ele já foi almoçar com o Pedro... e o Remo ainda está trancado lá no dormitório, algo de errado? - a ruiva pergunto ao ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto do amigo.

-Lily... gostaria que você não fizesse perguntas... já que minha cabeça está cheia delas...

-Ehh... você pode fazê-las a mim... eu sim acho que tenho respostas a você!

-Ótimo... então responda apenas esta... o Remo está zangado comigo?

-Ah... não podia ter feito uma mais fácil? Posso pedir ajuda aos universitários? – Lily disse com um sorriso maroto, sendo correspondida por Sirius que se levantava e a envolvia com seus braços a guiando até o retrato da mulher gorda.

-Quem sabe no caminho, você não pede ajuda aos quadros?

-Ótimo... e quem sabe no caminho você não recupera seu ar maroto também... – Lily disse e então deixou-se ser levada pelo moreno pelos corredores...

Enquanto isso, no salão principal Tiago observava a não interação de Roxy e Pedro. Talvez Sirius estivesse certo, talvez algo tivesse acontecido e Remo havia descoberto sobre o plano deles... E o melhor a fazer era averiguar, antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Pedro... – Tiago chamou o loiro, que estava imerso em seus pensamentos enquanto olhava para a morena sentada na mesa da Corvinal. – Está me escutando?

-Claro... – o loiro respondeu sem desviar o olhar de Roxy. – Pode dizer...

-Você e a Ryan...

-... não estamos mais juntos, brigamos, por quê!

-Você está diferente, apenas isso... sabe que sou seu amigo né? – Tiago perguntou duvidando se aquilo era verdade...

-Não sei... – Pedro desviou o olhar da mesa da corvinal e então fixou-o em Tiago, que parecia preocupado. – Mas acho que não... você e o Sirius armaram tudo direitinho... ela não gosta de mim, mas sim do Remo! Como vocês tiveram coragem de fazer isso comigo, amigo de vocês, um dos marotos! – Pedro estava quase gritando, se não fosse Tiago o alertar que estavam em público.

-Desculpe cara... mas nós queríamos apenas o seu bem, pelo menos você ficou feliz por um breve tempo... não ficou!

-E o que isso importa agora? Estou despedaçado, Tiago, ela nunca gostou de mim, apenas do Remo!

Tiago sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir o nome de seu outro amigo. Suas suspeitas estavam quase se confirmando, faltava apenas mais uma pergunta!

-E... você contou ao Remo!

-Contei! – Pedro disse confiante.

-Tudo! Até...

-Ao contrário de vocês, eu sei ser amigo Tiago... contei apenas que vocês armaram um plano para cima de mim e que Roxy gosta dele... nada mais... o resto até eu esqueci... esta bem assim! – Pedro desabafou tudo e então se levantou e saiu sem olhar para trás e muito menos para a morena da Corvinal.

Tiago suspirou aliviado. Tinham errado feio com Pedro, deviam se desculpar, mas menos mal que Remo não sabia das aulas do Sirius, se bem que estava difícil acreditar nisso, não quando a atitude de Remo era suspeita. Talvez ele esteja apenas bravo com eles por causa da armação que aprontaram para cima do Pedro... deveria ser apenas isso... tinha que ser.

Terminou de comer seu pudim e então levantou saindo pelo mesmo caminho que Pedro, afinal de contas, tinha uma aula para preparar e dar aquela noite...

**Continua...**

**E aí? Gostaram? Então me abasteçam com o meu combústivel! Comentem! Façam como a querida Harumi cham, escrevam o que acharam e esperem que em breve voltarei com um novo capítulo!**

**bjs**


	4. Lição 2, Divertindo o amado

**N/A: weee... mais um capítulo! Tenho que confessar que esse foi o mais divertido e o melhor de escrever até agora... fiz com muito cuidado esse, espero que vocês gostem um montão... acho que vocês vão se surpreender com o que virá agora hehehehehe**

**bjns e Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 4**

**Lição 2: Divertindo o amado**

-O quê! Ele contou...! – o moreno levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira quando ouviu o que o amigo tinha de importante para lhe falar, porém caiu sentado novamente quando Tiago respondeu as suas dúvidas...

-Graças a Merlim, ele não contou sobre nossas aulas, Sirius, aliás... eu nem sei o porquê de você ter falado isso para ele...

-Remo... eu tinha que dizer a verdade... pelo menos isso nos devíamos a Pedro... se eu não contasse ele, com todo o amor que ele tem por aquela corvinal, iria, com certeza, ajuda-la a conquistar o Remo...

-E você acha que desse jeito ele não vai fazer?

-Claro que não... somos amigos, acima de tudo... sei disso... e também sei que o Remo não se deixaria conquistar tão fácil...

-Então você está encrencado, Black! – Tiago falou balançando a cabeça negativamente e então sorriu apontando para si próprio. – Mas ainda bem que eu existo...!

-Agora... Você pode me dizer... por que você vai me dar aula mais cedo hoje? Eu nem jantei ainda...

-Por que eu tenho algo preparado para você... e seu dever ai ser bem mais complicado do que os outros...

-Ouvindo você falar desse jeito me dá medo, sabia! – Sirius disse ao mesmo tempo em que observava o amigo apontar sua varinha para o quadro e novas palavras surgirem.

_Lição 2: Divertindo o amado_

-Sei... mas você devia ter medo dessa lição... ela parece ser fácil, mas acho que é a mais difícil, tirando, é claro, a última, que para seu próprio bem, não vou dizer qual é...

Sirius permaneceu quieto, apenas esperando Tiago recomeçar sua fala. Este se afastou do quadro e então sentou de frente para o seu aluno em volta da mesa.

-È o seguinte, Black, como você sabe, eu tenho me baseado nos meus exemplos, minhas experiências, e desta vez eu peguei alguns exemplos de vocês... que é óbvio, vão combinar mais e te ajudar mais também... – Tiago sorriu por um momento e então quando Sirius pedira para que ele prosseguisse, ele recomeçou sua fala: - Como você deve saber... Amanhã, sexta feira, teremos o baile de Natal, por motivos que eu não sei qual, está se realizando depois de tantos anos e como você também deve saber, dentro de dois dias, na segunda creio eu, sairemos para o feriado de natal, para uma semana sem aulas, sem deveres... ou seja, pretendo terminar as aulas no domingo, antes das férias... então, teremos hoje, amanhã, depois do baile, sábado e domingo...

-Mas... não sei se vou conseguir Tiago, é pouco tempo...

-Não seja medroso, Black, sei que as coisas estão indo bem... Remo está mais feliz, e você teve a sorte de ter essas aulas no período de lua-cheia, quando Remo está mais sensível... mas continuando... seu dever terá relação com o baile de amanhã...

-O baile que eu nem sabia que ia ter? Como é que eu não sei?

-Você, por acaso, lê os avisos que estão presos no quadro da nossa casa?

-È...

-Eu imaginei que não... e como você não leu... você também não sabe que esse baile é apenas para os formandos, por que, como você também não deve saber, a maioria dos alunos já embarca amanhã após as aulas para as férias...

-Eu... pra isso que serve os professores! Você está sendo pago para me ajudar, para me ensinar, Potter...

-Estou vendo o quanto estou sendo pago... – Tiago disse ironicamente e então se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. Sirius o acompanhava com os olhos e escutava com atenção as dicas que lhe eram dadas.

-Sirius... em relação a essa lição... quero que você saiba que ela é muito importante... em uma relação, um namoro, em uma paixão, o que mais faz efeito é a alegria, é a vontade de estar sempre perto daquela pessoa, e quando duas pessoas se divertem, elas não vão querer mais se desgrudar, vão querer ficar uma do lado da outra, pois sabem que irão rir, se divertir... e isso aumenta ainda mais quando essas pessoas se amam...

-E o que isso tem haver com o baile? – Sirius perguntou e então Tiago parou de caminhar e virou-se para fitar seu aluno.

-Simples... o que fazemos no baile?

-È... Dançamos, cantamos, comemos...

-e... Resumindo?

-Nos divertimos? – Sirius disse sem certeza.

-Isso mesmo... está prestando atenção... cinco pontos para a Grifinória! – Tiago e Sirius se olharam e então começaram a rir sem descontrole.

Quando pararam, Sirius pediu para que o amigo continuasse seu pensamento, que antes fora interrompido.

-Então... o seu dever será convidar o Remo para ir com você a esse baile... e o resto terá que partir de você...

Sirius suspirou e então passou uma mão pelos cabelos. Seria difícil, para começar já teria que enfrentar alguns obstáculos. Como iria convidar o Remo para ir ao baile com ele? Eram dois garotos, esse seria o primeiro obstáculo, e depois, normalmente, só se convida a pessoa de quem está gostando ou que se tem já alguma intimidade, tudo bem... já tinha tal intimidade com Remo mas... como iria explicar o porquê de estar convidando-o?

-Sirius... – Tiago o tirou de seus devaneios – só tenho uma dica para te dar... seja o mais natural possível, deixe seus sentimentos transparecer... mas não vá soltando tudo de uma vez só... vá com calma...

-Eu... eu vou tentar...

-Òtimo... e... a propósito... você fez muito bem sua primeira lição... gostei de ver... – ao dizer isso, Tiago e Sirius sorriram juntos.

A segunda aula havia acabado, porém agora Sirius teria que completar sua segunda lição, que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, mas a cada dia que passava as esperanças de Sirius aumentavam, sua paixão também aumentava, assim como Remo, que não conseguia mais fingir que já sabia, porém tinha que continuar com seu plano, mesmo que isso lhe doesse...

* * *

Estava um silêncio maravilhoso naquela biblioteca e, principalmente, aquele livro estava tão interessante, tão fácil de entender, porém... Por que tudo aquilo não estava o animando? Por quê! Talvez pelo fato de uma certa pessoa não sair da sua cabeça, pelo fato de saber que essa pessoa o amava, e que ele também amava essa pessoa, e que, finalmente, ele não conseguia esquecer o que estava acontecendo, a madeira como descobrira que Sirius o amava e ficar junto com ele, declarar-se, ama-lo como sempre quis.

Fechou o livro bruscamente e então esfregou sua testa com uma mão, tentava de todas as maneiras aliviar sua dor de cabeça, e colocar aquele conteúdo de poções de todas as maneiras para dentro de sua cabeça, mas... era impossível...

Guardou o livro na mochila e então virou-se para levantar-se da cadeira, quando sentiu algo topar em si e ele voltar a sentar na cadeira novamente.

-Mas...!

-Ah... desculpe Remo! Não pensei que você fosse levantar... – o moreno dissera sem jeito, puxando uma cadeira para sentar ao lado do amigo.

-Ah, tudo bem... – Remo disse ao moreno do seu lado.

-Ótimo... – Sirius olhou em volta e então percebeu que estavam praticamente sozinhos. Suspirou um pouco aliviado. Sabia que ia ser meio constrangedor pedir ao Remo para ir ao baile.

-Você quer me dizer alguma coisa? Por que se não importa eu...

-Ah, Claro... preciso sim... – Sirius disse virando-se para ele. Seu rosto ganhando expressões sérias.

-E?

-Remo... sei que estamos um pouco afastados nos últimos meses... e eu não sei porque... os marotos não têm agido como antes e eu sinto falta disso... esse é o nosso último ano e eu não queria que ele terminasse assim, como se os marotos nunca tivessem existido... e... sei que nós dois também estamos nos afastando muito... não sei se você percebeu isso...

-Sabe que não... acho até que nada mudou... não estou me sentindo mal, Sirius...

-Mm... pensei que estivesse, mas isso não vem ao caso agora... bem... o fato é Remo, eu quero que voltemos a ser aqueles amigos que sempre fomos... por que nom fim acho que está restando apenas nós dois. Tiago está com a Lily, o Pedro tem se afastado cada vez mais, até arranjou amigos sonserinos...

-Tudo bem Sirius... estou entendendo... mas o que afinal você quer? – Remo disse e então fingiu um bocejo, deixando a amigo do seu lado um pouco nervoso.

-Vocêqueriraobaliecomigo?

-Mm...? O que é isso! – Remo disse franzindo o cenho, tentando não rir da expressão nervosa de Sirius.

-È... eu me atrapalhei... mas... Remo... eu.. você... não quer ir ao... baile comigo! –Sirius falou em um murmúrios as duas últimas palavras fazendo com que Remo tivesse que chegar mais perto para poder ouvi-lo melhor.

-Baile. Com. Você? – Remo repetiu não acreditando naquele convite. Estava esperando muitas outras coisas do moreno. Qualquer coisa, mas não pensara que ele iria lhe pedir algo como aquilo, ou seja, explicito demais...

-Você... não quer?

-Não é isso... mas... você não está falando sério está? Digo... somos dois garotos, vai ficar estranho... além do mais... você, com certeza, deve ter alguma garota em mente para convidar, não precisa querer nos aproximar justamente nesse baile!

-Mas... eu não tenho garota alguma em mente, apenas voc... digo... apenas sua amizade é importante entende! – Sirius conseguira emendar alguma desculpa, disfarçando a sua vontade de se declarar, e, de colocar tudo a perder...

-Ah... não sei... eu estava pensando em convidar alguma garota... já faz tempo que eu queria... mas se você diz que a nossa amizade é mais importante então eu aceito sim...

Sirius abriu um sorriso, deixando um Remo meio desconcertado e se mordendo por dentro de vontade de sorrir também, e melhor, de abraça-lo, de beija-lo de...

-Ótimo Remo... então eu te vejo amanhã, pode ser?

-Claro...

Sirius se levantou e então saiu apressado, deixando Remo pensativo e sorridente.

-Ah... Sirius... você não tem idéia de como meche comigo... mas por enquanto não pode saber... por enquanto...

* * *

Dormia tranquilamente no sofá com um livro no meio dos braços. Estava tão cansada que o sono fora mais forte que sua vontade de estudar. Qualquer movimento a sua volta parecia tão irrelevante que nem percebeu que estava sendo vigiada há algum tempo.

Abriu os olhos aos poucos para se acostumar com a iluminação e então percebeu um par de olhos a lhe encarar fixamente e com um certo brilho.

-Amo você! – o dono daquele olhos disse em um murmúrio, sendo correspondido por um sorriso.

-Queria sempre acordar desse jeito! – a ruiva disse espreguiçando-se.

-Isso só depende de você! – Tiago falou com um ar malicioso ao mesmo tempo em que levantava e sentava no sofá onde antes sua namorada estivera dormindo.

Lílian deitou sua cabeça no colo do namorado, não querendo o encarar naquele momento.

-Você sabe que não pode entrar no dormitório feminino e eu não... bom, eu não entraria no seu e... Tiago, namoramos há poucos meses, nem seis ainda...

-Lily, você sabe que não é disso que eu estava falando...

-Não! – Lílian perguntou e então Tiago levantou-a de seu colo, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.

Tiago a abraçou e então disse sorridente: - Além do mais, seis meses de namoro não são pouco... já são suficientes para saber que fomos feitos um para o outro...

-Você está bem! – Lílian perguntou passando uma mão pela testa do garoto para checar sua temperatura.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Você vai me deixar mal acostumada com esses elogios...

-Você merece... e... depois que eu vi você dormindo, parecendo um anjo, eu tive mais certeza ainda do que eu quero fazer quando nos formarmos...

-E o que?

-São planos meu amor... planos que um dia eu vou te contar... mas não hoje...

-Você não faria isso comigo, faria Tiago?

-Não seja curiosa meu anjo, apenas relaxe e... a propósito... Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo!

* * *

-Vamos de uma vez! Isso não é um casamento! – O garoto gritava do outro lado da porta, enquanto ajeitava mais uma vez seu traje e seu cabelo também, porém este último sendo mais difícil de arrumar.

A porta abriu vagarosamente e então a figura de outro garoto apareceu vestindo um traje quase idêntico ao do amigo, seu cabelo preto liso caindo até seus ombros.

-Pensei que você tivesse caído no vaso, mas vejo que sua fada madrinha surgiu dele, meu caro Black, caprichou, hein!

-Ah, não enche! – Sirius resmungou e então andou até sua cama, sentando-se nela.

-O que está fazendo? – Tiago perguntou abismado.

-Não está vendo!

-Que mal humor é esse!

-Se fizer mais uma pergunta eu te tranco no banheiro! – Sirius disse ao mesmo tempo que arrumava a sua gravata que estava torta.

Tiago andou até o amigo e sentou do lado dele, fitando-o nos olhos.

-Desembucha!

-Eu estou com medo... eu... será que eu não estou fazendo alguma loucura? Será que eu estou seguindo o caminho certo?

-O que há! Você não vai voltar atrás agora, vai!

-Não, mas...

-Sirius, pense no que você sente antes de se fazer essas perguntas, e então agora me diga o que você sente...

-Eu... ah, você sabe que amo o Remo, que eu sou louco por ele...

-Então deixa de ser medroso, se guie por isso, analise esses sentimentos antes de agir, não os que te colocam para baixo!

-Mas isso é tão difícil... quando se está um pouco desesperado, entende?

-Não, não entendo Sirius... você não está desesperado, está nervoso, apenas isso... está dando tudo certo!

-Não totalmente, o Remo está... diferente! Não sei... parece que não se importa com o que eu digo...

-Imaginação sua! Talvez ele esteja assustado com as reações que está sentindo... apenas isso...

-Espero que seja... – Sirius disse sorrindo ao imaginar essa hipótese. Levantou-se inesperadamente e então suspirou aliviado. – Estou bem melhor!

Tiago balançou a cabeça e então levantou-se também, se apoiando no ombro do amigo: - As vezes fazer hora extra faz bem, sabia!

Os dois riram animados e então saíram pelo quadro da mulher gorda. Quando este fechou-se atrás dos garotos, a ruiva desceu as escadas vagarosamente, olhando para os lados e notando que, finalmente, tudo havia ficado vazio.

Suspirou aliviada e então correu até o espelho que ficava ao lado da lareira. Olhou-se através do espelho em seu longo verde água, assim como seus olhos.

Seus cabelos desciam lisos até uma rosa que prendia algumas mexas de seu cabelo e então terminavam em pequenos cachos por suas costas nuas.

-Se melhorar, estraga! – uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos, a assustando.

-Nunca mais faça isso... Remo! - Lílian virou-se para o garoto recém-chegado. – onde você estava? Eu tinha certeza que estava sozinha!

-Estava... eu me arrumei no banheiro dos monitores, é mais sossegado...

-Com a Murta que Geme lá!

-Sim!

-E ela deixou? Digo... deixou você colocar a roupa! – Lílian perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Ah, lily! Qual é!

-Ah... só uma brincadeirinha para aliviar os ânimos... – Lílian disse ainda sorridente, seus olhos percorrendo o traje que Remo usava, em um tom azul marinho, que contrastavam muito bem com seus olhos azuis.

-E vejo que você caprichou, hein!

-Brincando de novo! – Remo perguntou cruzando os braços na frente de seu corpo.

-Não! É sério! Posso saber qual a garota que você quer impressionar!

-Agora minhas dúvidas se concretizaram... você está andando demais com o Tiago!

-Remo!

-Ok... Lily... não vou com nenhuma garota a esse baile...

-Ah, conta outra, você vai sozinho!

Remo sorriu divertido e enigmaticamente, lembrando-se do papel que ele e os amigos, juntamente com Lílian, haviam achado um pergaminho sobre uma das mesas da Grifnória no ano retrasado. O pergaminho possuía a classificação dos garotos mais bonitos em Hogwarts.

Lembrava-se que havia ficado entre os cinco primeiros e que Sirius e Tiago ocupavam o primeiro lugar de uma lista de 25 garotos.

Sorriu com mais vontade ao lembrar da cara que Lílian fizera ao ver a classificação de Tiago...

-Remo... onde você está? Que sorriso é esse?

-Esquece... mas a questão é que eu não vou sozinho, vou com o Sirius...

A ruiva franziu o cenho e então sorriu marotamente, dando pequenos pulinhos em volta do garoto.

-Ah, não seja infantil, Lily, vai estragar seu visual desse jeito!

-Sirius & Remo! – a jovem dizia repetidas vezes enquanto dava os pequenos pulos.

-Não sonha, Lílian Evans!

-Você mesmo disse isso...

-Mas você entendeu errado! – Remo disse segurando uma das mãos da jovem fazendo-a parar de frente para ele.

-Vamos apenas como amigo... nada mais...

-Por quê! Por que tem que ser assim?

-Porque essa á a mais pura realidade e verdade...

-Mas vocês se amam, eu sei disso, está estampado no rosto de vocês, e nos seus olhos brilhantes, como estão agora...

-Não delira!

-Tudo bem... não vou discutir isso com você... isso é assunto seu... porém, quando você precisar de alguém para desabafar ou simplesmente contar novidades, pode contar comigo, sempre...

A ruiva olhou-se pela última vez no espelho e então após se despedir de Remo com um beijo no rosto, saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda, deixando um Remo atordoado e pensativo.

-Eu sei o que sinto e sei o que estou fazendo, só não sei se é certo...

* * *

-O que você está fazendo? – Tiago disse indignado quando Sirius segurou-o fortemente pelo braço.

Estavam esperando há mais de quinze minutos enquanto no salão principal acontecia o baile, que parecia estar mais-do-que-animado.

-Te segurando...

-Pra que! Sei me suportar sozinho... ou como eu poderia andar! Não vou cair...

-Mas quando você a ver vai sim... – Sirius disse apontando para a jovem descendo as escadas.

-Quê? Será que eu mereço tudo isso?

-Quer mesmo que eu responda!

-Ah, some daqui, ô pulguento... – Sirius saiu de perto do casal, que entrou no salão. Tiago ainda com uma expressão abobada no rosto.

-Sirius colocou a mãos nos bolsos da calça e encostou-se no corrimão da escada, onde seus olhos de vez enquanto observavam a espera do seu "par".

-Quem diria... Sirius Black abandonado ao pé da escada... Pensei que você fosse o "garanhão" de Hogwarts, não o "babão".

-Olha quem fala... se não é o pedaço de melancia chamado Roxy! – Sirius disse observando o vestido vermelho da garota que descia até um pouco acima de seu joelho, delineando cada curva de seu corpo bem esculturado, pelo menos seria assim que Sirius a chamaria se não tivesse um pequeno "desprezo" pela garota. – Por que se arrumou tanto se nem tem um par!

-E quem disse que eu não tenho par? Se você olhar, vai ver que ele está descendo as escadas agora... – Sirius olhou para onde Roxy apontava e então seu rosto ganhara tons vermelhos de raiva.

-Como, como ousa!

-O que foi Sirius? – Remo disse aproximando-se mais do casal.

-Essa, essa garota! Ela disse que você é o par dela...

-Ah, desculpe não ter avisado... mas o fato é que eu achei que ia ficar um pouco chato apenas nós dois, então eu convidei a Roxy para nos acompanhar... vai ser muito divertido, não acha?

Sirius fechou as mãos com força e então sorriu sem graça em resposta, seu sorriso se transformando em uma terrível careta, quando Roxy puxara Remo pelo braço o guiando para dentro do salão.

Sirius suspirou algumas vezes, contando nervosamente de um até dez e então os acompanhou, ainda raivoso e murmurando coisas desconexas...

**CONTINUA...**

**obs: E aí? Gostaram? Então me mandem um comentário e me digam!**


	5. Lição 3 e 4, Convites e Descobertas

**N/A: Mais um cap... finalmente... estamos chegando na metade da fic! (Pelo menos eu planejei assim, só se alguma coisa muito diferente aconteça para mudar minha idéias...) então... Divirtam-se com mais essas emoções fortes...**

**AVISO: Nesse cap terá uma música... a tradução está no final...**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Lição 3 e 4: Convites e descobertas**

Não havia sido daquele jeito que ele planejara aquela noite. Queria que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, que Remo estivesse apenas consigo, conversando, aproveitando um dos últimos bailes que freqüentariam em Hogwarts.

Seus olhos se moviam conforme os movimentos que o casal que estivera observando fazia. Estavam dançando a mais de três músicas, e Sirius sentia que seu mal-humor aumentava a cada minuto que passava e ia subindo por seu corpo lhe causando sensações estranhas que lhe davam até medo.

Após a música ter acabado, Sirius percebeu que o casal se movia de volta para a mesa onde ele estava, fazendo com que seu ânimo ficasse pior ainda, isto é, se ainda podia ficar pior do que aquilo, mas quando o assunto tratava-se de Roxy Ryan o jeito era ficar quieto e acreditar em qualquer coisa...

-Que cara é essa Sirius? – a garota sorria marotamente depois de mais uma dança alegre. Remo chegou após ela, também sorrindo, porém seu sorriso se esvaíra quando notara a expressão no rosto de Sirius, e fazendo-o pensar novamente em seu plano.

Não podia negar que estava dando certo, mas algo dentro de si estava se partindo ao meio, apenas pelo fato de ver aquele olhos azuis decepcionados consigo. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Voltar atrás e pedir desculpas? Não... não podia fazer aquilo, mesmo que lhe doesse, teria que seguir em frente.

Queria que Sirius parasse com aquele plano besta, que ele simplesmente levantasse, o convidasse para dançar e então dissesse o quanto o amava, se é que ele ainda o amava depois do que estava fazendo, mas parece que ele tinha estágios a cumprir que o impediam de chegar na parte principal.

-Não enche garota...

-Ih... está mal humorado, È? – Roxy perguntou em fingida preocupação e então olhou para Remo parado do seu lado.

-Re, Por que você não pega alguma coisa para nós bebermos? Talvez, assim, ele se anime um pouco. – Roxy piscou um de seus olhos verdes e então passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos loiros tentando de alguma forma parecer sedutora, o que não era muito difícil, já que a garota era considerada uma das musas de Hogwarts, mas para Sirius, que um dia já a considerou daquele jeito, aquilo não era mais verídico; preferia mil vezes que a Murta fosse eleita no lugar dela...

Remo não percebeu o embate que acontecia entre os dois e então concordou silenciosamente, saindo logo em seguida deixando Roxy e Sirius ainda se fuzilando com o olhar.

Sirius, quando notou que Remo já estava a uma distância segura, puxou Roxy pelo braço, fazendo-a sentar na sua frente.

-Que história é essa de chamar ele de "Re"?

-Por que a pergunta? Está com ciúmes?

-Por que você não nos deixa em paz?

-Por que você está agindo como criança?

-Por que você age como uma p...?

-Olha o palavreado Black! – Roxy elevou a voz, antes que o rapaz terminasse a última palavra.

-Se enxerga garota, por que você não enxerga os seus atos antes?

-Porque é bem melhor olhar os seus antes... sabia que são mais divertidos?

-Claro... você é do tipo de pessoa que se diverte com o sofrimento dos outros... é típico de sua laia não! – Sirius disse com raiva e levantando-se e saindo para longe da garota... -Por que você simplesmente não diz ao Re que o ama? – Roxy disse quando o moreno se afastou, porém este não ouvira...

-Onde está o Sirius? – Remo chegou logo depois com as três canecas nas mãos, que as colocara sobre a mesa, sentindo-se finalmente livre.

-Não sei... mas não importa...

-Ahn...

-Que tal mais uma dança? Eu adoro essa!

-Mas... – Remo tentara se livrar das mãos da loira, porém era quase impossível!

Dirigiram-se até o meio do salão e então uma música lenta começou a tocar, fazendo com que as pessoas a volta se unissem em pares, movendo-se conforme a música.

Enquanto Remo e Roxy dançavam abraçados, um par de olhos, novamente, os olhava furiosamente como se o mundo a volta não existisse, como se sua raiva fosse superior a qualquer outro sentimento, tinha medo que fosse maior até que seu amor por ele...

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sirius viu um outro casal sorridente se aproximando de si, da mesa que agora ocupava sem permissão.

-Estou sendo intruso aqui também? – Sirius perguntou para a ruiva, que olhou para Tiago, este demonstrou uma certa preocupação para com o amigo, e então murmurou um "não se preocupe" e saiu arrastando Sirius para um canto, deixando Lílian sozinha na mesa.

-O que houve? Pensei que estivesse com o Remo...

-E eu estava! Mas aquela... Argh! A Roxy estava junto!

-Mas... como?

-Remo a convidou...

-Mas eu não entendo...

-E você acha que eu sim entendo?

-Não... – Tiago disse frustrado por não conseguir ajudar o amigo. – Onde eles estão?

-Dançando... acho que pela enésima vez... – Sirius apontou para a pista, onde Tiago pode avistar Roxy com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo.Dançavam lentamente, seus corpos praticamente formavam um só.

Como Sirius gostaria de estar no lugar da loira... queria poder demonstrar o que sentia, da mesma forma que Roxy o fazia. Se tivesse essa oportunidade a agarraria com as duas mãos, mas queria tanto ter certeza de que não perderia Remo, de que este não o achasse um mentiroso, ou que Remo dissesse simplesmente que não o amava, que era melhor deixar do jeito que estava... Não iria conseguir seguir em frente se aquilo que imaginava acontecesse... iria apenas ter que se fechar dentro de si e continuar amando Remo calado... como já o fazia...

-E como você deixou...?

-Não me faça mais perguntas, Potter, apenas me ajude! – Sirius disse demonstrando seu medo, sua frustração, ainda pensando em como seria perder o que almejava tanto.

-Oh... desculpe.. – Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Sirius percebeu um sorriso surgindo no rosto do amigo.

-O que...?

-Sirius... só me responda uma coisa...

-Fala logo!

-Você é capaz de qualquer coisa para ficar com o Remo?

-Se eu não fosse, você acha que eu estaria tendo aulas com você? Você acha que eu estaria me expondo... ao ridículo?

-Imaginei... então... me escute, eu tenho um plano, se eu cumprir a minha parte, você cumpre a sua?

-Mm... depende...

-Ah... Sirius! Quando eu fizer um sinal, você vai até o Remo e o tire para dançar... porém... vá com calma... apenas demonstre o carinho que você sente por ele, entendeu?

-Isso é alguma lição?

-Não... mas por falar nisso... me espere depois do baile... tenho uma aula preparada para você... – o moreno disse com um sorriso enigmático e então percebeu que a música já estava acabando, então voltou-se novamente para Sirius. – O que me diz? Vai fazer isso?

-È claro que sim! – Sirius disse olhando para o casal que permanecia abraçado.

Tiago sorriu e então saiu em direção ao palco onde uma banda convidada por Dumbledore tocava a música romântica que embalava os casais daquela pista, e que, como adivinhara, já havia acabado e outra já estava para começar...

Pontas se aproximou do palco e acenou para um dos guitarristas que se aprontava para tocar a próxima música, este estranhou o fato de um aluno o chamar, já que Dumbledore deixou bem explicitado que quem os comandaria seria a professora McGonagall e que ninguém mais o poderia fazer, pois senão aquilo viraria uma completa confusão.

-O que foi?

-Ahn… desculpe o incomodo… mas é que eu preciso de um favor seu, na verdade é para um amigo meu, ou melhor, dois... mas pensando bem acho que seriam para...

-Diz logo cara! – o guitarrista disse descendo do palco assustando de certa forma Tiago que se calou de repente.

-Ok... será que você pode tocar essa música? – Tiago cochichou o nome da música para o homem, que logo abriu um sorriso.

-Olha... eu adoro essa música... toco ela pra minha namorada, até, mas... eu estou cumprindo ordens aqui... tenho que tocar as músicas que foram estipuladas antes...

-Hm... diga que é um imprevisto... que você ficou com vontade de tocar... está com saudades da namorada... inventa! Mas... não me deixe na mão... – Tiago disse estendendo a mão para o guitarrista que a apertou freneticamente.

-Pode contar comigo!

-Ótimo!

O guitarrista voltou ao seu lugar e então espalhou para os outros integrantes da banda o imprevisto que havia acontecido. Tiago percebeu que não houvera objeção alguma e então andou de volta a sua mesa, onde Lílian o esperava com apreensão.

-Onde você se meteu?

-Já falo... – o moreno olhou em volta a procura de alguém conhecido, quando finalmente o avistou, Tiago esticou o dedão em um sinal positivo e então murmurou um "boa sorte" para um Sirius nervoso.

-Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou não?

-Ah... meu anjo... não posso... prometi ao Sirius que não diria... mas posso te adiantar que acabei de fazer um favor aos nossos amigos... a propósito... quer dançar?

-Ahn? – Tiago riu da cara de espanto que a namorada fizera, esta porém não disse nada apenas o acompanhou para o meio do salão, onde a música que Tiago pedira começava a tocar.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do salão, Sirius andava a passos lentos em direção ao casal que ainda dançava e que não notaram a aproximação do moreno.

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

'_**Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

O coração de Sirius parecia bater cada vez mais forte, queria que Remo estivesse dançando consigo, sentindo seus corpos se tocarem... mas não podia apenas querer, tinha que tornar aquele desejo realidade, assim como estava tornando seu amor uma realidade. Como estava sentindo seu coração bater verdadeiramente por aquela pessoa que era tão importante para si.

Não queria estar fazendo aquelas aulas, queria apenas chegar perto dele e dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, tudo o que estava disposto a fazer, apenas para vê-lo sorrindo, mas... era tão complicado... queria que tudo ficasse perfeito, que no final tudo desse certo e que ninguém se arrependesse do que havia feito

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Tocou o braço de Roxy, que estava enlaçando o pescoço de Remo. Este percebeu o olhar de fúria que a garota lançara em direção a pessoa que os havia parado, e então também virou-se para ver quem era o intruso. Ao fazer isso, seu coração disparou e em um instinto, Remo soltara Roxy e estendera sua mão a Sirius que a pegou entre a sua dando um sorriso satisfeito.

Roxy se afastara quando Sirius enlaçou a cintura de Remo e este colocara seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno.

-Obrigado!

-Pelo que? – Remo perguntou estranhando aquele agradecimento repentino e estranhando sua própria atitude e os tremores que seu corpo dava com aquela aproximação do seu corpo ao do Sirius.

-Por me conceder essa dança, por dedicar seu tempo a mim...

-Deixa de ser bobo... por que eu não dançaria com você? Se bem que deve ser um pouco estranho ver dois garotos dançando, principalmente uma música assim... romântica...

-Eu não acho... aliás... o que achou da música?

-Esqueceu que ela é minha preferida desse grupo?

Sirius franziu o cenho e então agradeceu internamente a Tiago por ter lembrado daquele pequeno detalhe.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

'_**Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

'_**Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

Continuaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas ouvindo a música, deixando que ela invadisse seus ouvidos e deixassem algo mais do que simples alegria ou vontade de a ouvir novamente, mas deixava também a vontade de permanecerem daquele jeito por muito mais tempo, de dizer um ao outro o que sentiam, mas que ambos escondiam do mundo.

-Sabe... eu estive pensando... qual seria o motivo do nosso distanciamento...

-Você está me perguntando isso? – Remo indagou um pouco nervoso, já que não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta simples, mas extremamente complicada...

-Se você souber a resposta, me diga... mas eu fui criando algumas hipóteses...

-E?

-Acho que foi depois que Tiago e Lílian começaram a namorar e que Pedro arrumara outros amigos... acho que sentimos que os marotos estavam se acabando aos poucos...

-Eu não acho isso... sempre tive certeza do que sinto por meus amigos, por você... – Remo disse a última frase, olhando nos olhos de Sirius, seus rostos muito próximos. Remo ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, o motivo que o estava levando a estragar tudo o que havia planejado como "vingança"... que o estava fazendo ficar ali, abraçado a ele, sem querer sair, sem frear as palavras que estavam querendo sair de seus lábios...

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

-Disso eu também nunca tive dúvidas, Remo, apenas fico pensando se esse afastamento não teria diminuído nossa amizade...

-Pelo menos não por minha parte, Sirius, e eu queria escutar você dizendo isso, também... porque eu considero você muito mais do que um amigo para mim... – Sirius sorriu sentindo que algo estava querendo sair por sua boca, talvez seu coração que agora palpitava rapidamente, que o empurrava a dizer três simples palavras...

Remo observava a reação do moreno a sua frente com alegria, seus olhos brilhavam assim como os de Sirius pela emoção que aquele momento deixava transparecer.

Sirius colocara uma mão no rosto de Remo o acariciando, sentindo a maciez da pele dele com seus dedos, que percorriam todo seu rosto carinhosamente.

Remo fechou os olhos sentindo aquele toque carinhoso, energético sobre si, esperando o momento em que ouviria o que tanto esperava, as palavras mágicas que só os apaixonados sabiam as proferir, esperava a pressão dos lábios dele sobre os seus, esperava muito mais do que um simples abraço aquela noite, porém...

Sirius se aproximou aos poucos do mais baixo, encostando seu rosto mais perto dele e então encostou seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos lábios de Remo, afastando-se logo em seguida.

-Eu te considero a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, Remo...

Remo abaixou os olhos um pouco frustrado, tentando impedir a si próprio de cometer uma loucura e então levantou seu rosto novamente vendo que Sirius não parecia satisfeito, percebendo que ele queria algo mais, mas... Não queria ou não podia fazê-lo.

-Que bom... Então chegamos a conclusão de que nossa amizade não diminuiu, acho até que ela aumentou...

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

-Mas, então por que a distância? – Sirius perguntou, pois temia que Remo o abandonasse se não falasse nada de produtivo.

-Não sei... talvez o motivo seja mesmo o namoro de Tiago e Lílian, ou então estamos crescendo e tomando rumos diferentes...

-È o que vai acontecer no fim desse ano, não vai? Vamos nos distanciar?

-Sirius... não sei essas respostas, queria tanto saber, mas… não sei... – Remo afastou-se do moreno, e então sem dizer nada saiu deixando um Sirius parado no meio da pista, com os braços ao lado do corpo, demonstrando solidão, e, principalmente, arrependimento.

Olhou em volta a procura de alguém conhecido e então percebeu que a pista estava praticamente vazia, como antes, e que haviam pouquíssimos casais bebendo em suas respectivas mesas.

Saiu do meio da pista e sentou-se em uma cadeira que ficava na mesa que estava vazia, a não ser por copos de cerveja ou pratos de salgadinhos de todos os tipos.

Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e apoiou sua cabeça sobre eles, ouvindo o finalzinho da música, a preferida do Remo e agora, a sua.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving**_

_**Hold on to me and**_

_**never let me go**_

Não soube quanto tempo ficara naquela posição, nem havia notado que a música havia acabado assim como o baile.

Levantou a cabeça, seus olhos ardiam pela força que fazia para não chorar e então deparou-se com a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento.

-O que é? Veio rir da minha cara? Tirar vantagem? Sai daqui!

A garota não respondeu, apenas estendeu um copo de cerveja amanteigada para Sirius, que sem se importar com nada o pegou e sorveu um pouco do líquido sentindo-se um pouco aliviado.

-Devo dizer obrigado?

-Se você for educado... mas não gosto de frescuras, muito menos quando você faz parte da situação...

-O que você quer afinal? – Sirius perguntou encostando-se melhor na cadeira.

-Nada importante, quero só te dizer uma coisa... agora pode parecer sem importância e você pode ter certeza de que se fosse outra pessoa no meu lugar não te diria isso.

-O que é?

-Siga seu coração... esqueça tudo o que está a sua volta... é isso o que basta...

Sirius permanecera calado enquanto Roxy se afastava de sua mesa e saía pelas portas do salão. Talvez aquele recado fosse mesmo importante e Sirius tenha entendido perfeitamente, mas naquele momento não havia tido muito fundamento.

Não havia entendido, ainda, o que havia acontecido a pouco, aquela dança repentina, aquelas palavras que ele não sabia o significado. As vezes tinha certeza que Remo sentia alguma coisa mais forte por ele, mas em outras tudo aquilo se diluía, como se fosse algo passageiro ou como se quisessem apenas brincar com seus sentimentos.

Bebeu o resto da cerveja que Roxy lhe dera, temendo ser algo envenenado e então olhou em volta a procura de algum conhecido. Pelo menos ninguém fizera piadinha nenhuma sobre ele dançar com um garoto, até porque a pessoa não estaria viva para contar a história.

Tiago se aproximava aos poucos do amigo, percebendo que ele estava bebendo outra vez.

-Está tudo bem? – o moreno perguntou ao garoto enquanto olhava o copo completamente vazio.

-Por que não estaria?

-Não sei... mas se estivesse, você não estaria bebendo, e muito menos com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou...

-Ah, por favor, Tiago... estou bem... apenas um pouco confuso...

-Então eu acho melhor o Professor Tiago entrar em ação! – ao dizer isso ambos riram mais sossegado e então se encaminharam até o ligar de sempre para mais uma aula.

-E a Lily?

-Foi se deitar... disse que estava cansada e que queria acordar cedo amanhã...

-Mn... e... prometo que vai ser a última pergunta...

-Assim eu espero... – Tiago disse fingindo seriedade.

-Como você sabia que essa música era a preferia dele...? Digo... como você pode saber tanta coisa dele... e eu não saber as coisas mais simples?

-Sirius... é apenas uma música... e... digamos que um dia ele me falou que gostava dessa música e que ela é ótima para se dançar a dois, principalmente quando um quer se declara ao outro...

-Foi esse o meu problema, Tiago, eu quase disse tudo a ele, eu quase me declarei a ele...

-E então, por que não o fez? Eu não te proibi de fazer tal coisa, aliás... essas lições são apenas para termos uma base, não significa que você tenha que segui-la a risca, se você sentir vontade de mudar, de fazer de um jeito diferente, sinta-se a vontade, almofadinhas...

-Eu sei disso... mas eu me senti inseguro, era um momento perfeito para isso, Remo parecia estar mais aberto para mim, mais transparente, mas...

-Tudo bem... não fique assim, quem sabe amanhã você não tira suas conclusões de uma vez por todas!

-Como? – Sirius perguntou curioso vendo que Tiago se levantava e andava até o quadro negro, onde estava escrito o nome das duas primeiras lições.

O moreno pegou sua varinha e acrescentou mais duas lições, deixando Sirius surpreso.

_Lição 3: Convidando o amado para sair._

_Lição 4: Percebendo se o amado corresponde as suas expectativas_.

-Você não acha que se empolgou demais? Digo... são duas lições de uma vez só... e... você viu como foi difícil realizar as duas primeiras, ou melhor, como foi difícil tentar faze-las...

-Não reclame, Black, você nem sabe o que tenho em mente...

Sirius suspirou derrotado e então cruzou os braços na frente do seu corpo, tentando não parecer tão preocupado ou apreensivo, afinal de contas, Tiago estava fazendo um favor...

-Ok... diga então...

-Pois bem... – Tiago voltou até o amigo sentando-se ao seu lado novamente. – Você sabe que amanhã temos visita a Hogsmeade, não sabe?

-Fiquei sabendo... segui seus conselhos... agora eu estou olhando o mural da Grifinória, Tiago...

-Ótimo... então... é lá que você vai cumprir essas duas lições...

-Como?

-É simples... – Tiago aproximou-se mais do moreno e então sussurrou o que ele deveria fazer no dia seguinte. Sirius ouviu atentamente e quando Tiago terminou de dizer tudo o que ele deveria fazer; sua preocupação já havia desaparecido, assim como seu baixo-astral, para dar lugar a um sorriso mais aliviado... – Agora é com você, Black...

-Então me aguarde, Tiago, amanhã você verá meu verdadeiro eu... e o Remo descobrira o que eu realmente sinto...

Ambos sorriram, Tiago não tanto, parecia que a preocupação de Sirius havia se dissipado e crescido em Tiago, mas este não estava levando aquilo muito sério, afinal de contas... os dois se amavam, não se amavam?

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Agradeço a todos aqueles que estão me apoiando, enviando comentários, lendo... agradeço do fundo do coração, pois sem vocês esse capítulo não teria saído... e olha que demorou né? Aliás... tenho que pedir desculpas por isso... no próximo vou tentar ser mais ágil... mas... esse ficou bem maior, não ficou? hehehehehe**

**Para aqueles que não conseguiram entender a letra, eu coloquei a tradução dela aí embaixo, tá?**

**Bjns...**

(_Far Away – Nickelback)_

_Esta vez, este lugar_

_Maltratado, erros_

_Tempo demais, tão tarde_

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

_Apenas uma chance_

_Apenas uma respiração_

_Caso reste apenas um_

_Porque você sabe_

_Você sabe, você sabe_

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu sinto sua falta _

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se_

_Eu não a (o) vir mais_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei._

_Última chance para uma última dança_

_Porque com você, eu confrontaria._

_Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Eu daria por nós_

_Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei._

_Porque você sabe_

_Você sabe, você sabe._

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu sinto sua falta _

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se_

_Eu não a (o) vir mais_

_Tão longe_

_Estive tão longe por muito tempo_

_Tão longe_

_Estive tão longe por muito tempo_

_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_

_Eu queria _

_Eu queria que você ficasse _

_Porque eu precisava_

_Eu preciso ouvir você dizer_

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_Eu te perdôo_

_Por estar longe por tanto tempo_

_Então continue respirando_

_Porque eu não irei embora_

_Segure-se em mim e _

_nunca me solte_


	6. Velhos e novos planos

**N/A: Pronto... está aí o cap 6, espero que gostem desse também... já que preparei muitas surpresas para vocês... só espero que não me matem! Hehehehe**

**Dedico esse capítulo a todos os meus queridos leitores, especialmente a Mo-chan, Harumi-chan e Nicolle Snape! Adoro vocês!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Lição 5: Se declarando ao amado**

Acordou aos poucos naquela manhã, véspera de Natal, não queria sair do quentinho da sua cama tão cedo, nem precisava, afinal de contas estava de férias, não precisaria ir à aula e muito menos sair do quarto naquele dia frio...

Abriu os olhos e pegou o relógio sobre a mesa ao lado de sua cama, que marcavam nove horas da manhã. É... Dormira o suficiente, e isso que não conseguira dormir quase nada naquela noite, primeiro porque fora dormir tarde e segundo... Não conseguiu tirar Sirius da cabeça... Tudo bem que Sirius sempre esteve em sua mente, o tempo todo, mas... Parece que tudo estava ajudando para mantê-lo lá, pra mantê-lo em sua mente 24 horas por dia...

Sonhara com a dança, com seus corpos encostando-se ao ritmo da música e, principalmente, com o beijo que não aconteceu, mas que mesmo assim já lhe causara estragos aterrorizadores...

Não queria ter sonhado aquilo, não queria ter demonstrado seus sentimentos naquela noite, não queria ter aceitado, primeiramente, aquela dança, mas... Era um fraco, um idiota que saía correndo com um simples convite, com um simples gesto, até parecia que era ele o cachorro daquela história...

Socou a cama frustrado, arrependendo-se do que havia feito, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo feito um bobo. Sentou-se na cama e olhou pelo quarto com as camas vazias. Pelo menos ninguém o vira sorrindo, ninguém o vira murmurando elogios a si próprio, apenas ele e...

-Roxy? – Remo saltou da cama levando um cobertor consigo.

-Bom Dia!

-Há quanto tempo você está aí, como eu não te vi? Ou melhor... Como você entrou aqui? Esta é a casa da Grifinória, Roxy... e você...

- Sou uma Corvinal... sei disso... mas eu tenho os meus amigos aqui dentro... além do mais... não estou espionando ninguém, Remo... Apenas vim para te ver...e não se preocupe... Não vi nada suspeito... Apenas um sorriso e... Só. E... Eu estava desse lado, justamente para onde você não olhou bobinho...

Não sabia ainda o porquê, mas não acreditara muito naquelas palavras, mas mesmo assim...

-Você pode esperar lá fora? Digo... quero colocar alguma coisa quente...

-Ah... tudo bem... – Roxy disse sorridente e então virou-se de costas, o casaco grande escondendo suas curvas bem desenhadas e seu cabelo loiro preso em um rabo-de-cavalo bem feito que acompanhavam o balançar do seu corpo conforme caminhava.

Remo esfregou os olhos após soltar o cobertor no chão... estava tão atordoado que seus pensamentos estavam o enganando. Não devia pensar na sua amiga daquele jeito. Tudo bem que ela era linda, que era meiga e tudo o mais... mas... não estava mais agüentando aquela situação. Eles sozinhos naquele quarto... estava sentindo falta de carinho e sabia que Roxy o daria sem ele pedir... Mas... O que estava lhe atormentando... Era que quanto menos ele esperava, iria sair pedindo carinhos da loira... isso não podia acontecer...

Correu até o banheiro e enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro, tomando um banho não muito demorado, mas ligeiramente frio. Estava precisando acalmar os ânimos...

Enrolou a toalha em seu corpo e então colocou a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta, porém algo o puxara para trás... E se a Roxy estivesse no quarto? Não confiava muito nela, ou melhor, nas suas ações e também nem nas suas próprias... não iria sair quase nu... mas... o problema era que havia deixado suas roupas no quarto e não havia como pega-las de outra forma, até porque estava sem sua varinha...

Suspirou fundo, desejando não encontrar Roxy e então abriu a porta, mas algo chocara-se contra si de maneira dolorosa o derrubando ao chão. Sua única preocupação fora segurar firmemente a toalha em sua cintura.

-Ai...

-Desculpe... – uma voz conhecida disse ao mesmo tempo que estendia uma mão para o levantar.

-Não foi nada... eu... não vi você... – Remo respondeu a um Sirius sem jeito.

-Tudo bem... afinal foi você quem caiu né? Eu é que devo explicações aqui... – Sirius disse tentando não direcionar seus olhos para o corpo nu do garoto, mas a tentação era tanta que algumas vezes não se agüentava e o olhava admirado.

-É...

-Mas... estava com pressa ou era impressão minha?

-Mais ou menos... acho que estava com frio... – Remo falou um pouco envergonhado, já que percebia os olhares do moreno sobre si.

-Não está mais?

-Por que a pergunta?

-Porque você não foi se vestir ainda...

-Ah..

-Não que eu queira... digo...

Remo tentou não sorrir, mas era impossível, já que era cômica a situação do amigo.

-Não quero que pegue um resfriado... aliás... tem alguém te esperando lá fora...

-Sei... de certa forma era dessa pessoa que eu estava me escondendo...

-Imaginei... a propósito... você sabe como ela entrou aqui? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Não sei... queria descobrir isso também... porque se tem alguém distribuindo a senha do nosso retrato, temos que o parar...

-Eu não acharia nada estranho se Pedro estivesse fazendo isso...

-Ah, Sirius... que implicância com ele agora...

-Ok... não esta mais aqui quem falou... – Sirius disse sorrindo, dando passagem para o amigo entrar no banheiro, o que este fizera prontamente trancando-se nele.

Sirius andava pelo quarto escolhendo as palavras mais adequadas para fazer o que pretendia, mas parecia que todas as mais educadas e com sentindo o haviam abandonado.

Olhou para a porta do banheiro e então encostou-se nela.

-Remo?

-Sim?

-Consegue me escutar? – Sirius perguntou apreensivo e então escutou um outro "sim" do amigo.

-Bem... sei que não parece muito legal ficar falando com uma parede entre a gente, mas esse é o único momento que te encontro sozinho sabe?

Remo colocou a calça rapidamente e então encostou-se na porta também.

-E o que você tem para me dizer?

-Bem... você... não gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo hoje a tarde?

-Hogsmeade? – Remo perguntou atordoado tentando-se lembrar o que significava aquilo.

-Sim... hoje nós vamos poder fazer a visita... lembra?

-Não... – Remo afastou-se da porta e então terminou de se vestir rapidamente, olhou pelo banheiro a procura de seus sapatos, porém havia os esquecido no quarto. Abriu a porta, onde Sirius estava encostando, e este, demonstrando completa surpresa, já que estava sem apoio algum, tropeçou sobre Remo, que mais uma vez fora ao chão, porém, desta vez, com Sirius junto.

-Hoje não é o meu dia... – Remo falou em um murmúrio que Sirius fingiu não escutar...

-Desculpe novamente... – Sirius murmurou se ajeitando no colo do amigo debaixo de si que sentiu seu corpo tremer com aquele movimento.

-Tudo bem... digamos que agora estamos quites... já que a culpa foi minha... – Remo disse olhando nos olhos do moreno. Ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, se olhando, Sirius no colo do Remo, até que o moreno perguntou novamente.

-Qual a sua resposta?

-Pra que?

-Sobre ir comigo a...

-Ah... tudo bem... acho que não tenho nada para fazer hoje... – Remo falou e então percebeu que ainda estavam naquela posição. Olhou para o amigo que continuava sobre si, porém este parecia não ter a intenção alguma de se levantar.

-Você se importa? - Remo perguntou se odiando por ter que fazer aquilo

-Ah... desculpe... – Sirius falou um pouco sem jeito, levantando-se do colo do colega de quarto.

Remo caminhou até sua cama, sentando-se nela e colocando seus sapatos. Sirius o seguiu, e sentou de frente para ele, o observando enquanto terminava de colocar o calçado.

-O que foi?

-Obrigado pelo colo...

Remo riu divertido, enquanto levantava e pegava uma escova sobre sua mesinha. Andou até o espelho e penteou seus cabelos cuidadosamente, tudo bem... não tanto quanto Sirius, mas já era algum cuidado especial.

Sirius permaneceu sentado o olhando pentear os cabelos castanhos, que deviam estar cheirosos como sempre... o moreno balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos que insistiam em percorrer por sua mente.

-Está com sono? – Remo perguntou olhando Sirius pelo espelho.

-Ahn... Não, por quê?

-Você parece cansado...

-Mas não estou... quero me divertir muito hoje... com você. – Sirius disse lançando um sorriso ao Remo que ainda o olhava pelo espelho. Remo abaixou o braço que segurava a escova sentindo-se completamente enfeitiçado e zonzo com aquele sorriso, sentindo seu corpo amolecer novamente.

-Ótimo... – devolveu a escova para o lugar de antes e então voltou a sentar-se de frente para Sirius.

-Tem certeza de que não quer me falar nada?

-É... Talvez, Remo. Não sei o que você e a Ryan são, ou o que você sente por ela, não quero que se chateie pelo que vou dizer...

-Não tudo bem... considero a Roxy apenas uma amiga... – Remo enfatizou a última palavra, mas logo arrependera-se, estava deixando-se levar novamente pelos encantos de Sirius. Não devia ter respondido, devia ter deixado Sirius na dúvida, assim ele iria se aproximar mais, ficar com ciúmes, iria passar por cima daquelas aulas... mas... novamente aquele sorriso exerceu influência sobre si.

-Que bom... digo... ela não serve para você, Remo!

-E quem serve para mim? – Remo perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Sirius, que tremeu com a proximidade.

-Você que sabe... eu só estou dando um conselho, Remo, ela não serve para você!

-E... serviria para você? – Remo continuou, querendo ver qual seria a reação do moreno.

-Não! – Sirius o encarou um pouco nervoso. Não estava conseguindo agüentar aquela pressão... estava quase explodindo, a qualquer momento faria uma loucura... se Remo fosse mais adiante... não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

Remo colocou uma mão sobre o braço de Sirius, este sentiu novamente um tremor pelo seu corpo, ao sentir o toque da mão do garoto.

-Mas... deixando a Roxy de lado... quem você acha que serviria para mim, Sirius... gostaria de saber a sua opinião.

-Eu... eu... não sei! – Sirius disse e então sem perceber o que fazia, derrubou Remo na cama e subiu sobre este, segurando seus braços acima da cabeça. Remo olhou-o assustado, mas sem fazer força alguma para se soltar. Sirius o olhava com paixão, sua mente estava vazia, Remo imperava nela, assim como imperava naquele momento, sob seu corpo.

Era tão bom sentir o corpo dele no seu, suas mãos entrelaçadas, faltava apenas uma coisa... Sirius aproximou seu rosto de Remo, e ao perceber que este não iria recusar, fechou a proximidade com um beijo, o beijo que Remo sonhara, que Sirius tanto esperara.

Seus lábios, enfim, estavam juntos, se movimentando com paixão, travando uma batalha, sentindo um o gosto do outro. Sirius soltou as mãos de Remo e as pousou sobre a cintura dele, este abraçara Sirius com força, querendo que este não o deixasse, que aquilo não acabasse nunca, porém... Sirius afastou seu rosto e então olhou profundamente os olhos de Remo, que brilhavam intensamente. Ambos sorriram por um momento, porém Remo, voltando ao seu estado normal fechou o sorriso bruscamente ao perceber que novamente havia se deixado levar pelo momento, pelos encantos de Sirius, este, ao observar a mudança brusca de expressão do lobisomem levantou-se correndo até a porta do quarto, a fechando atrás de si quando finalmente saiu.

Remo permaneceu deitado na cama, ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios de Sirius nos seus. Sua vontade era de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Estava confuso demais. Por que ele o havia deixado ali, sozinho? Por que ele saíra correndo depois daquele beijo? Como não havia pensando que Sirius fosse fazer algo como aquilo quando se deixasse envolver? Novamente cedera... novamente colocara tudo a perder... aquele beijo, por mais que fosse tão esperando, não devia ter acontecido... como seguiria em frente com seu plano, se Sirius já havia descoberto o que Remo sentia...?

Sentou-se na cama, passou uma mão pelos cabelos, ainda pensativo. Não estava com vontade de sair daquele quarto, não sabia o que iria fazer naquela tarde, quando encontrasse Sirius, sozinho... será que iriam se beijar novamente, será que Remo iria se deixar levar por aqueles olhos novamente? Esperava que não... ainda não havia desistido do plano, só havia ocorrido um imprevisto, nada mais...

Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si delicadamente. Desceu as escadas, encontrando Roxy encostada no corrimão, ainda o esperando.

-Pensei que já tivesse desistido...

-Hm... de você eu não desisto, Remo... – Roxy se aproximou do garoto, enlaçado seu pescoço. Remo permanecera imóvel, sem retribuir o afeto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Por que a pergunta?

-Está estranho...

-Só impressão...

-Hm... então vamos mudar isso... que tal nos divertirmos juntos em Hogsmeade?

-Não vai dar... já tenho outros planos...

-Com o Sirius? – a loira soltou Remo, quando este fizera um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Roxy andou até um sofá, sentando-se nele, sendo seguido por Remo, que parou em sua frente, apenas a observando.

-E eu posso ir junto? – Roxy perguntou ao garoto em pé a sua frente.

-Não... não que eu não queira... mas desta vez eu prefiro ir apenas com o Sirius... ele é meu amigo e está precisando de mim...

-Amigo? – Roxy riu sarcasticamente, levantando-se e ficando a poucos centímetros de Remo. – Não seja idiota... ele é tão seu amigo com eu... e você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? – Roxy perguntou encostando seu corpo no do garoto, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido de Remo. – Nós dois gostamos de você... cabe a você decidir quem escolher... mas pode ter certeza Remo, antes eu estava apenas me divertindo, agora você vai ver do que sou capaz... Você ainda vai ser meu... – Roxy beijou a orelha do garoto, deslizando seus lábios até a bochecha e depositando outro beijo ali. Sorriu ao ver o tremor que havia provocado no corpo do garoto e então saiu, deixando um Remo atordoado no meio da sala comunal.

-O que deu em vocês, hein? Querem me deixar maluco? Ou já estou maluco... Argh! – Remo gritou para a sala vazia e então sentou no sofá, esmurrando-o, tentando jogar sua raiva em alguma coisa.

-Remo?

-O que foi! – Gritou mal-humorado olhando para a pessoa que havia entrado naquele momento na sala. – Tiago?

-È... sou eu... o que deu em você para ficar gritando... o que te fizeram?

-Não ouviu eu dizer? Estou ficando maluco... e você tem culpa nisso! E se tem! – Remo disse andando até o amigo, apontando para ele com raiva. – Quem disse que você podia usar aquilo? Quem disse que você podia usurpar a minha idéia? Não está com medo que a Lílian descubra? Eu sendo atacado pelo meu próprio feitiço. Ah... Tiago... Você vai me pagar muito caro por isso!

-Do que você está falando? – Tiago perguntou temendo que já soubesse a resposta.

-Não me enrole, Potter! Em qual lição vocês estão? Na quatro? Aquela que é para demonstrar o que sente e perceber se o outro sente a mesma coisa? – Remo disse elevando sua voz mais ainda. Tiago ouviu tudo calado, seu nervosismo aumentando consideravelmente. Havia mexido no leão com vara curta, ou melhor, no lobisomem.

-Não me diga que não gostou Remo...

-Eu odiei... Você devia saber...

-Desde quando você sabe disso? – Tiago perguntou, percebendo a gravidade do problema.

-Desde sempre... ou você acha que o Pedro iria perdoar vocês... ou melhor... você acha que eu, o criador, não sei reconhecer minha criatura...!

-Pedro? Ahg... eu mato ele! Se ele não tivesse contando, você não teria assimilado tudo tão facilmente... eu estava modificando algumas coisas...

- Cala Boca! Você não vai matar ninguém... Eu vou matar você antes... – Remo falou seriamente e então arrastou o amigo para o sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Agora escuta o que eu vou dizer... se você não quer que a Lily saiba disso, vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar, ok?

-Isso é chantagem, Remo...

-Hahaha... Como estou me importando...

Tiago suspirou derrotado e então pediu para o Remo seguir.

-Você vai seguir com as aulas, Tiago, vai fingir que não escutou o que eu disse, que isso não aconteceu... e não vai mais modificar nada... nem uma virgula... quero saber onde vocês estão... – Remo parou por algum tempo colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça pensativamente e então voltou-se para Tiago novamente - Você não podia ter feito isso comigo... eu ajudei você Tiago, com isso, com essas lições...

-Por isso mesmo, Remo, você me ajudou, queria ajudar vocês... qual o problema disso? Afinal de contas... Sirius gosta de você...

-Você já contou para a Lily como a conquistou? O que ajudou vocês?

-Não...

-Por quê! - Remo esperou algum tempo para ver se o amigo respondia a sua pergunta, mas quando este não o fez, Remo sorriu sem emoção. – Está vendo... Se Lílian soubesse ficaria do mesmo jeito que eu... É como se a pessoa que nos ama não soubesse achar as nossas qualidades, não soubesse tocar no ponto que sabe que iríamos gostar. O amor, Tiago, é muito mais do que lições, do que palavras; é fazer alguns gestos impensáveis em momentos mais impensáveis ainda... é como dar aquele beijo apaixonado quando a pessoa não está esperando, quando se estão brigando... tenho certeza que foi isso que você fez com a Lílian...

-Fiz... Remo... eu não me arrependo de ter tido essas aulas... aprendi muito com você... achei que dando as mesmas aulas ao Sirius ele ficaria mais seguro, afinal de contas, seriam para você... a pessoa que me ensinou tudo e que, de certa forma, ensinaria ao Sirius...

-Eu não queria ensinar isso ao Sirius... queria que ele soubesse isso por si só... como eu aprendi! O amor que eu sinto por ele me ajudou a criar essas aulas, Tiago... você usou as lições que eu meu baseei no Sirius, para conquistar a Lílian... e... agora está sendo usada para me conquistar...

-E eu volto a perguntar... o que há de errado nisso? Ele não está te traindo... está tentando te amar, Remo...

-Esse não é o problema... eu sei que ele me ama... eu o amo também, Tiago... disso ninguém pode duvidar... acontece que... a Roxy está conseguindo fazer muito mais efeito em mim do que o Sirius... ela está usando o amor dela para me conquistar, e ele está usando teorias... palavras... suas idéias...

-Idéias pode até ser minhas... mas palavras não... eu não disse para ele dizer que sente sua falta... e, Remo, você vai acreditar mais no amor da Ryan, do que no de Sirius?

Remo abaixou a cabeça por um momento, lembrando de cada situação, de cada momento que ficara ao lado de Roxy, em como ela lhe fazia se sentir completo, lhe fazia se sentir feliz por lhe dar tanto carinho. Mas ao mesmo tempo, lembrava-se dos seus momentos com Sirius, eram avassaladores, apaixonantes, delirantes... não conseguia comparar, só agora sabia que não conseguia comparar os dois... amava Sirius e sentia atração por Roxy... mas, ainda bem, que esta última era passageira, pelo menos era assim que Remo esperava.

-Não... só estou dizendo que posso mudar de idéia caso o Sirius não siga os sentimentos dele..

-E por que você não deixa eu falar com ele? Posso dar uma dica... dizer isso de forma simplificada pra ele.

-NÃO! Você não vai fazer isso, Potter... se fizer isso, ele não vai demonstrar realmente o que sente, vai sempre ser empurrado por alguém... Você vai fazer o que mandei... vai dar a próxima lição, do jeito que eu te ensinei... o resto você deixa comigo...

Remo disse confiante e então quando ia saindo da sala comunal, Tiago o chamou novamente.

-Posso te perguntar o porquê dessa fúria toda? Digo... você sabia o tempo todo e estava calado, eu não entendo o que o levou a contar tudo agora... na verdade, acho que teria sido mais proveitoso para você assistir tudo de camarote e depois jogar tudo na minha cara...

-Eu não joguei e nunca jogaria nada na sua cara, Tiago, e nem em nenhum de vocês... adoro meus amigos... amo Sirius... não estou desabafando isso porque quero me vingar de você... é que eu... o Sirius está me deixando maluco...

-Como exatamente? – Tiago perguntou e quando Remo lançou um olhar furioso para ele, complementou. – eu preciso saber, Remo, entenda... tenho que avalia-lo...

-Avaliar? Ah, Tiago, então ouça e me diga... como você disse para ele demonstrar o que sente?

-Eu não disse como, só disse para ele te convidar para sair... nada mais...

Remo sorriu por um momento deixando o garoto a sua frente desconcertado.

-Por que esse sorriso?

-Por que o Sirius fez algo diferente da lição... ele me beijou! – Remo disse radiante, deixando Tiago sorridente também, porém logo o sorriso do lobisomem fora desfeito e este disse voltando ao seu estado de rancor. – Mas não pense que eu vou perdoar vocês... nada vai fazer eu mudar de idéia, Tiago, eu vou mostrar ao Sirius que ele não precisa de lições para me conquistar... – ao dizer isso Remo finalmente saiu deixando Tiago sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Não era para aquilo ter acontecido. Como não se lembrou daquele fato, de Remo conseguir se lembrar das lições, de tudo, como pode ter sido tão distraído a esse ponto?

Sentou esparramado no sofá e fechou os olhos passando uma mão por seus cabelos. Não iria conseguir ficar na frente de Sirius e fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Como faria aquilo? Não teria coragem de trair Sirius... mas também tinha que considerar o fato de que havia traído o Remo... afinal de contas, tinha traído os dois...

Talvez seria melhor mesmo fazer o que Remo lhe dissera. Continuaria como se nada tivesse acontecido, até porque não queria que Lily descobrisse algo que ele temia tanto. O jeito seria esperar Sirius completar aquelas lições e naquela noite lhe dar a última e definitiva lição, a que talvez, e põe talvez nisso, amoleceria o coração do Remo.

Tiago suspirou profundamente e então levantou-se do sofá espreguiçando-se e saindo pelo retrato para o corredor a procura de Lílian, a única que realmente importava naquele momento...

* * *

Sentou em frente à mesa da sua casa emburrada. Suas amigas corvinais a olhavam curiosas, porém essa não queria falar nada, queria apenas tomar seu café e pensar no que faria de tarde, no que faria naquela véspera de Natal.

-Qual o problema, Ryan? – uma garota morena, do sexto ano, perguntou sorridente, porém demonstrando preocupação.

-Não me enche, Anne, eu não estou a fim de falar... _com ninguém._ – Roxy falou cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e depositando seu rosto em meio a eles.

-O que há? Os marotos te dispensaram? Já esqueceu o Lupim?

-Não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou o que eu sinto, entendeu?

-Pensei que fosse sua amiga...

-Amiga? Você virou minha amiga depois que eu comecei a andar com os marotos e a ficar com o Pedro...

-Falando nele... já reparou que ele anda sozinho ultimamente...? – a morena perguntou olhando de relance para a mesa da Grifinória, onde o garoto fazia seu desjejum sozinho.

-E o que tem isso? – Roxy perguntou levantando a cabeça e olhando para o garoto também.

-O que tem isso? Parece que ele tem adquirido um novo charme... não sei... de repente é só impressão minha... mas eu já ouvi algumas garotas falando que ele está ficando mais popular...

-Eu estou percebendo... tão popular que ele não consegue nem ficar sozinho... – Roxy complementou com um ar zombeteiro. – Qual é Anne? Por que está me empurrando o Pedro? Só por que eu não consegui fazer o Black olhar para você?

-Era o nosso plano, não era? Você faria a cabeça do Pedro e então chegaríamos perto do Remo e do Sirius e... Mas o que você fez? Nada disso... ficou com os dois pra você... pensa que eu não percebi o que aconteceu ontem no baile? Você sozinha com eles? – Anne falou rancorosa, elevando a voz aos poucos.

-Fica quieta sua idiota! Não consigo tirar o Sirius de perto do Remo... será que você não percebeu? Eu era apenas uma intrusa... o que os dois queriam era ficar sozinhos...

-Ah... está brincando né? – a morena perguntou mais calma.

-Acha que eu brincaria com isso? Estou dizendo que aquele dois são mais do que amigos... – Roxy mal havia acabado de falar, quando Anne soltou uma risada muito alta, atraindo a atenção dos colegas a sua volta.

-Está querendo me dizer que eles são _gays_? O Remo te trocou pelo Sirius?

-Ah... sua besta... fala baixo! – Roxy disse se levantando. – Nem sei por que te disse tudo isso... aliás... acho até que foi bom... assim você para de me seguir e eu posso ficar sozinha com os mais gatos de Hogwarts! – a loira sorriu divertida e então pegou um bolinho de queijo e saiu em direção à mesa da grifinória.

Uma idéia havia surgido de repente em sua mente naquele momento, não poderia a deixar fugir. Se Pedro estava tão popular como Anne havia lhe dito, era melhor aproveitar...

-Oi! – Roxy disse sentando-se ao lado do garoto ficando praticamente colada nele.

-Oi... – o garoto respondeu sem olhar para a recém chegada.

-Ainda está bravo comigo? – a corvinal perguntou em um muxoxo ao mesmo tempo em que virava o rosto do garoto para lhe fitar.

-Por que eu estaria? – Pedro perguntou sarcasticamente, mas ficando cada vez mais nervoso por aquela proximidade da garota.

-Ah... Pedrinho me desculpe... acho que eu te devo isso... Fui tão burra! – Roxy disse fingindo um arrependimento ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava o pescoço do garoto.

-Por que isso?

-Eu não vi o que estava fazendo quando te dispensei, Pedro, você não percebeu o quanto eu fiquei triste depois da nossa separação? – Roxy perguntou acariciando o rosto do garoto, que sorriu com aquele gesto.

-Na verdade eu não vi você depois... do que aconteceu...

-Claro que não... eu estava trancada no meu quarto... estava arrependida...

-E por que será que eu avistei você com o Sirius e o Remo?

-Por que eu queria me redimir de alguma forma, Pedrinho, e pensei que você estaria junto com eles... mas... agora chega de conversa... será que você pode me perdoar? – Roxy perguntou roçando seus lábios nos do grifinório, que sem pensar duas vezes a beijou com vontade.

Alguns alunos, os poucos que ainda estavam no salão olharam a cena com curiosidade, principalmente Anne que não pensou que a garota fosse capaz de fazer aquilo, seduzir Pedro para conseguir o que queria... realmente, Roxy era impossível. Anne pensou sorridente antes de sair do salão.

Após o beijo ter cessado, Roxy afastou-se do garoto um pouco desnorteada, não sabia se era pelo fato de ter sido pega desprevenida, ou se era pelo fato de que pela primeira vez havia sentido como era o beijo do Pedro e para falar a verdade, era muito bom. Mas preferia a primeira opção, imagina... Roxy Ryan gostando do beijo de Pedro Pettigrew!

-Você... – Roxy começou percebendo que Pedro continha um sorriso extremamente irritante nos lábios. – Você não quer dar uma volta em Hogsmeade comigo? Depois do almoço...

-Você está me convidando para sair? Digo... será um encontro? – Pedro perguntou, seu nervosismo voltando assim como a vontade de sentir o corpo da loira novamente perto do seu.

-E por que não? Pensei que você quisesse isso, já que me surpreendeu com esse beijo...

-Ahn... não sei, não estou a fim de sofrer tudo outra vez... quem me garante que você não está planejando algo?

-Ah... não seja bu... digo... não seja paranóico Pedro... estou falando sério... até porque eu percebi o quanto o Sirius e o Remo se gostam, é obvio que eu não disse isso a eles, mas eu percebi que não devo interferir...

-Ou seja... sou sua última opção!

-Claro que não... se você olhar em volta vai ver que não é minha última opção... Pedro... eu gosto de você! – Roxy disse tentando soar verdadeira, o que estava conseguindo com êxito, já que Pedro a abraçara de tal forma que mostrava que ele realmente gostava dela e havia a perdoado.

Às vezes se perguntava se ela não estava sendo tão má, mas no fim chegava à conclusão de que o Remo valia tudo aquilo...

-Claro... Também gosto de você, Roxy... – Pedro falou nervoso, sua voz falhando um pouco.

-Que bom... – Roxy falou se afastando do garoto e se levantando. – Nos vemos depois né?

Pedro afirmou e então Roxy lhe dera um selinho, saindo logo em seguida pela porta do salão principal. O garoto a seguiu até ela desaparecer e então sorriu mais confiante.

-Espero que isso não seja um sonho...! – falou antes de colocar outro pedaço de pudim em sua boca.

* * *

Aquela manhã havia passado rapidamente, os formandos estavam ansiosos para finalmente poderem passear em Hogsmeade, até que finalmente a Professora McGonagall os liberou para saírem.

Sirius, que observava alguns casais saindo abraçados pelos portões de Hogwarts, esperava um certo alguém chegar. Para sua surpresa, seu nervosismo tinha passado um pouco depois daquele beijo trocado.

Estava se sentindo mais confiante, mas feliz por saber que Remo pudesse sentir a mesma coisa, já que ele havia correspondido aquele beijo da mesma forma que Sirius o fizera.

Esperava não estar depositando falsas esperanças naquele fato, mas não custava nada tentar e muito menos sonhar...

Cruzou os braços e observou um grupo de meninas passar por ele, todas davam risinhos e olhavam em sua direção. Se fosse outros tempos, Sirius sorriria e daria um "_oi" _a elas e então observaria cada uma delas para ver qual era a mais bonita, mas naquele momento aquilo havia se tornado algo sem graça e o que ele mais queria fazer era dar "_oi" _ao Remo e dizer o quanto ele era bonito.

-Oi... – Remo disse assustando um pouco o moreno.

-Oi... pensei que havia desistido...

-Por que? Já estava escolhendo alguma garota caso eu não viesse? – Remo perguntou sorridente, tentando não demonstrar o ciúme que tivera dele quando aquelas garotas passaram sorridentes por ele.

-Não... só fiz uma constatação... algo que eu pensei que poderia acontecer depois...

-Acho melhor a gente ir... o que você queria me mostrar? – Remo perguntou fugindo do assunto que Sirius esteve prestes a começar. Este estranhou o fato e ficou extremamente decepcionado, mas não iria forçar... se Remo não queria falar sobre o beijo, não iriam falar...

-Está preparado? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo, deixando Remo um pouco desconcertado, já que fazia tempo que Sirius não lhe lançava aquele sorriso de desmontar qualquer um.

-Muito! – Remo respondeu com a mesma confiança e então ambos saíram pelos portões de Hogwarts sorridentes, ambos ansiosos pelo que iria acontecer naquela tarde...

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

**Obs: Eita capítulo longo, hein? Não era para ter sido tão longo, mas... o que acharam? Perceberam que a Roxy está ficando mais malvada? Sei que vocês devem ter estranhado a Roxy, uma corvinal, no quarto dos garotos da grifinória... mas isso pode acontecer, não pode? **

**E não me fuzilem pelo que estou fazendo... sim... eu tenho coração, e apesar de não gostar muito do Pedro, acho que ele merece ser feliz um pouquinho... pelo menos por enquanto hehehehe**

**Bjns... obrigada a todos que estão lendo as minhas fics... principalmente aqueles que têm comentado... obrigada mesmo! Sem vocês esse capítulo não existiria hehehehe**

**Bye!**


	7. Indo longe demais

**N/A: Sei, desculpem a demora. Para quem postava um capítulo por semana eudemorei muito... mas... como já disse em ERC, eu estava sem tempo, muito menos para escrever. Mas agora que consegui, lá vai mais esse capítulo cheio de aventura para vocês.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

**Indo longe demais**

-Qual o problema Tiago? – a ruiva perguntou pela segunda vez preocupada com o excesso de nervosismo do namorado.

-Eu já falei que não é nada meu amor... você não quer passar na Madame Rosmerta e tomar alguma coisa?

-Não me enrola, Tiago, eu quero saber o que tem de errado... e não me faça perguntar novamente. – Lílian disse ficando cada vez mais irritada enquanto ambos andavam pelas ruas cheias de neve e frias de Hogsmeade.

-Tudo bem... eu vou contar... mas só porque você me forçou e você é a única em quem eu posso confiar, afinal...

-È claro que sou... se não fosse, não seria sua namorada... Tiago. Mas agora me conta... – Lílian dissera puxando o namorado para dentro do bar, onde sentaram-se em uma mesa mais afastados.

-Aqui está bem melhor... – Tiago falou abraçando-se a si mesmo tentando afastar o frio que estava sentindo... – sorriu um pouco e então suspirou profundamente antes de começar a falar. – Você já deve saber que o Sirius e o Remo são muito mais do que amigos, né? Na verdade eles não são, mas queriam ser...

-Sei disso... mas qual o problema?

-Todos o que você imaginar... tentei ajudar mas acho que estou piorando as coisas, Lily...

-Em que sentido você estava ajudando? Bancando o cupido?

-Mais ou menos... na verdade quem me pediu ajuda foi o Sirius... ele queria que eu o ajudasse a conquistar o Remo, então eu bolei um plano e estou ajudando...

-Fantástico... – Lílian disse sorridente, colocando suas mãos sobre as do namorado. – Deu certo né?

-Não... o Remo descobriu a minha ajuda... não gostou muito, disse que não queria que eu interferisse na situação e... ah, Lily não me peça para contar isso... não quero gastar nosso dia falando deles... temos que aproveitar...

-Não sei por que... mas você não quer me contar algo... Tiago, mas tudo bem... eles são adultos e sabem se cuidar muito bem... – Lílian falou desconfiada e então sorriu aos mencionados que acabavam de entrar no bar.

-Pra quem você sorriu? – Tiago falou desconfiado virando-se para a porta e deparando-se com os olhos de Sirius que pareciam confusos. Tiago sorriu para os amigos, que retribuíram e depois de pegarem alguma garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, saíram por onde entraram antes.

-Pelo menos eles estão juntos hoje...

-Eu espero que sim... – o garoto virou-se novamente para a namorada, que ainda sorria. – Você não acha que devemos começar a planejar o nosso futuro?

A ruiva franziu o cenho e então perguntou curiosa:

-Como assim, planejar o futuro?

-Estou falando depois de Hogwarts, Lílian... Temos que começar a pensar na nossa vida como uma só... estou com medo... não sei o que vai ser de nós depois da nossa formatura, estou com medo principalmente pelo que vem acontecendo lá fora...

-Você não precisa ficar assim, Tiago – A ruiva falou passando uma mão carinhosamente pelo rosto do namorado. – È só uma formatura... vamos continuar juntos depois... enfrentando os pequenos e os grandes problemas, como sempre fizemos, até mesmo quando não éramos namorados...

-Eu sei disso... Lílian... o que eu estou tentando te dizer é... Você aceita casar comigo?

Lílian afastou sua mão de Tiago, piscando algumas vezes, pensamentos se movendo desorientadamente por sua mente.

-Casar? Tiago você está bem? Tem certeza que era isso que você queria me dizer?

-Era... só que eu não havia planejado isso... saiu sem que eu tivesse percebido, mas pode ter certeza de que é o que eu quero... quero que você seja minha esposa, Lílian...

-Tiago... estamos em uma véspera de Natal, faltando meio ano para a nossa formatura... você pode mudar de idéia até lá...

-Por que esse drama? Não vai aceitar o meu pedido?

-Por que não deixamos como está? – Lílian perguntou, sentindo seu corpo tremer de nervosismo e arrependimento por não ter dito logo a resposta que queria, mas estava com medo, tão ou mais que Tiago, mas não queria demonstrar aquilo na frente dele... não podia...

-Se eu fosse fazer tudo o que você me pedisse Lílian, nós não estaríamos juntos hoje! – Tiago falou a puxando para um abraço apertado. Esta sorriu entre os braços do namorado, se sentindo mais segura e completa.

-Ainda bem que você não me escuta... – a ruiva completou olhando o moreno nos olhos. – se eu disser que aceito... você não vai poder voltar atrás... eu não vou deixar, Tiago.

-O máximo que eu posso fazer é refazer o pedido, Lílian, com aliança, jantar romântico e bla bla bla, mas desistir, nunca! – Tiago brincou, um sorriso surgindo no rosto dos dois, agora, noivos.

-Amo você... – a jovem falou aproximando seus lábios do garoto que fechou aquela proximidade finalmente. Estavam noivos, ficariam juntos e era isso que importava no momento.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Terminou de beber o resto da sua segunda garrafa de cerveja em um gole só, sendo observado pelos olhos castanhos e atônitos do lobisomem ao seu lado.

-Você não acha que está exagerando? – Remo perguntou quando Sirius abria a sua terceira garrafa, sendo que Remo nem havia terminado a metade da sua primeira garrafa de cerveja.

-Esqueceu que isso não é alcoólico? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo.

-Não esqueci... Porque ela é alcoólica sim, só não é totalmente, mas tem uma pequena porcentagem e se você continuar bebendo desse jeito vai acabar ficando bêbado sim...

-E que problema teria isso? – Sirius perguntou e então sorveu um pouco do líquido da garrafa.

-Você é insuportável quando fica bêbado... e... Para! – Remo falou arrancando a garrafa da mão do garoto e despejando o seu conteúdo fora.

-Remo! – Sirius disse tentando pegar a garrafa da mão de Remo que estava sentado ao seu lado, mas sua atitude fora frustrada pelo garoto que jogou a garrafa para frente. Sirius, que estava praticamente sobre o outro garoto, olhou a garrafa rolar pelo gramado, agora coberto de neve e pousar delicadamente em um pequeno buraco. – Por que você fez isso?

-È para o seu bem, Sirius... – Remo falou sentindo sua face esquentar por causa daquela proximidade, principalmente entre seus rostos.

-Não quero o meu bem se é para as coisas que eu gosto se afastarem de mim...

-Sirius...

-Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes... queria não fazer o que eu faço... queria recuperar o que eu perdi, sei que minhas atitudes fazem mal...

-Do que você está falando? – Remo perguntou sentindo seu coração querer sair pela boca com as coisas que estava escutando. Era impressão sua ou aquelas palavras tinha dois significados?

-Da garrafa... da minha mania de beber até mesmo sem querer... por quê? – Sirius perguntou inocentemente, não percebendo a ambigüidade de suas palavras.

-Nada... – Remo respondeu afastando-se do garoto, que o segurou pelo braço.

-Aonde você vai?

-A lugar nenhum... apenas estou dando espaço para você se encostar na arvore também... – Remo falou apontando para o espaço vago ao seu lado.

Algum tempo passou sem que nenhum dos dois garotos falasse nada. Apenas observavam o lago meio congelado, a neve a volta, as arvores com pontos brancos em suas folhas...

-Lembra quando tomávamos banho nesse lago? – Sirius perguntou, olhando para o amigo que estava de braços cruzados.

-Lembro... mas você não quer fazer isso agora, né? – Remo perguntou com um meio sorriso apontando para o lago meio congelado pelo frio. Sirius sorriu divertido e então balançou os ombros.

-Não sei até que ponto você me acha maluco, mas eu não entraria ali nesse frio... mas se você quiser... fique a vontade!

-Estou em dúvida... mas por enquanto não...

-Ah... ok!

-Mas o que você ia dizer sobre o lago? – Remo voltou ao assunto de antes olhando fixamente para o amigo.

-Sobre como nos divertíamos... éramos unidos e, principalmente, como aprontávamos. – Sirius falou pensativamente lembrando-se dos momentos que havia citado.

-Concordo com você... Digamos que isso descreve os marotos. Mas falando desse jeito até parece que não somos mais os marotos... ou simplesmente jovens...

-Jovens somos... disso eu tenho certeza, mas marotos eu não sei... acho até que o Malfoy deve estar com saudades das nossas traquinagens... – Sirius riu divertido, sendo correspondido pelo Remo, que pegou um pouco de neve na mão e jogou em Sirius, que fora pego desprevenido.

- Que!

-Não estava reclamando da falta de travessuras?

-Estava... mas... – Sirius disse apalpando a neve sob si e pegando um pouco com a mão sem que Remo percebesse, e então atirou em Remo que desviou o rosto, então levantou e saiu correndo em direção do lago.

-Espere... – Sirius disse juntando mais neve nas mãos. Remo, enquanto tentava fugir, pegava um pouco de neve nas mãos e tentava jogar no garoto que o metralhava com bolas de neve.

-Pra quê? Não estou a fim de ficar coberto de neve. Por isso nem pense que eu vou ficar parado enquanto você se aproveita de mim...

-Então... tudo bem... podemos conversar enquanto você foge de mim... – Sirius disse jogando outra bola de neve, que dessa vez passara perto do garoto que para se vingar jogara outro que acertara os pés de Sirius.

-E sobre o que você quer falar? – Remo perguntou, mas logo se arrependendo, já que Sirius podia muito bem querer falar de algo que ele estava, no momento, evitando.

Sirius parou por algum tempo não acreditando que o grifinório houvesse feito aquela pergunta. Jogou a bola de neve no chão e então limpou suas mãos que estavam molhadas em algum pedaço de roupa seu que estava seco. Remo vendo aquilo estranhou, mas mesmo assim continuou com a bola de neve na mão. Nunca se sabia quando estava seguro com aquele cachorro.

-Muitas coisas... mas eu tenho uma em especial... apenas uma curiosidade... será que você consegue saciar essa minha... curiosidade? – Sirius perguntou enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do outro garoto, até que por fim seus corpos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro.

Sirius fitou os olhos castanhos de Remo tentando descobrir o que este estava pensando, o que este poderia estar achando daquilo tudo, mas... não conseguia distinguir... talvez estivesse vendo uma mistura de curiosidade e divertimento.

-E o que você quer que eu diga?

Não poderia ser tão direto, mas queria saber, necessitava saber o que Remo havia sentido durante aquele beijo. Tinha que se arriscar, era a sua chance... – Eu quero que você me diga... o que você achou do nosso beijo?

* * *

Andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas movimentavas e frias de Hogsmeade, enquanto alguns olhares curiosos e ao mesmo tempo divertidos eram lançados àquele casal que passeava pelas ruas. Pedro sorria e vez ou outra beijava a jovem que tinha seus pensamentos longe, mas não tão longe assim.

-O que você quer fazer agora? – Pedro perguntou parando em frente a uma loja de doces.

-Hm... você me disse que ia mostrar o lugar onde você ia com os marotos antes...

-Eu disse?

Roxy rolou os olhos tentando soar carinhosa com o garoto. Mas tinha que admitir, estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. Como é que aquele traste conseguia ter amigos tão legais... talvez Remo e os outros tivessem devendo a alma para aquele panaca, só podia...

A corvinal parou na frente de Pedro, o olhando com doçura e então sorriu o abraçando fortemente.

-Você não está lembrando? – disse com uma voz manhosa. – Será que eu não estou sendo boa o bastante para você?

-C-claro que está! –Pedro disse abraçando a jovem também. – Desculpe, meu amor, havia me esquecido que tinha prometido isso para você... se quiser, podemos ir agora.

Roxy sorriu no abraço do grifinório e então sem mais nem menos deu um gritinho e beijou os lábios do garoto o agradecendo por ter atendido o seu pedido.

Pedro sorriu entre o beijo e então afastou a jovem de si para expor o que havia acabado de passar em sua mente.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro... mas enquanto isso vamos indo. – Roxy disse puxando o garoto pela mão pelas ruas da cidade.

-Ok... - algum tempo se passou, até que o grifinório tomou coragem para fazer o que pretendia. – Roxy, gostaria de ser minha namorada?

A loira parou desconcertada quando ouviu aquele pedido ficando de costas para Pedro que vinha logo atrás de si. Estavam indo longe demais. Mas ela não podia negar o pedido e muito menos aceitar. Ah... porque aquele pedido não era do Remo? E porque ela havia gostado de ouvir aquele pedido? Não era como se tivesse envaidecida por saber que os garotos babavam para tê-la, mas era porque ela tinha ficado feliz pelo _Pedro_ ter feito aquele pedido, da mesma forma que ficaria se Remo a pedisse.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa tentando despistar aqueles pensamentos, ou melhor, tentando esquecer que havia pensado naquilo. Como podia, ela, Roxy Ryan, linda, loira e perfeita, namorando um pateta como aquele, não... era inadmissível!

Suspirou, tentando aliviar a tenção que havia caído sobre ela, colocou um sorriso com uma mistura de satisfação, emoção e doçura - pelo menos foi o que tentara demonstrar - nos lábios e virou-se para o garoto que esperava arduamente pela resposta ao pedido.

-Pedro... meu amor... sabia que você me pegou de surpresa? – Roxy perguntou andando até o garoto, passando uma mão pelo seu rosto. – Tão de surpresa que eu, infelizmente, vou ter que pedir para pensar um pouquinho... esse é um grande passo que iremos dar... não podemos entrar em uma relação desse tipo não sabendo realmente o que sentimos, embora eu já saiba que adoro você muito. – ao dizer isso ela sorriu e depositou diversos beijinhos nos lábios do jovem, que sorriu com o gesto e abraçou a loira, aproximando mais seus corpos.

-Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso... minha gatinha. – Pedro disse ganhando tons vermelhos no rosto. Já que iam ser namorados, ele devia expor tudo o que estava sentindo. E para começar nada melhor do que dar adjetivos a sua namorada.

-Agora você me leva até aquele lugar? – Roxy pediu com um beiço.

-Claro... – ao dizer isso Pedro guiou uma Roxy sorridente pelas ruas da cidade, rumo ao esconderijo, não- tão- secreto, dos marotos.

* * *

-Aquele não é... Pedro? – a ruiva perguntou curiosa. Olhava pela janela distraidamente enquanto Tiago buscava alguma coisa para lancharem. Quando este voltara, Lílian perguntara finalmente.

-Mas o que ele faria agarrado aquela... espera aí, mas aquela é a Ryan...

-Ryan?

-Sim, essa garota, da Corvinal, vive dando em cima do Remo, pra desprazer do Sirius. Ele odeia essa garota.

-Se ela gosta do Remo, por que ela está com o Pedro?

-Boa pergunta querida... mas... eu tenho para mim que coisa boa não é... já que ela já aprontou para cima do Pedro antes... – Tiago disse pensativamente, lembrando do dia que ela ficara com Pedro apenas para descobrir mais coisas sobre as aulas particulares do Sirius.

-Ela já aprontou antes? E por que eu sempre sou a última a saber?

-Porque... isso... não é da nossa conta... é entre ela e o Pedro... ele deve gostar muito dela para tê-la perdoado.

-Ou deve ser um grande panaca por não saber que ela deve estar enganando ele de novo.

-Lily? Chamando seu amigo de panaca?

-Ele é nosso amigo, mas não deixa de ser um panaca. – Lílian disse seriamente. Tiago tinha quase certeza que aquilo só podia ser resultado do seu extinto protetor de amiga. Já que ela costumava xingar e dar conselhos daquela maneira há alguém que ela gostava, e isso não seria diferente com Pedro, já que era colega e amigo deles.

-Tudo bem querida... mas agora vamos deixar eles para lá? Vamos almoçar que eu estou morrendo de fome. – o moreno falou enquanto se preparava para comer o seu lanche. Lílian, porém, continuava com seus pensamentos na tal de Roxy Ryan. Se ela ousasse a fazer mal a algum amigo seu, iria se ver com ela. Ou aquela ruiva não se chamava Lílian Evans.

* * *

-E então? Não vai responder a minha pergunta? – Sirius perguntou vendo que o amigo parecia ter recebido uma pancada. Não devia ter ido direto ao ponto, não daquela maneira.

-M-mas... – Pedro olhou Sirius por um momento, não acreditando que ele havia feito aquilo. Tudo bem que já estava preparado para futuros ataques, mas não daquele tipo, por Merlim, o que ele ia responder? "Apenas a verdade" Isso diga a verdade, diga que foi o melhor beijo da sua vida, que foi o beijo mais puro e verdadeiro que já deu, porque a pessoa que estava beijando era aquela que ele realmente ama. Nunca! Não podia dizer aquilo, mas também não podia dizer mentiras, não para o Sirius. Não queria facilitar, mas também não destruir o que Sirius estava tentando construir, tudo bem que era em superfície torta, mas já era alguma coisa.

Deu um passo para trás tentando se afastar um pouco do moreno a sua frente. Caso dissesse alguma coisa indevida teria chance, ao menos, de fugir.

Sirius olhou a reação de Remo com um divertimento no olhar, afinal, havia conseguido o efeito desejado, ou seja, havia intimidado Remo Lupim e com apenas uma simples pergunta. Adoraria saber a resposta para a mesma, mas sabia, tinha certeza, de que o que sairia por aqueles lábios, não seriam a simples e pura verdade. O jeito era esperar e ver qual a desculpa que Remo diria.

Quando Remo estava disposto a abrir a boca e dizer qualquer coisa uma voz, irritante para Sirius, mas reconfortante para Remo chegou ao ouvido deles como se fosse uma corneta.

Olharam para o lado descrentes do que viam. Roxy puxava um Pedro desconcertado pela mão até onde eles estavam. Se Remo não tivesse vendo aquilo com os próprios olhos, diria que um pedido mudo seu havia se realizado do nada.

-Roxy! – Remo falou sorridente andando até a loira que prontamente soltara-se de um Pedro furioso para abraçar um Remo contente.

Nunca pensou que iria se sentir bem sendo abraçado pela Corvinal, ela, pela primeira vez na vida, estava sendo sua salvação, mas não apenas aquilo... por que não? Por que não cutucar mais aquele cachorro?

Sirius olhava tudo com raiva. Não, não apenas raiva. Fúria, ódio, e todos os derivados que estava sentindo no momento. Como aquela, aquela... Argh! Que nome se daria aquela mulher? Talvez fosse melhor nem pronunciar, já que até ele, Sirius Black, se sentia envergonhado pela palavra que surgira na sua mente.

Lançou um olhar indignado ao Pedro que assistia tudo sem entender nada, já que há poucos minutos aquela garota havia lhe dito que iria pensar sobre sua proposta. Sobre ser _sua_ namorada.

-Que bom encontrar você aqui! – Roxy falou ainda abraçada ao Remo que apenas sorriu. Roxy, porém, lançava olhares vitoriosos a um Sirius que estava prestes a explodir, ainda mais quando viu uma Roxy aproximando cada vez mais seu rosto de Remo e então beijá-lo com paixão.

Sirius ficou petrificado no lugar olhando aquela cena com desprezo, com amargura. Tudo o que ele queria era tirar aquela mulher de cima do Remo, de cima do seu Remo, mas não podia, até porque não sabia se era aquilo que Remo queria. Ao pensar daquela forma, Sirius não teve outra alternativa, a não ser fugir daquele lugar.

Quando Sirius já estava longe, Remo soltou-se bruscamente da loira que havia o beijado a força. Tudo bem que queria fazer ciúmes ao Sirius, mas não queria magoá-lo daquela forma!

-Por que isso? Por que me beijar dessa forma? O que deu em você? – Remo perguntava com angustia, como se quisesse tirar toda aquela dor de seu coração de uma vez por todas. Se ficasse quieto não iria conseguir se manter em pé, muito menos olhando pra aquela mulher.

-Eu só queria mostrar o quanto gosto de você!

-Será? Será que não era para fazer ciúmes ao Sirius?

-E se fosse? – Roxy perguntou notando que os olhos de Remo estavam brilhantes, como se a qualquer momento fossem despejar toda aquela lágrima.

-Eu não quero que você se intrometa mais. Não dessa forma.

-Por que?

-Será que você não percebeu que o meu coração é do Sirius? Que é só dele e que nem esses seus caprichos serão capazes de mudar isso? Roxy, olha para o lado, olha para mim e diz: você acha mesmo que um dia eu te amaria?

-Se ama o Sirius, porque não me amaria?

-Por que ele sim me ama, e eu sei, agora eu sei, que é verdadeiro o que ele sente, graças a você, Ryan! – Remo falou enxugando uma lágrima que deslizava morna pelo seu rosto.

Roxy permaneceu calada, observando o Remo sair pelo mesmo caminho que antes Sirius o fizera.

-Isso quer dizer que eu não amo você verdadeiramente? – Roxy perguntou antes que Remo saísse de sua vista.

Remo virou-se para encarar a loira que agora estava ajoelhada no chão. – Não sei... eu desconheço esse amor que você diz sentir por mim... se gostasse de mim, não iria enganar o meu amigo dessa forma. – Nisso ele olhou para Pedro que apenas assistia a cena, que apenas agora se dava conta de que havia sido enganado outra vez.

Remo, sem falar mais nada, sem olhar para trás, saiu pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, tentando não pensar no Sirius.

-E você! Para de me olhar desse jeito! – Roxy gritou furiosa, ainda ajoelhada no chão. – você achava mesmo que eu ia aceitar o seu pedido idiota?

-E você achava mesmo que o Remo ia amar você? – Pedro perguntou com expressão de nojo e então saiu deixando Roxy pensativa e furiosa ajoelhada na neve.

Não podia negar. Tinha ido longe demais. Tinha brincando com os sentimentos do Remo, mas o que ela podia fazer... não sabia que ele sentia tanto por Sirius, que ele amava tanto o amigo... e por que aquilo tinha que acontecer com ela? Justamente quando estava se acostumando com a idéia de ter Pedro do lado?

**Continua...

* * *

**

**N/A: Gostaram? Posso dizer que esse capítulo é um recorde. Fiz ele em apenas um dia... maravilha né? O meu xodó. Adoro escrever essa fic, espero q vocês gostem de a ler e comentar hehehe**

**Bjns... obrigada por lerem!**


	8. Lição 5, Se declarando ao amado

**N/A: Estamos chegando à reta final da fic... mas não se preocupem, porque esse não é o último capítulo... mas é bem decisivo, por isso eu não vou encher vocês com minhas palavras... e sim aconselhar a vocês a seguir descendo a página e lerem a última lição que Tiago preparou para o nosso cachorrinho hehehe

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

**Lição 5: Se declarando para o amado**

Abriu a porta do quarto, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Agora que estava sozinho, não conseguia acreditar que havia feito aquele pedido, havia pedido Lílian em casamento, e por incrível que pareça, ela havia aceitado, aceitado ser apenas sua e para sempre.

Suspirou cansado. Aquele havia sido um dia cheio, na verdade, todo dia era cheio dentro daquele castelo e, como naquele dia, ás vezes fora de Hogwarts, mais precisamente em Hogsmeade.

Sentou em sua cama, tirou os sapatos e deitou-se fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Estava cansado e sentia que o sono não iria demorar a lhe carregar para as profundezas, porém...

-Tiago... Pontas... Potter!

-O que é! – Levantou assustando quando ouviu seus nomes serem pronunciados e então abriu os olhos dando de cara com um Sirius não muito feliz na sua frente.

-Até que enfim você acordou.

-E o que você quer?

-Falar com você... o que mais?

-Não dá para esperar para depois...?

-Não... sei que se você deitar aí, só vamos conversar amanhã pela manhã, portanto levanta essa bunda dessa cama!

-Oh... que respeito que você tem com quem te ama! – Tiago disse ironicamente e então levantou, indo até o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido querendo se livrar do sono e, principalmente, do cansaço que parecia estar impregnado em seu corpo naquela tarde e então voltou até o quarto onde Sirius dava voltas e voltas.

-Pronto? – Sirius perguntou quanto o amigo pareceu no quarto novamente com uma roupa mais confortável e com os cabelos molhados, mas não tão revoltos quanto antes.

-Pode falar.

-É obvio que eu não vou falar aqui.

-Está me enchendo, Sirius, quer parar de ser tão mandão! – Tiago disse saindo pela porta do quarto. Sirius o seguiu com um ar divertido. Apesar de estar se sentido o pior dos homens, Tiago sempre conseguia fazê-lo sorrir e se descontrair.

Chegaram até o local de costume e então se trancaram na sala. Após terem se acomodado em algumas almofadas. Sirius tinha certeza de que elas estavam lá por que Tiago estava com sono e cansado. Antes ele tivesse desejado que a sala aparecesse, talvez teria coisas mais úteis do que almofadas.

-Diz agora.

-Você não disse que iria me dar alguma lição hoje?

-Você está preparado para ela?

Sirius abaixou a cabeça pensativamente. Não queria dizer aquilo, mas não, não estava preparado para dizer o que sentia, principalmente depois do que havia acontecido aquele dia.

-Ou melhor... você tem algo para me dizer? – Tiago falou ajeitando-se melhor nas almofadas, como se o sono tivesse se dissipado totalmente ao ver a expressão triste no rosto do amigo

Sirius suspirou e então - algo que Tiago nunca imaginou que ele faria – chorou. Chorou como uma criança. Como se tivesse sozinho, como se nada pudesse o parar, ou o tirar daquela tristeza.

Tiago, pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer diante aquela situação. Não sabia o que dizer, até porque palavras não adiantariam muito naquele momento, apenas gestos...

Aproximou-se mais do amigo e então passou uma mão sobre seus ombros e encostou sua cabeça na de Sirius.

Permaneceram daquela forma por muito tempo. Tiago permaneceu quieto, apenas esperando o momento que Sirius ergueria a cabeça e diria que todas suas magoas foram despejadas junto com aquelas lágrimas. Lágrimas, estas, que Tiago nunca vira descer por aquele rosto sempre alegre, trapalhão, brigão... mas talvez não fosse naquele Sirius que eles estavam acostumados em ver que as lágrimas desciam, mas no Sirius apaixonado e em dúvidas que Tiago aprendeu a conhecer e estava tentando ajudar.

Como Tiago esperava, depois de algum tempo Sirius passou a mão pelos olhos tentando enxugar o rosto, quando um lenço aparecera em sua frente, o lenço que Tiago havia conjurado para o amigo e agora o segurava na frente de seu rosto.

-Acho que isso vai ajudar. - Sirius deu um meio sorriso e então secou seu rosto com o lenço.

-Teria sido mais útil eu ter pedido para a sala aparecer... desse jeito haveria mais lenços aqui dentro e quem sabe até um livro sobre "Como eliminar um perdedor, um fracassado, um retardado, um idiota e afins em 24 horas!".

– Não seja tão infantil Sirius... é normal se sentir dessa forma depois de alguma desilusão... Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?

-Você quer ouvir? – Sirius perguntou fitando o amigo do seu lado, que já não o abraçava mais, mas estava com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

-Quero te ajudar.

-Não queria ter chegado a isso... não queria ter cedido a isso, Tiago, como alguém pode se entregar tanto a alguém como eu estou fazendo? Como alguém pode amar tanto outra pessoa? Eu estou me sentindo tão possessivo, tão ciumento, com vontade de jogar longe qualquer pessoa que chegue perto dele. Eu não era assim... o que está acontecendo comigo?

-Talvez se você dissesse a ele o que sente e tiver certeza de que ele sente o mesmo por você, esse seu sentimento se esvaia... você precisa ter certeza dos sentimentos dele para com você, é disso que você necessita, Sirius.

-Mas ele não vai me dizer... não sei porque... mas eu acho que ele... acho que ele está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Tiago sentiu seu coração pular com aquelas palavras do amigo. Era óbvio que Remo escondia algo dele. Pura ilusão sua pensar que Sirius não notaria isso.

-Por que você simplesmente, agora depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de todas essas lições que você teve, diz o que sente, diz o que está no seu coração?

Sirius levantou e andou pela sala tentando pensar naquela proposta. Olhou o quadro negro onde as lições estavam enumeradas e do lado o seu nível de aproveitamento. Havia evoluído muito naquela relação, mas depois daquele beijo, Remo parecia estranho com ele, fugindo dele como um rato corre do gato. Talvez não fosse tão mal assim dizer o que estava sentindo. Precisava de uma vez por todas acabar com aquilo.

-Está certo... é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer, Tiago, vou por um ponto final nisso tudo! – Sirius falou confiante a um Tiago satisfeito. Este queria com todas as forças que tudo desse certo para os seus amigos.

Sirius voltou ao lado de Tiago e então este começou a falar, depois de conjurar no quadro negro – _Lição 5: Se declarando ao amado. -_ o que parecia ser a última lição daquele curso do amor. Sirius ouviu tudo atentamente e então depois de Tiago ter terminado o falatório, começou a desenvolver seu plano... o que ele soube imediatamente ser sua ultima chance.

* * *

Chegou no salão principal e então abriu um sorriso ao ver o quão bonito este estava. Adorava o Natal, e não seria naquele que sua opinião iria mudar, principalmente depois de ver aquela maravilhosa decoração.

Sentou-se na mesa com seus colegas formandos, já que naquela manhã de Natal apenas os formandos de cada casa haviam ficado para no da seguinte seguirem para suas casas para mais umas férias de inverno.

-Que cara é essa? – Lílian perguntou ao amigo. Desde a noite passada, quando conversou com o noivo, é que a ruiva estava preocupada com o amigo. Esperava que aquilo se resolvesse logo.

-Estou cansado.

-É só isso?

-Não estou a fim de falar sobre isso...

-Eu quero te ajudar, Remo, apenas te ajudar...

-Queria tanto aceitar a sua ajuda... mas acho que nesse assunto você não vai conseguir me ajudar... e o único que pode deve estar cansado para isso.

Lílian não gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira, mas se ele dizia que ela não podia ajudar, então ela não o forçaria, apenas torceria para que tudo corresse bem.

Continuaram em silêncio, saboreando aquele café da manhã, que mais parecia um banquete, quando uma coruja pousou graciosamente na frente do garoto que olhou curioso para a ave que lhe estendia a pata com um pergaminho amarrado nela.

-Não está cedo para correio? E quem me mandaria um recado hoje?

-Por que você não lê? A coruja está ficando impaciente, Remo. – Lílian falou vendo que a coruja estava a ponto de bicar o garoto. Este desamarrou o bilhete e então despachou a coruja que levantou vôo com a mesma graciosidade, o que lhe lembrava muito uma pessoa.

_Remo_

_Encontro você na casa dos gritos em meia hora._

Não esperava muito mais do que aquela frase, mas só aquilo chegou o frustrar, sem contar que havia ficado curioso, já que o papel não estava assinado.

-É de quem?

-Não está assinado. Mas pela letra... acho que é do Sirius.

-Sério! – Lílian perguntou feliz, o que não agradou muito o garoto que se levantou e saiu sem dizer nada. – Por que ele insiste em se esconder?

-Talvez porque ele esteja com medo. – Lílian virou para a voz que a havia assustado e então sorriu para Tiago que parecia sério naquela manhã.

-Que cara é essa? Você é o segundo que me aparece com essa expressão... só falta o Sirius...

-Felizmente é a única que eu tenho, Lily... E quanto ao Sirius... acho que a cara dele está pior que a minha. Estávamos certos. Aquela Ryan aprontou de novo para cima do nosso casal preferido.

-O que aconteceu? Céus... será que esses dois não vão ter sossego? Remo acabou de receber um recado do Sirius...

-Então só nos resta esperar e ver o que acontece... – Tiago falou sentando-se ao lado da noiva enquanto olhava um certo alguém na mesa da Corvinal que parecia alheia ao que acontecia ao seu lado.

* * *

Faltavam dez minutos para a hora que Sirius havia marcado para se encontrarem na casa dos gritos e ele ainda estava com dúvidas se iria atender àquele encontro. Estava com medo do que pudesse vir, já que tinha quase certeza do que aconteceria nesse encontro. Se não estivesse enganado, Sirius iria dizer tudo, e era desse tudo que ele tinha medo. Não sabia qual seria sua reação, o que ele iria dizer, responder ao Sirius... o jeito era esperar o momento certo... a única coisa que ele sabia era que não iria mais continuar mentindo daquele jeito, estava farto daquela situação...

Andava distraidamente pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. Era Natal e ele não estava se contagiando muito com aquela alegria que aquela festividade significava. Não estava se importando com a decoração, com o banquete que iria ser servido a noite... nada daquilo parecia ser como antigamente, como os anos anteriores, quando ele se juntava a sua família, ou até mesmo quando ia junto com seus amigos de sempre para alguma outra festa. Eram tempos bons aqueles, mas que não voltavam atrás...

-Remo? – uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem o tirou de seus infelizes pensamentos.

Virou-se para ver o recém chegado e então se deparou com um Pedro cabisbaixo e com vergonha.

-Se você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem, acho melhor você ficar calado. Não quero mais falar sobre isso...

-Mas eu preciso... eu sou um tolo.

-Só agora você se deu conta disso? – Remo perguntou sarcasticamente. Adorava Pedro, era seu amigo afinal, mas aquela mania de ser idiota, fraco e uma Maria-vai-com-as-outras o estava deixando maluco e com vontade de chacoalhar o amigo para ver se ele endireitava.

-Não precisa ofender, Remo, estou querendo entender o que aconteceu... eu... não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

-Mas aconteceu... e pela segunda vez Pedro. Pensei que você já tivesse enxergado a real intenção da Roxy. Não estou dizendo que ela não se apaixonaria por você, mas acontece que ela estava querendo apenas brincar com você, com a gente.

-Mas ela era carinhosa comigo... – Pedro murmurou se arrastando ao lado do Remo que começara a andar novamente.

-Ela era carinhosa com você porque queria alguma coisa... – doía dizer aquilo ao Pedro, mas o que ele podia fazer se ele não entendia o significado daquelas palavras que eram mais delicadas. Ou será que ele devia ser mais direto? – Ela só te usou, Pedro.

-EU SEI DISSO! – Pedro explodiu de repente, porém sua atitude não chamara a atenção do outro grifinório que continuou sua caminhada.

-Não parecia...

-Tudo bem... não vou discutir isso com você... eu só quero saber se você vai dar alguma chance a ela.

Remo parou de andar bruscamente virando-se para o mais baixo, o olhando com fúria no olhar. Algo que Pedro raramente via em Remo Lupim, o aluno mais calmo e doce que a Grifinória já teve.

-Você não me escutou? Eu posso sim ter gostado da Roxy, mas somente como amiga. Se ela mexeu comigo, foi só porque ela é uma garota muito bonita e sabe seduzir um homem muito bem. Mas o que ela fez me deu nojo, me dá nojo... e se você não escutou eu posso muito bem repetir. Eu amo o Sirius. – Remo falou e então passou uma mão por seus cabelos castanhos tentando tirá-los de seus olhos. – Entendido?

-S-sim...! – Pedro respondeu receoso e depois de dar uma ultima olhada no amigo saiu de perto dele deixando-o novamente sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Suspirou cansado. Quantas vezes ele teria que repetir aquilo? Quantas vezes ele teria que dizer que aquela garota não significava nada para ele? Na verdade não estava se importando se Hogwarts pensava aquilo, a única coisa que queria era que Sirius acreditasse nele.

* * *

Andou novamente até as escadas e olhou para o andar inferior da casa tentando ver se o seu convidado já havia chegado. Mas, como nas 999 outras vezes, ninguém havia aparecido. Foi na milésima vez que Sirius pode distinguir o corpo do seu convidado o esperando no andar de baixo. Parecia tão apreensivo quanto ele próprio.

Suspirou fundo, arrumou novamente suas vestes e então desceu pelas escadas. Quando estava na metade do caminho percebeu que olhos castanhos o miravam intensamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que o estava vendo.

Remo esperou o amigo descer as escadas e parar a sua frente e então murmurou um "oi" quase inaudível a um Sirius que sorriu brilhantemente.

Por mais que estivesse magoado, ferido, Sirius não queria mostrar isso a ele, não por enquanto. Primeiro, ele queria saber a resposta que fora adiado por aquele acontecimento que ele não queria sequer lembrar.

-O que você quer? – Remo perguntou querendo quebrar aquele gelo e aquela sensação esquisita que o estava abatendo.

-Que bom que você veio... pensei que não iria atender o meu pedido. – Sirius respondeu mostrando o lugar de Remo em uma mesa no centro daquela sala, que possuía duas taças e um vinho sobre a mesa lindamente decorada com flores.

Remo franziu o cenho diante daquilo. Pelo jeito ele estava fazendo tudo o que o Tiago dissera para ele fazer e pelo o que ele lembrava Tiago havia feito o mesmo com Lílian.

-Você que decorou? – Remo perguntou curioso.

-Não ficou muito bom... mas o principal é o vinho... por isso não se incomode com o resto... – Sirius falou meio sem jeito abrindo a garrafa de vinho e despejando um pouco de seu conteúdo nas duas taças. Entregou uma ao Remo e pegou a outra para si.

-O que estamos comemorando exatamente? Isto é, se estamos comemorando alguma coisa...

-O Natal, nossa formatura, sei que está longe, mas não custa nada festejar desde agora...

Remo sorriu sem jeito. O que estava acontecendo ali? Por que Sirius não estava sendo explosivo? Por que naqueles lindos olhos não estavam a magoa que ele vira no dia anterior? Queria tanto saber as repostas para aquelas perguntas... mas sabia que só Sirius podia lhe dar.

-Mas eu ainda tenho outro propósito, Remo...

-E qual? – o jovem avistou Sirius colocar sua taça ainda cheia na mesa e andar até seu encontro.

-Eu quero a minha resposta... isso, é claro, se você ainda lembra da minha pergunta... – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente. Remo não tinha escapatória, teria que responder o que lhe fora perguntado e o grifinório sabia que se não dissesse a verdade, Sirius a descobriria à força.

-Por que você quer tanto saber? É passado...

-Para mim é importante saber, Remo... só a sua resposta pode me fazer dizer o que eu estou disposto, o que há tanto tempo eu quero contar a você.

-Então por que você não me conta isso primeiro... sei que a minha resposta não vai mudar em nada o que você tem para me dizer... – Remo falou bebendo um gole de seu vinho e colocando a taça ao lado da de Sirius.

-É... você tem razão... não vai mudar em nada... mas a sua reposta pode sim mudar... e eu não quero que isso aconteça... – Sirius disse aproximando-se mais de Remo que permaneceu petrificado em seu lugar.

-Sirius... se eu me lembro bem, quem deveria terminar a lição aqui era você, não eu... – Remo falou de repente. Se aquela era a hora do tudo ou nada, então era melhor colocar todos as cartas na mesa e jogar da mesma forma que Sirius, dizendo todas as verdades.

-Como é? – Sirius perguntou atônito. Do que ele estava falando? Como assim terminar a lição? Sirius tinha sim que terminar aquela lição, a ultima das aulas de Tiago, mas o que Remo tinha há ver com aquilo?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu... eu não vou dizer resposta alguma para a sua pergunta... e é para você se declarar a mim, não é mesmo?

-Quê...?

-Qual era mesmo o nome da lição 5? Se declarando ao amado? – Remo perguntou tentando não se enfurecer mais do que já estava enfurecido.

-Do que você está falando Remo? Como você soube...?

-Eu sei desde o começo... tudo. Todas as aulas que você teve... tudo...

-Eu não acredito. – Sirius falou em choque, sentando-se na cadeira sem olhar para o garoto a sua frente. – Eu banquei o idiota todo esse tempo?

-Eu não usaria essa palavra, Sirius... – Remo falou pegando sua taça de vinho e bebendo outro gole, Sirius, porém, pegara a garrafa e sorvera uma quantidade razoavelmente grande, até que Remo tirara a garrafa de suas mãos.

-Eu quero você sóbrio, Sirius. Precisamos conversar... não dá mais para adiar...

Sirius fixou seus olhos nos de Remo e então concordou vendo que o grifinório sentava a sua frente na mesa. Não havia imaginado que Remo pudesse ter descoberto o seu segredo. Na verdade tinha lá seus anseios, mas nada que comprovasse, que lhe desse certeza de que era aquilo mesmo.

-Estou ouvindo...

-Que bom... mas antes quero que você me conte o que tem para me falar... – Remo falou sem alterar a voz, seus olhos ainda fitando os de Sirius.

-Tudo bem... – Sirius puxou sua cadeira para mais perto de Remo e então pôs uma mão sobre o rosto do outro garoto, o acariciando delicadamente até pousar seus dedos sobre os lábios dele. Remo sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo com aquele toque e então beijou os dedos sobre seus lábios, não se importando o que Sirius diria sobre aquele gesto, afinal de contas, nada mais importava...

Sirius sorriu e então chegou mais perto do garoto, sussurrando em seu ouvido um "Eu te amo", provocando sensações maravilhosas em Remo que esperou atentamente, Sirius começar sua história, mesmo já sabendo dela por inteiro...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Obs: Ahhh... Não me matem... mas eu tive que quebrar essa cena... não ia dar muito certo colocar ela inteira nesse cap... ia ficar muito grande e... eu não vou dizer nada... vocês vão descobrir o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo... e isso se eu tiver um ótimo número de reviews... (huahuahuahua).**

**Hm... eu estava pensando aqui comigo e decidi fazer uma enquête com os meus queridos leitores... Você decide: Roxy Ryan deve ficar com Pedro? Ou até o Pedro ela não merece ter? O que acham? Votem... a decisão de vocês será uma ordem hehehehe...**

**Bjns... e obrigada pela colaboração!**


	9. Se arrependimento matasse

**N/A: Quero agradecer a todos os que têm lido minha fic e comentado... é sempre importante agradecer, não é mesmo...? E lá vai mais um capítulo... outro que eu escrevi bem rapidinho...

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

**Se arrependimento matasse**

Sirius afastou seus dedos do rosto de Remo e então percorreu pelos cabelos macios e castanhos destes o acariciando antes de finalmente dizer o que queria. Não sabia ao certo o que o estava levando a agir daquela forma. Estava confuso demais, principalmente porque ele tinha quase certeza de que suas palavras não diriam nenhuma verdade àquele garoto.

Remo havia dito que já sabia de tudo, porém aquilo não pareceu inibir nenhum pouco o moreno que continuava a seduzi-lo ainda mais. Não que estivesse reclamando, nunca, aquilo era muito bom... queria ter se entregado antes àquele jogo, mas não podia e não faria, não depois de tudo o que fizeram, o que ocorreu, não se deixaria levar por um momento de caricias. Deveriam falar tudo, expor tudo e então... só Deus sabia o que iria acontecer depois disso.

Remo colocou sua mão sobre a de Sirius e afastou-a de si. Olhou nos olhos de Sirius tentando descobrir qualquer coisa, mas para sua completa surpresa, lá não tinha dúvida, magoa ou qualquer rancor que vira no dia anterior, mas apenas um ar predatório e lá no fundo uma doçura encantadora.

-Estou ouvindo... – Remo repetiu o que Sirius antes havia dito e então afastou sua cadeira do moreno, tentando evitar o máximo de aproximação, já que ele não estava muito seguro de si.

-O que eu tenho para dizer é simples... – Sirius começou, parecendo mais sério do que pretendia, o mesmo tom de voz que ele usara para pronunciar as ultimas três palavras que só naquele momento pareciam ter surtido algum efeito em Remo. – E eu já disse.

-Você não pode estar falando sério. – Remo tentou persuadir o moreno, tentou saber se aquela declaração não fazia parte do jogo, mas Sirius parecia decidido a continuar com aquilo.

-Estou... você devia saber, afinal de contas você disse que sabia de tudo, então porque quer que eu conte...?

-Quero ouvir de você... – Remo falou nervoso.

-E eu já disse... fiz tudo isso porque amo você... tive aulas com o Tiago, sim... com o Tiago, ele que me ajudou, que me deu dicas de como me aproximar de você... de como falar a você como eu me sinto...

-Isso eu sei... eu soube desde o começo. – Remo falou levantando-se e ficando de costas para o moreno que não parecia entender onde Remo queria chegar.

-E qual o problema disso? De querer conquistar alguém? Isto é... se você acha isso um problema...

-Não... eu não acho, obviamente que eu não acho... só que não é esse o problema.

-Claro que não é... conquistar alguém não é problema, mas o resultado disso que não é, ou melhor, tudo o que eu fiz foi em vão! – Sirius disse e então Remo virou-se de frente novamente o fitando, porém Sirius desviara o olhar. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza, não queria ver a pena no olhar do Remo. – Tudo o que eu fiz não serviu para nada, eu devia ter imaginado, eu devia ter juntado todas as peças. Se a gente não se falava ou andava junto era porque não existe mais amizade... e eu fui um tolo por achar que ainda existia.

-Sirius...

-Eu quero terminar de falar... – Sirius falou olhando de relance para o garoto a sua frente. – Claro que fui um tolo... se não existia amizade como é que existiria amor? Eu não quis acreditar que você pudesse estar gostando da Ryan. Me iludi achando que pudesse ser algum tipo de objeto de ciúme... mas eu me enganei... eu e o Tiago nos enganamos.

-Para de falar besteiras! – Remo falou ajoelhando-se em frente ao moreno e virando o rosto dele para fitá-lo nos olhos. – Não é esse o problema, você sabe disso... nossa amizade é a mais bonita que existe, Sirius, e não é a toa que ela se transformou em amor, e eu não digo isso apenas em relação ao seu amor, mas em relação ao meu amor, ao que eu sinto por você... porque você acha que eu vim aqui hoje?

-Por que eu pedi? – Sirius perguntou tentando não soar zombeteiro.

-É obvio... mas eu digo o outro motivo, o real problema por eu estar boicotando as suas lições. – Remo falou temendo alguma explosão por parte do moreno, porém parecia que Sirius ainda não havia entendido o recado.

-Como assim? Você sabia das lições? A Roxy lhe contou?

-Não... a Roxy sabia?

-Eu perguntei sobre você... ela não importa... mas caso você queira saber... ela descobriu através do Pedro.

-Espera aí... todo mundo sabia sobre isso? – Remo perguntou irritado, porém logo se acalmou. Aquele não era o caminho, precisava ficar calmo e resolver tudo aquilo.

-Não... o Pedro descobriu por acaso e... mas... como **você** soube? – Sirius perguntou de repente, finalmente se dando conta da real situação.

-Eu... – Remo queria tanto dizer aquilo, mas parece que todas as suas forças haviam se evaporado com aquele olhar que Sirius lançava sobre si. – sabia, porque eu... fui eu que criei as aulas, eu dei as mesmas aulas ao Tiago, quando ele queria chamar mais atenção ainda da Lily...

-QUE? AQUELE IDIOTA DISSE QUE ELE TIRAVA AQUELAS IDÉIAS DA EXPERIÊNCIA DELE COM A LÍLIAN! – Sirius disse em plenos pulmões. Como Tiago podia ter feito aquilo com ele? Só ele mesmo, um idiota em pensar que Remo não descobriria...

-E de certa forma ele usou a experiência dele... porém esqueceu de mencionar que fui eu quem deu essas dicas a ele. Sirius, eu sei que ele não fez por mal, que ele queria te ajudar...

-Mas ele só piorou a situação! EU VOU MATAR AQUELE POTTER!

-Você não vai fazer nada. Vai ficar aqui... eu é que vou matá-lo! – Remo falou saindo de perto do moreno, porém este o puxara pelo braço e então o abraçara fortemente.

-Eu não entendo onde você vê problema nisso... se eu amo você, e pelo que estou entendendo, você me ama também...

Remo fechou os olhos e suspirou nos braços do moreno. Ele também não achava problema nenhum, ele só precisava pensar sobre tudo aquilo. Sobre como ele se sentiu seduzido por uma outra pessoa, sobre como ele estava confuso, não sabia se Sirius realmente gostava dele, não sabia se Sirius seria capaz de conquistá-lo sozinho, de lutar por ele sem ajuda de ninguém... ele não sabia...

-O problema não é isso... é a sua atitude Sirius... sei que você me ama... sinto isso um pouco... eu vi isso nos seus olhos ontem, quando a Roxy me beijou, mas eu não sei se você está disposto a enfrentar tudo comigo... como você mesmo disse, estávamos muito afastados... e... são tantas coisas que... acho que um simples curso do amor não serviria para nos juntar da maneira que eu queria, Sirius...

-Então nada adiantou? – o moreno perguntou se afastando de Remo, percebendo que este derramara uma lágrima que descia pelo seu olho castanho.

Remo baixou a cabeça e então suspirou. Estava com a chance de ter Sirius em sua mão, mas não sabia o que fazer...

-Eu não vou dizer que nada disso adiantou... eu estou confuso... você precisa me entender... Eu apenas queria que tudo tivesse acontecido diferente, afinal de contas você tentou me conquistar com algo que eu criei, e foi algo impensado, algo que eu fiz para o Tiago conquistar a Lily, e naquela época era tudo diversão Sirius... eu não quero que a nossa possível relação comece tendo como base um curso sem graça e atitudes desesperadoras.

-Eu fiz tudo isso para tentar provar a você que eu te amo... tentar conquistar você, Remo. Se fora uma coisa impensada, ou passageira, isso foi quando você fez as lições... mas eu as usei com tanta garra, com tanta força de vontade, que eu queria que saísse tudo perfeito...

-Mas aquilo não eram suas atitudes, eram sempre minhas ou de Tiago, Sirius... E você não precisava tentar me conquistar ou tentar me provar o seu amor...eu já sou seu... você já me conquistou sem saber... e se você dissesse simplesmente o que me disse antes, eu já saberia que era verdade...

Sirius sorriu e então abraçou Remo novamente. – E se nós fingirmos que nada disso aconteceu... pensarmos que estamos nos encontrando aqui apenas para conversar e que no meio da conversa eu dissesse de repente "Te amo", você aceitaria ficar comigo?

-Sim, aceitaria... mas não podemos fingir Sirius... é a nossa vida... é o nosso amor... e nós não podemos esquecer isso... – Sirius colocou sua mão sobre o rosto do grifinório, percorrendo a marca que a lágrima havia deixado e então aproximou seu rosto do de Remo, que sem pensar sequer uma vez, buscara os lábios carnudos de Sirius para um beijo doce e carinhoso esperado por tanto tempo.

Remo enlaçou o pescoço de Sirius enquanto este saboreava com a língua o interior de sua boca e lhe abraçava intensamente, percorrendo com seus braços sua pele sob o tecido da roupa, que a cada minuto se fazia desnecessário entre os dois.

Quando o ar já se fazia necessário eles se soltaram. Remo virou-se de costas para não olhar Sirius nos olhos. Estava cada vez mais difícil tentar sair daquele lugar. Mas ele não tinha outra alternativa. Ele precisava fazer aquilo, para o bem dos dois.

-Eu queria apenas uma maneira pra deixar nossa vida mais fácil Remo.

-Então você não vai se opor ao que eu vou te pedir.

-O que? – Sirius perguntou e então Remo virou-se para ele tentando se manter o mais longe possível.

-Preciso pensar... preciso ficar longe de você... e... você precisa ir para a casa amanhã... na vou conseguir fazer isso com você perto de mim, no mesmo quarto que eu...

Sirius passou uma mão pelos cabelos tentando não demonstrar seu desapontamento, ele não tinha escolha se não aceitar o pedido do Remo.

-Tudo bem... se você quer pensar... eu aceito... eu não tenho escolha, não é mesmo?

Remo sorriu e então caminhou até o moreno encostando seus lábios no ouvido deste e então sussurrou:

-Eu preciso pensar sobre nós dois, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza... ser beijado por você é a melhor coisa que existe... principalmente porque eu sei que você me ama. Respondi a sua pergunta?

- Claro... mas eu tenho mais uma ainda: Você me ama? – Sirius perguntou quando Remo roçara seus lábios nos dele.

-Completamente. – ao dizer isso Sirius buscou os lábios dele novamente, porém não fora um beijo muito demorado, pois logo Sirius havia deixado um Remo atordoado e sozinho naquela sala.

* * *

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Lílian perguntou quando viu Sirius se aproximando do trem com o seu malão. – Pensei que iria ficar com Remo em Hogwarts.

-Eu ia... mas surgiu um imprevisto... – Sirius disse lançando um olhar significativo ao Tiago que desviou o olhar e andou até Remo que assistia os colegas partirem.

-Você está bem? – Tiago perguntou indeciso se aquela era uma boa pergunta se fazer.

-Estou... só não sei se você vai ficar depois dessa viagem.

-Pode ter certeza de que eu não vou sair de perto da Lily. – Tiago disse temeroso e então Remo riu deixando Tiago sem graça.

-Sirius não vai fazer nada... mas acho que você deve conversar com ele... tudo bem que eu não sou a melhor pessoa a dizer isso, afinal de contas fui eu que te dedurei... mas... acho que tudo vai ficar bem...

-Eu espero... não quero nem ver quando a Lily descobrir...

-Ela não vai descobrir... – Remo falou determinado e então pararam de falar quando a mencionada e Sirius se viraram para se despedir de Remo.

-Boas férias Remo! – Lílian disse abraçando o grifinório que sorriu. E então quando eles se separaram, Tiago e Lílian subiram no trem deixando os outros dois livres para conversar.

-Boa viagem... – Remo desejou antes que Sirius iniciasse qualquer outro assunto.

-Obrigado... espero que sinta minha falta... – Sirius falou e então subiu no trem, porém Remo o puxou para um abraço, que muitos estranharam, mas resolveram ignorar.

-E eu vou sentir... mas... é melhor você ir... – Remo disse empurrando o moreno para dentro do trem que partiu logo em seguida, deixando alguns alunos abanando na estação de Hogsmeade.

Eram poucos alunos dentro do trem que iam para a casa para aquela semana de férias, já que

* * *

naquele ano Dumbledore havia feito um calendário diferente, para que os formandos tivessem mais tempo de ficarem juntos em Hogwarts sem aquela sobrecarga que eles sempre tinham quando se aproximava o final do ano letivo.

Mas os poucos que tinham, faziam uma algazarra tremenda dentro de algumas cabines, comemorando as férias que estavam começando, porém, como sempre havia exceção, alguns alunos pareciam tristes, ou simplesmente, terem deixado suas cabeças em outro lugar, menos no corpo, o que era o caso de Sirius e Pedro.

- O que há com vocês...? Se animem... são as nossas férias! – Lílian falou empolgada, porém quando não houve resposta decidiu deixá-los em paz.

Tiago depois de algum tempo se culpando pela cara amarrado do amigo resolveu levar Sirius para uma outra cabine, deixando Lílian sozinha para conversar com Pedro.

-E você?

-O que tem eu?

-Ah Pedro... tudo bem que você sempre foi quieto... mas hoje você está excessivamente para baixo... e eu não gosto de ver ninguém assim...

-Quer que eu saia então? – Pedro perguntou se levantando.

-Não... fica aí e me conta o que está acontecendo...

-Nada demais...

-Eu quero te ajudar Pedro... mas só vou conseguir se você me contar o que está acontecendo...

-É a Roxy... ela ficou sozinha no castelo, e o Remo ficou também... tudo bem que eu decidi não me importar mais e esquecer ela, mas... eu não consigo... Roxy gosta do Remo e ele...

-Gosta do Sirius...

-Eu sei, mas porque o Sirius não ficou também?

-Não sei... mas ele deve ter os motivos dele. Quando as pessoas se gostam, se amam, a distância não faz muita diferença Pedro... você devia confiar mais no seu amigo... – Lílian disse confiante arrancando um sorriso de Pedro que logo esquecera aquela situação e voltara ao mundo terreno, deixando uma Lílian preocupada também, mas satisfeita por poder ajudar. Achava até que estava se tornando boa em ser conselheira dos marotos.

* * *

-Como você pode fazer isso comigo, Potter!

-Eu quis te ajudar...

-Ajudar? Usando as lições do Remo para mim conquistá-lo? – Sirius disse elevando cada vez mais sua voz. Porém ninguém parecia ouvi-los já que Tiago havia lançado um feitiço nas paredes da cabine para que o som não vazasse.

-Mas foi a única coisa que me veio na mente... você estava desesperado e eu queria te ajudar... – Tiago disse tentando acalmar o amigo e se livrar daquele imenso problema.

-Não te culpo por querer me ajudar... mas podia ter inventado qualquer outra coisa... pensei que fosse esperto Tiago...

-Eu pensei o mesmo de você... afinal quem é que queria conquistar quem aqui? – Tiago disse rancoroso.

-Não me venha com essa, Tiago... quem foi que mentiu que tinha aulas de DCAT com Remo, quando na verdade estava tendo aulas de conquistas com ele? E por que você nunca me disse como havia conquistado a Lílian? Por acaso eu não era digno de confiança?

-Chega de perguntas! Eu não te contei porque não achei necessário, Sirius, e eu não queria que outras pessoas ficassem sabendo... eu não contei a ninguém...

-Sei... mas a questão não é essa... agradeço muito a sua ajuda... acho que eu devia ter me empenhado mais... não devia ter pedido isso a você...

-Mas agora não é hora de lamentações Sirius... o que o Remo disse? – Tiago falou tentando mudar de assunto já que a maior parte do problema já havia sido resolvido e então notou um sorriso maroto surgindo na face do amigo.

-Está curioso?

-N-não.. só quero te dar uma dica...

-Deixa de ser curioso Tiago... eu só vou te contar porque você é meu amigo... ao contrário de você que não me considera amigo e que não me conta nada sobre sua vida! – Sirius falou sorrindo e então relatou tudo o que havia acontecido deixando Tiago satisfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo triste e apreensivo, porque aquilo podia acontecer com ele também... mas... era melhor não pensar naquilo...

-E... você aceitou o pedido dele?

-Por que eu não aceitaria? Eu tenho que mostrar que estou disposto a qualquer coisa para ficar com ele.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Eu não tenho medo da Roxy, Tiago... sei o que vocês todos estão pensando, até o Pedro acha isso... eu confio no amor do Remo, confio no Remo de todas as formas...

-Eu sei... eu também confio no Remo, devo minha vida a ele, o problema é que eu não confio na Roxy... – Tiago falou e então ambos riram. Talvez aquelas férias não seriam tão ruins assim, o único problema seria a enorme saudade que Sirius teria que agüentar por uma semana inteira.

* * *

Espreguiçou-se mais uma vez e então olhou o relógio na parede da biblioteca, eram quase seis horas da tarde. Realmente... havia ficado a tarde toda lá dentro. Estava tão distraído e submerso naquele livro que ele mal viu o tempo passar e as nuvens densas se transformarem em uma chuva grossa.

Guardou o livro na mochila e levantou-se. Saiu da biblioteca e andou pelos corredores sem muita pressa, apesar de seu estômago protestar por comida, já que não comera muito no almoço.

Arrumou a mochila sobre suas costas que, milagrosamente não estavam pesadas e então apressou um pouco o seu ritmo para chegar mais rápido ao salão principal.

Fazia dois dias que Sirius e os outros haviam saído de férias e, o que já era de se esperar, ele estava com saudades e ele ainda nem tivera muito tempo para pensar no que iria fazer, não decididamente, já que não havia parado de pensar em Sirius sequer uma vez, mas... estivera tão ocupado terminando de ler seu livro sobre DCAT e jogado Snap Explosivo com alguns garotos da Lufa-Lufa que... acabara deixando aquilo de lado.

Não que tivesse muito que pensar, pois sua decisão já havia sido tomada quando ele viu Sirius entrando por aquele trem, só precisava colocar tudo em seu devido lugar dentro do seu cérebro e dizer ao Sirius. Só faltava aquilo e mais uma coisa... mas isso ele tinha o resto da semana para fazer...

-Remo? – Ou podia fazer naquele momento, pensou quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz conhecida.

-Oi...

-Posso andar com você?

-O corredor é para todos, não? – Remo falou sem paciência. Há tempos queria conversar com ela, mas quando a via sentia tanta raiva que decidia deixar para outra ocasião, mas parece que não tinha escapatória...

-Sim... claro... – Roxy respondeu sem jeito. Não estava gostando daquele tom de voz... mas era melhor aquilo do que ser ignorada.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal encontraram alguns alunos jantando na única mesa do salão, que havia sido colocada no lugar das habituais quatro mesas. Remo abanou para seus novos amigos da Lufa-lufa e então se sentou mais para a ponta. Roxy sentou a sua frente e começou a se servir de qualquer coisa, afinal de contas estava sem fome.

Remo, porém procurou se servir de tudo o que era possível e começou a comer sem se preocupar com nada no momento. Queria, antes de tudo, resolver o problema do seu estômago.

Roxy, porém, começou a comer o pouco de comida que estava em seu prato sem olhar para o garoto a sua frente, apenas com a cabeça baixa.

-Que? – Roxy disse depois de algum tempo quando uma colher de arroz fora colocada em seu prato.

-Você precisa comer... pensa que eu não notei que você não tem se alimentado direito? – Remo falou distraidamente enquanto servia a garota com coisas saudáveis, sem perceber que ela o olhava de maneira admirada.

-Pensei que não se preocupasse comigo... – Roxy falou depois que Remo terminara de colocar comida em seu prato.

-Mas eu me preocupo... com qualquer um que eu considere meu amigo...

-Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz você me considera sua amiga?

-E eu não devia... mas eu te entendo. Sei o que é gostar de alguém, mas... mesmo assim, não sei se vou conseguir perdoar as bobagens que você fez.

-Pode me pedir o que você quiser... desde que você me perdoe. Sei que não posso ter você, que nunca vou saber o que é ser amada por você, mas eu gostaria de pelo menos ser sua amiga.

Será que deveria confiar? Por que não? Todos merecem uma chance de se redimir, não? Eram essas as perguntas que pairavam na mente de Remo, porém as respostas para todas elas ele queria que fossem fáceis. Mas quem era ele para julgar alguém...

-Tudo bem... eu acredito em você, e já que você está disposta a fazer alguma coisa para se redimir... – Remo falou e então sussurrou apenas para a jovem ouvir o que ela deveria fazer.

-Posso contar com você?

-Claro... – Roxy falou e então, após se despedir de alguns colegas e de Remo saiu rumo ao seu dormitório deixando sua comida no prato e um Remo mais satisfeito.

* * *

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Tiago perguntou agarrando o moreno pela mão.

-Tiago... eu preciso saber como ele está...

-Não... daqui dois dias você vai poder vê-lo ao vivo. Além do mais... você disse que iria deixar ele pensar um pouco, pelo menos agora vamos fazer o que é certo. – Tiago disse segurando um pequeno pacote nas mãos.

-O que é isso? – Sirius disse rasgando a carta que mandaria a Remo e apontado para o pacote na mão do amigo.

Andavam pelo Beco Diagonal a procura de presentes para a festa de fim de ano daquela noite, já que queriam que tudo ficasse perfeito.

-Bem... isso é um pacote...

-Não me diga... eu quero saber o que tem aí dentro.

-Anéis.

-E para que você vai querer anéis?

-Para colocar no meu dedo e no dedo da minha noiva! – Tiago falou sem jeito.

-Noiva? Quando você decidiu pedir a Lily em casamento? Não sei se ela vai aceitar...

-Já aceitou... eu só vou oficializar o pedido hoje de noite...

-E você não me contou? – Sirius perguntou fingindo estar magoado.

-Eu... não deu tempo.

-Então para se redimir você vai ter que pedir para eu ser seu padrinho de casamento.

-Acho que isso devia ser espontâneo... mas tudo bem... – Tiago parou no meio da rua e então pigarreou. Olhou nos olhos de Sirius e disse: - Aceitaria ser padrinho do meu casamento?

-Oh! Que surpresa magnífica! Eu adoraria! – Sirius disse marotamente e então andou até uma loja onde a vitrine mostrava roupas de gala. – E como agradecimento eu pagarei a roupa do noivo, será o meu presente!

-Não... você não precisa me dar presente algum... – Tiago disse falando seriamente enquanto Sirius ainda sorria.

-Vamos lá Tiago... não fique tão sério... mesmo não sendo seu padrinho de casamento eu iria dar algo importante a você e a Lily... quero a felicidade de vocês...

-Que adorável... – Tiago disse e então ambos riram atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam.

Depois de mais algumas horas, ambos os amigos estavam cheios de sacolas com presentes e guloseimas e esperavam ansiosamente por aquela noite, talvez Sirius fosse o mais ansioso, já que depois daquela noite, faltariam mais dois dias para ele ver o seu amado Remo...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**OBS: O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado e que agora já sabem que a má sorte do Sirius está passando... **

**Sinto muito informar que esse foi o penúltimo capítulo e que o final está chegando com muitas e muitas surpresas... espero que estejam curtindo o finalzinho e que (não seria eu se não dissesse né?) COMENTEM sempre que puderem hehehe**

**Bjns especiais a Harumi que têm dedicado muito tempo a minha fic e q tem me apoiado bastante, apesar de me chamar de malvada às vezes hehehehe**

**Bjns... até o próximo capítulo.**


	10. Graduado no amor

**obs: Último capítulo... boa leitura... **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

**Graduado no amor**

Até que enfim aquela semana havia passado. Ele nunca teve idéia de que sete dias seriam tão longos quando se estava longe daquela pessoa. E ainda faltava uma imensa viagem de trem até ele...

Espreguiçou-se na cama e então sentiu o cobertor ser arrancado de cima de si e dois pares de olhos verdes por de trás de lentes o olharem fixamente.

-Não acha que já dormiu demais?

-E você não acha que está sendo inconveniente?

-Não quando se está faltando meia hora para sairmos de casa... – Tiago falou sentando na cama onde Sirius ainda estava deitado.

-E você fala nessa calma? – Sirius perguntou levantando-se bruscamente da cama e indo até o banheiro do quarto do outro garoto.

-Não sou eu quem está atrasado... e eu não mandei você ler aquela carta umas quinhentas vezes, Sirius... – Tiago falou malicioso olhando para o envelope onde estava a carta de Remo. – Aliás... o que essa carta diz?

-Nem ouse infectá-la com suas patas...

-Então ela já está infectada porque quem tem patas aqui é você! – Tiago disse jogando um travesseiro na cara do moreno quando este voltou do banheiro.

-Ei!

-Ai...! – Tiago sorriu maliciosamente e então saiu do quarto antes que o outro garoto lhe desse uma surra.

Sirius andou até seu malão e então começou a catar suas coisas pelo quarto de Tiago. Como havia ficado ali apenas dois dias ele não tivera tempo de bagunçar muito, o que lhe deixava mais tranqüilo por saber que não se demoraria tanto naquela tarefa.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e então sentou na cama para amarrar seus sapatos. Quando estava praticamente tudo pronto, ele avistou a carta em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama de Tiago. A carta do Remo. Ainda sentia a mesma alegria de quando vira a coruja de Remo pousar em sua frente e lhe estender a pata com a carta do lobisomem. Havia sonhado tanto com aquele momento que mal se conteve em abri-la e ler quantas vezes fosse possível... o que ele estava fazendo mais uma vez naquele momento.

_Sirius_

_Como foi seu final de ano? O meu foi muito bom, apesar de não ter com quem conversar... espero que você e o Tiago estejam se divertindo muito, mas que não aprontem exageradamente, pois eu ainda quero visitar a Senhora Potter e não seria nada legal chegar lá sabendo que ela está brigada com o meu... é... namorado?_

Sirius sorriu novamente ao ler a palavra "_namorado"_. Mesmo depois de ler tantas vezes ainda se surpreendia com aquela notícia...

_Isso mesmo que você leu Sirius... como eu te disse antes de você viajar, eu queria ficar sozinho para pensar e foi o que eu fiz... e como eu estava muito ansioso para te dizer isso resolvi lhe escrever essa pequena carta._

_Espero que você me perdoe depois de tudo isso... depois de ter fingido que não me importava com os seus sentimentos e depois de ter dito que você não havia feito nada de produtivo com aquelas lições, o que eu sei, com certeza, ser um engano, já que foram com elas que a Lily e o Tiago ficaram junto e foram com essas lições também que eu e você nos juntamos..._

_Estou te esperando ansiosamente para dizer tudo isso pessoalmente._

_Com amor, Remo._

Sirius dobrou a carta novamente ainda com o mesmo sorriso de antes e então a guardou no bolso da calça ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu um grito vindo do andar debaixo daquela casa.

-Almofadinhas... você está atrasado! – Tiago berrou e então Sirius, após pegar seu malão, desceu até o encontro do amigo para, juntos, voltarem a Hogwarts e ele, Sirius, ao seu namorado.

* * *

Saiu correndo pelos corredores sem se importar se aquilo era permitido ou não e muito menos se ele era um monitor e devia dar o exemplo aos alunos. Terminou de colocar suas luvas ainda enquanto corria e então de repente uma voz o fez gelar por dentro.

-Sr. Lupim, que estória é essa de ficar correndo pelos corredores, quando eu escolhi você para ser monitor eu pensei que você fosse diferente dos outros... e que não ficaria correndo pelos corredores... – Minerva disse com um tom decepcionado na voz enquanto andava até o garoto ofegante.

-Desculpe professora, mas é que eu preciso esperar os meus amigos – "e o meu namorado" – nos jardins. E... eu estou atrasado.

-Tudo bem... mas mesmo assim, vou ter que tirar dez pontos de sua casa por essa imprudência, já que você deve dar o exemplo Sr. Lupim! – Minerva falou, porém ao invés de receber indignação do seu aluno, recebeu um grande sorriso.

-Obrigado professora... porque eu sei que podem me tirar pontos, mas não podem me tirar a pessoa que eu amo... – ao dizer isso ele despediu-se da professora e seguiu seu caminho, porém, desta vez, caminhando.

Minerva olhou seu aluno caminhar em direção ao saguão de entrada com um meio sorriso do rosto. Era tão bom ver seus alunos felizes e amando, principalmente aquele monitor, já que sua vida era bastante turbulenta. Sentiria falta, muita falta da algazarra daqueles garotos...

Enquanto isso, Remo ainda continuava sua caminhada pelos jardins de Hogwarts, até que chegou em frente aos portões onde alguns alunos, que ele pode distinguir ser da corvinal – entre eles a Roxy – também esperavam os colegas chegarem da estação de trem.

Aconchegou-se mais dentro de sua capa tentando ficar mais quente, já que o dia havia amanhecido mais frio do que o normal, porém não estava adiantando muito. Ele estava quase começando acreditar que aquele frio era fruto do seu nervosismo que estava em excesso naquele momento.

Olhou em volta tentando se concentrar em outra coisa, mas era completamente difícil, já que Sirius estava ocupando toda a sua mente naquele instante. Sabia desde o começo que não seria fácil dizer tudo o que sentia ao Sirius, tanto que escrevera uma carta o prevenindo de suas conclusões para que quando ele chegasse novamente em Hogwarts, eles pudessem conversar mais abertamente sobre aquilo, sem constrangimentos. Mas quando olhava para aquele lindo sorriso e para aqueles brilhantes olhos não conseguia se controlar e muito menos ficar calmo.

-Remo? – o mencionado deu um pulo no lugar e então se virou para a dona daquela voz sorrindo aliviado.

-Oi!

-Eu te assustei? – Roxy perguntou vendo que o grifinório parecia assustado.

-Um pouco... eu estava um pouco pensativo... só isso. E você?

-Não... eu não estou assustada. – Roxy falou e então Remo riu. Pelo menos ele iria conseguir manter a amizade da garota, ele só temia que aquela amizade não terminasse de maneira trágica, já que a corvinal não sabia do seu recente envolvimento com o Sirius ainda.

-Só você para me fazer rir em uma hora dessas... quando eu estou tendo quase um ataque de frio aqui. – Remo falou olhando de relance para o portão de Hogwarts, o que não passara despercebido por Roxy, que notara que aquele ataque não era só de frio, mas de ansiedade.

-Está esperando o Sirius também? – Roxy perguntou tentando esconder a frustração.

-Também?

-Eu não esqueci o que você me pediu...

-Que bom... mas você não precisa fazer isso agora... ou melhor, se você não quiser fazer eu entendo...

-Não... se for para você ficar feliz... eu faço qualquer coisa Remo. – Roxy falou e então se aproximou do garoto lhe dando um abraço carinhoso, o que Remo estranhou, mas resolveu retribuir, afinal de contas queria manter a amizade dela.

-Obrigado... mas eu não quero que você faça nada por mim... digo, se isso for ferir você, entende?

-Claro... mas não se preocupe... isso não vai me ferir, afinal é a verdade, não é? – a jovem disse e então se afastou quando percebeu que um grupo bem conhecido se aproximava deles. – Te vejo depois...

-Ah... claro. – Remo disse sem entender, porém quando avistara o grupo caminhando em sua direção consegui entender o motivo da repentina saída de Roxy.

O grifinório sorriu abertamente e então caminhou na direção deles também, porém algo que ele não imaginava que aconteceria tão cedo aconteceu, surpreendendo todos os presentes da mesma forma, ou até mais do que o próprio Remo.

Sirius andou em sua direção também sorridente e então o abraçou fortemente e sem dizer nada o beijou de maneira saudosa e apaixonada. Remo, ainda desconcertado resolveu retribuir, afinal ele queria tanto aquele beijo quanto o que estava o beijando.

Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo até que se lembraram de que estava no meio do jardim de Hogwarts e na frente de muitos alunos que, com certeza, deveriam estar embasbacados com a novidade, com o novo casal de Hogwarts, que ainda por cima, eram dois lindos e famosos garotos.

-Tem uma pá aí? – Remo perguntou no ouvido de Sirius sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

-Hm?

-Eu quero sumir, Sirius...

-Só se você sumir comigo... mas pena que não podemos aparatar dentro de Hogwarts e que eu não tenho pá alguma comigo. - o moreno disse olhando em volta e principalmente para a garota que ele vira conversar antes com o seu namorado. Esta parecia estar confusa e com raiva.

-O que vocês estão olhando? – Tiago disse aos berros quando percebeu que seus amigos estavam em maus lençóis. – Nunca viram um casal se beijando? Por que não vão fazer o mesmo? – o moreno falou arrancando risadinhas de alguns, mas produzindo o efeito esperado.

Os alunos começaram a entrar dentro do castelo e rumarem para suas casas. Alguns ainda olhavam chocados, mas quando viam o olhar irritado de Tiago decidiam andar mais rápido e não olhar mais.

Quando restaram apenas Tiago e Lílian e o mais novo casal – Pedro resolvera falar com Roxy antes, ao perceber que ela havia ficado furiosa – o primeiro olhou para Remo e Sirius com fúria no olhar.

-Não podiam esperar para se beijarem depois? E porque não me disseram que estavam juntos?

-Por que você acha que eu fiquei lendo aquela carta umas quinhentas vezes? – Sirius perguntou não notando que o Remo – ainda abraçado ao namorado – o olhava de maneira espantada.

-Pensei que era por causa da carta ser do Remo, não por ter algo importante nela...

-Que tal vocês pararem de discutir? – Lílian perguntou se intrometendo no pequeno interlúdio de Sirius e Tiago.

-Por que?

-Porque finalmente esses dois se acertaram... o que, convenhamos, não foi muito fácil.

-Concordo plenamente com você! – Tiago disse abraçando a namorada e dando uma piscadela ao mais novo casal, que se beijaram novamente.

-Oh céus... são mais grudentos do que nós! – Tiago resmungou arrastando uma ruiva alegre pelos jardins.

Quando estavam completamente sozinhos, Sirius se afastou do "amigo" o olhando nos olhos. Tinha tanta coisa para falar, perguntar, mas parecia que nada mais importava... que tudo havia se resolvido sem palavras, apenas com gestos...

-Está pensando no que?

-Em você...

-Estou falando sério...

-E eu também Remo... você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz em ver àquela carta... pensei que você não me perdoaria...

-Eu também pensei nisso... mas depois de pensar muito eu cheguei a conclusão de que o que valeu mesmo foi a intenção (), que você fez tudo aquilo, porque realmente me amava... sei que você falou tudo isso para mim, mas era difícil para eu acreditar... simplesmente porque eu achava impossível a nossa amizade se aprofundar mais... por isso que custou para eu entender isso... mas não pense que eu estou totalmente satisfeito.

-Como é?

-Está faltando uma coisa Black... para realmente ficar completo... – Remo disse soltando o namorado e o arrastando em direção ao salgueiro lutador.

Sirius permaneceu calado durante todo o trajeto, enquanto Remo o conduzia para dentro da casa dos gritos.

Ao chegarem no local, Remo acendeu a fogueira empoeirada e então sentou no sofá reconstituído por Sirius, e este o seguiu, sentando do seu lado.

-Posso saber agora o que está faltando?

-Olha... sei que pode parecer brega... mas quando eu dei as aulas ao Tiago, tinha mais uma lição ainda depois da 5. E eu queria que você a realizasse agora...

-Como é? Que lição é essa? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo. Aquele pedido havia o pegado de surpresa. Até ontem Remo e ele brigavam por causa daquelas lições, e agora ele queria que Sirius fizesse mais uma lição. Ele só podia estar sonhando...

-Ela se chama: Lição Final, Pedindo o amado em namoro... tudo bem, pode dizer que isso é idiota, enfim, pode rir da minha cara... mas... você ainda não completou as lições, Sirius.

Sirius levantou-se do sofá e então se ajoelhou na frente de Remo, que fizera força para não rir na cara do Sirius. Porém, este parecia submerso em seu mundo, não sorria e estava sério, uma seriedade que Remo nunca havia visto antes.

-Remo... eu não vou fazer isso apenas porque você me pediu, ou porque é a última lição... mas porque eu realmente quero você para mim, apenas para mim. Eu amo você de todas as formas possíveis e nada e nem ninguém vai fazer eu mudar de idéia. Aceita ser meu namorado? – Sirius perguntou beijando a mão de Remo em seguida, este franziu o cenho.

-Você caprichou sabia?

-Mesmo?

-Hum hum...

-Então por que você não me diz sua resposta?

-Por que eu prefiro mostrá-la... – Remo disse puxando o moreno para cima de si e capturando seus lábios para outro beijo ardente, desta vez sem platéia.

* * *

Bebeu outro gole de seu suco com vontade. Apesar de estar um pouco atrasado para a primeira aula daquele dia, ele não parecia muito apressado, pelo contrário, queria aproveitar o máximo cada momento, nem que fosse apenas um café da manhã.

Olhou em volta do salão e para a porta do mesmo, mas nenhum sinal de Remo. Ou ele ainda estava dormindo, ou ele já havia ido para a aula. Mas aquilo não lhe deixava nenhum pouco intrigado, porque sabia que ele agora era seu... apenas seu.

Sorveu outro gole do seu suco, porém quase se afogara quando viu quem se aproximava de si.

-Precisa aprender ter certas qualidades daqui para frente, se você quiser ficar com o Remo.

-Veio me dar os parabéns, ou se certificar de que aquele beijo não foi ilusão?

-Nem uma coisa, nem outra. Se Remo não tivesse me pedido, eu não teria vindo olhar para a sua cara, Black.

-Que bom, porque eu digo o mesmo de você. Mas o que o Remo pediu? Para dizer desculpa é que não foi... – Sirius perguntou intrigado.

-Dizer que aquele beijo foi um equivoco e que eu vou desistir dele... acho que era isso... mas... não se preocupe... eu não vou fazer nada disso...

-Eu sei... só não sei por que o Remo ainda acredita em você... talvez ele sinta compaixão por você...

Roxy sorriu desdenhosa e então se aproximou do moreno, abaixando-se até ficar na mesma altura que ele.

-Pode apostar que essa sua felicidade não vai durar para sempre, Sirius Black... você pode ter ganhado hoje, mas não vai sempre ganhar...

-O amor não se ganha, Ryan, ele se conquista. – Sirius disse sorrindo da mesma forma.

-É o que nós veremos... – a loira falou e então depois de beber um gole do suco de Sirius saiu do salão. Este a acompanhou sair do local com raiva nos olhos. Aquela garota estava disposta a fazer de tudo para arruinar o relacionamento dele... mas... o amor que ele e o Remo tinha era indestrutível, o que Roxy descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

* * *

Saiu do salão furiosa. O que aquele moreno pensava que era? O dono do Remo? Mas ele não sabia o que o esperava... ela não havia desistido, não se abalaria tão facilmente... disso todos deveriam ter certeza.

Andou olhando para o chão, evitando olhar para alguns dos seus colegas que passavam por ela, porém aquilo fora um erro tremendo, já que acabara tropeçando em alguém sem querer.

-Ai... vê por onde anda estrupício... Pedro? –Roxy disse quando notou quem havia esbarrado nela.

-Obrigado pelo elogio... acho até que eu mereço.

-Não pense que eu vou dizer ao contrário, porque eu não vou...

-Tive esperanças que você pudesse me dar uma chance depois de saber que não teria uma com o Remo.

-Eu ainda tenho uma chance com o Remo, ele não morreu... ele está, apenas, aproveitando a vida de uma maneira totalmente errada, Pedro...

-Se você acha que amar é errado...

-Para de falar de amor! – Roxy falou elevando a voz e atraindo a atenção de alguns que passavam por eles. – O que você sabe sobre isso, o que você sabe sobre mim? Eu amo o Remo, muito mais do que o Sirius...

-Eu também amei você...

-Ainda bem que você disse – amei – porque eu não estou disposta a ficar ouvindo você dizer isso... e porque você não me esquece hein?

-É isso que eu vou fazer, mas antes eu quero saber... – Pedro falou andando para mais perto da jovem loira que recuava a cada passo que Pedro dava, porém ao encostar-se à parede fria do corredor, ela soube que não tinha escapatória. - ... se você chegou a gostar, nem que fosse um pouquinho, de mim.

Roxy, apesar de surpresa com a pergunta, decidiu manter-se neutra, sem demonstrar sentimento nenhum. O que ela poderia responder...? Diria a verdade? Diria que chegou a sentir alguma atração por ele, diria que os beijos dele estavam começando a lhe provocar arrepios...? É óbvio que não. Apesar de ela saber e, de certa forma, admitir aquilo, ela não diria, apenas porque tinha o seu orgulho e não se deixaria levar por ele, além do que ela ainda tinha uma batalha para lutar contra o Sirius. Não iria desistir do seu objetivo, muito menos para ficar com o Pedro. Ela estava pouco se importando se a felicidade dela estava com o garoto a sua frente...

-Você tem certeza de que quer escutar a resposta?

-Se eu perguntei...

-Eu.sinto.nojo.de.você. – Roxy disse desviando seu olhar do dele.

-E por que você não me diz isso nos olhos...?

-Porque eu não quero...! – Roxy disse, porém antes do Pedro discordar mais uma vez e dela dizer outros insultos, eles perceberam que alguém se aproximava deles.

-Algum problema Pedro? – Lílian perguntou preocupada quando viu o olhar tristonho do amigo.

-Ah. Só faltava você para completar a rodinha das coisas sem graça de Hogwarts.

-Hm... pensei que nesse grupo você fosse a única...

-Olha... sua...

-...Sangue-ruim? Pode dizer... nada vindo de você deve ser descente... – a ruiva disse de maneira vitoriosa, enquanto que Roxy se livrava de Pedro e caminhava até ela.

-Cuidado... Evans... se eu fosse você não me provocaria... você não sabe do que sou capaz, ou melhor, você não sabe do que eu sei. Portanto, acho melhor você não se meter no meu caminho, ou vai ser muito, mas muito pior para você! – a loira falou sem emoção e então após dar uma última olhada na ruiva e no Pedro saíra deixando Lílian intrigada com aquelas palavras.

-O que ela quis dizer com isso, você sabe Pedro? – o garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando evitar o olhar da ruiva, já que ele não conseguia mentir muito bem.

-Obrigado por me defender, Lily, mas acho melhor você não fazer mais...

-Por quê? Você acha mesmo que ela estava falando sério?

-Nunca se sabe do que aquela garota é capaz... – Pedro disse temeroso.

-Que cara de enterro é essa? – Remo perguntou quando ele e Tiago alcançaram os dois no meio do corredor.

-N-nada...

-Qual é amor... a gente viu a Ryan saindo daqui... o que ela aprontou? – Tiago perguntou andando até a namorada e segurando sua mão.

-Nada... o de sempre... na verdade ela brigou com o Pedro...

-Você não desistiu ainda? – Remo perguntou incitando o grupo a andar.

-Não é fácil esquecer de quem a gente gosta...

-Concordo... mas acho que você ainda vai encontrar alguém que te mereça... alguém melhor que ela... – Remo disse.

O caminho para o salão principal seguiu com distração, enquanto Tiago contava algumas coisas sobre as férias deles e como Sirius estava desesperado para enviar uma carta ao Remo, este se sentia satisfeito cada vez que ouvia aquilo, que Sirius era louco por ele.

Chegaram na mesa da grifinória encontrando Sirius ainda tomando o café e lendo o profeta diário. Este quando percebeu seus amigos chegarem sorriu.

-Que animação é esta? – Sirius perguntou quando eles se sentaram em volta dele.

-Eu estava contando a eles sobre o nosso pequeno passeio pelo beco diagonal...

-...aposto que foi a parte em que eu ia mandar a carta para o Remo, né Tiago? – este sorriu amarelo e então começou a servir-se de suco. – Por que você não conta a parte em que ficou delirando com os anéis de noivado?

-Noivado? – Remo perguntou e então percebeu que tanto Tiago quanto Lílian usavam alianças douradas na mão direita. – Quando vai ser o casamento?

-Depois que a gente se formar... ! – Tiago respondeu alegre e então Lílian engasgou com o achocolatado que tomava.

-Eu não vou ter tempo de arrumar tanta coisa em seis meses... é pouco tempo Tiago...

-Vai desistir? – Sirius perguntou ironicamente.

-É obvio que não... – Tiago disse furioso. – Você estando lá é o que importa... – Tiago disse beijando a noiva enquanto Sirius e Remo se olhavam sorridentes.

-Viu... – Sirius disse apenas para o namorado ouvir. -... as suas lições resultaram até em casamento...

-Mas se não tivesse amor... nada disso aconteceria... – Remo falou se aproximando mais do moreno.

-Concordo... e amor... é o que nós temos de sobra... – Sirius completou dando um selinho no namorado, que resolveu aprofundar mais o beijo, já que o salão não estava tão cheio, pois alguns alunos já se dirigiam para as suas salas de aula.

Depois de algum tempo, Remo se separou do moreno, notando que Lílian, Tiago e Pedro andavam em direção à porta do salão e então olhou novamente para Sirius.

-Vamos para a aula?

-Ahn... por que a gente não fica aqui...? – Sirius disse abraçando mais o grifinório.

-Por que você ainda não se formou, faltam seis meses para isso...

-E quem disse que eu não me formei...

-Como?

-Eu não me graduei no amor, professor Remo? – Sirius perguntou e então os dois riram, levantando-se logo em seguida para irem para suas salas de mãos dadas, a prova concreta e o principal certificado daquele curso do amor.

**FIM

* * *

**

**N/A: (Raspa o mel das páginas e come) Céuss... isso ficou muito meigo, muito doce, muito enjoativo, mas tão... fofo!**

**Espero que não tenham cárie ou que não enjoem viu?**

**E aí? O que acharam do final? Deu para perceber que vai ter continuação? Sim, sim, vai ter uma outra fic continuando essa, mas... só não me perguntem quando. Pode ser logo, já que as minhas idéias e a minha disposição estão boas... ou pode ser daqui muito tempo... afinal eu tenho outras fics para escrever né?**

**Mas então é isso... espero que tenham gostado da fic... que tenham curtido as minhas idéias... **

**Agradeço muito aos que leram minha fic, aos que comentaram, aos que me apoiaram e incentivaram para mim continuar a escrever... e também – não posso esquecer – aos que futuramente vão ler. **

**Desculpe se fiz alguma coisa que não gostaram –na fic- ou se teve um erro muito grotesco nela, mas acontece que com a minha pressa de postar os capítulos eu esquecia de mandar para a minha beta – a mo-chan – que por sinal ficava muito brava quando eu fazia isso hehehehe**

**Sem mais... chega de falar... bjns...**

**Até a próxima fic!**

() – Idéia retirada do programa "Boa noite Brasil" (Encontro com o ponto) – onde a pessoa diz que a intenção é o que basta.

Obs: HARRY POTTER E SEUS ANTEPASSADOS NÃO PERCENTEM A MIM, MAS A J.K. ROWLLING, MAS OS NOVOS PERSONAGENS SÃO MEUS E EU NÃO DIVIDO COM NINGUÉM!


End file.
